Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Kamy e Akatsuki se juntam para criticarem músicas nacionais... Será que isso dará certo? Só lendo pra saber... Tentativa de humor
1. Músicas infantis

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *alegrinha* Yo povin, olha quem chegou pra abalar.

Pain: *gota* Forçou na amizade agora.

Kamy: *sussurra* Tem gente pedindo pra apanhar hoje!

Tobi: Tobi também quer abalar!

Pain: E você fica quieto! *olhar maligno*

Tobi: Meeedo!

Sasori: Da pra vocês pararem com isso e dizerem logo o que querem?

Kamy: Eita, nem podemos brincar mais...

Sasori: FALA LOGO! *sangue no zóio*

Kamy: Agora não falo mais! *vira a cara fazendo birra*

Sasori: *tenta grudar no pescoço de Kamy, mas é impedido por Deidara*

Madara: Deixem comigo! *se aproxima com olhar diabólico* Então, conta pra gente do porque dessa reuniãozinha!

Kamy: *treme* Tu não era Tobi?

Madara: *olhar psicótico*

Kamy: *encolhida* Ta beleza, eu falo... É que a partir de hoje iremos falar sobre musicas nacionais... Iremos falar bem ou mal, depende da musica!

Itachi: Mas não tem alguém que já faz isso?

Kamy: Tem sim, é a DanielliJB, só que são musicas internacionais, mas antes que me critiquem eu pedi permissão pra ela!

Deidara: E porque você não faz com internacionais também? *confuso*

Kamy: *tenta disfarçar* É pra não ficar muito igual!

Itachi: É que ela não sabe inglês *entrega*

Kamy: Fica quieto e vamos começar... *vendo as musicas do dia* Bem, como é o primeiro capitulo, vamos pegar leve e será com musicas infantis! *empolgada*

Hidan: Aff...

Kamy: Lá vai a letra! *mostra a letra no telão*

Todos: *sentados nas cadeiras do cinema que alugaram*

**Marcha soldado  
>Cabeça de papel<br>Quem não marchar direito  
>Vai preso pro quartel...<strong>

Pain: Por kami-sama, pra começar o soldado tem cabeça de papel, no caso, deve ser uma cabeça de vento!

Kamy: *lixando as unhas* Se eu fosse você, não diria isso!

Pain: *olhar de "sou o melhor"* E porque eu faria isso?

Kamy: *aponta pra Konan*

Konan: *sangue no zóio*

Pain: É to contigo *engole em seco* Melhor terminar a musica, né?

Madara: Pamonha *indignado*

**O quartel pegou fogo  
>Francisco deu sinal<br>Acode, acode, acode  
>A bandeira nacional!<strong>

Hidan: PORRA! *grita do nada*

Kamy: Que foi homem?

Hidan: Que foi? Olha só pra letra *aponta pra musica*

Tobi: O que tem de errado? Tobi gostou da musica! *confuso*

Hidan: O que tem de errado? Simples... O cara ta preso no quartel que está pegando fogo e o povo vai salvar a BANDEIRA?

Itachi: Tem razão!

Madara: Um soldado a menos no mundo!

Kakuzo: Melhor... Um a menos pra pagar!

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

Kamy: PROXIMA!

**Atirei o pau no gato... tô  
>Mas o gato... tô<br>Não morreu... reu... reu  
>Dona Chica... cá<br>Admirou-se... sê  
>Com berrú, com berrú<br>Que o gato deu  
>Miau!<br>Dona Chica... cá**  
><strong>foi à polícia, ciá<br>Mas a polícia, ciá  
>Não prendeu... deu... deu<br>Dona Chica... cá... cá  
>Admirou... se... se<br>Com berrú, com berrú  
>Que o gato deu...<br>Miau!**

Kamy: Céus, tão ensinando as crianças a atirarem o pau no gato!

Sasori: O pior não é isso, olhem ali *mostra um trecho* A dona Chica foi a policia denunciar e o guardas nem foram prender.

Deidara: Pocilia não presta pra nada hoje em dia, hein?

Madara: Kami-sama, onde esse País vai parar?

Kamy: Eu não sei, mas espero não estar aqui pra saber! *tensa*

Itachi: O negócio é ir pro próximo!

**Nana neném, **

**que a cuca vem pegar.**

**Mamãe foi pra roça,**

**Papai foi trabalhar!**

Hidan: Aaaahhh... Parem essa musica! *tapa os ouvidos*

Tobi: Que ouve Konan-senpai?

Hidan: Tenho trauma dessa musica *lacrimejando*

Kisame: Trauma de uma porcaria de uma musiquinha?

Hidan: Claro, pois pense comigo... Minha mãe foi pra roça, meu pai pro trampo, a cuca ta vindo, eu uma pobre criança indefesa sozinha em casa sem ninguém pra me defender... Quer que eu durma como?

Kamy: Tem lógica...

Hidan: CLARO QUE TEM LOGICA! *irritado*

Kakuzo: Foi por isso que você ficou devoto a Jashin?

Hidan: Claro e ele sempre me protegeu, por isso nunca morri. *estufa o peito orgulhoso*

Zetsu: Pensei que você era imortal *lado negro* É nada, é que ele é ruim de morrer mesmo!

Hidan: Olha o respeito seu bipolar!

Madara: Calem a boca e vamos pra próxima!

Kamy: *olhando de Tobi pra Madara* Ainda quero entender como se separaram... *confusa*

**Pombinha branca o que esta fazendo?**

**Lavando roupa pro casamento.**

**Vou me lavar, vou me trocar,**

**Vou pra janela pra namorar.**

Kamy, Deidara, Konan e Tobi: *de mãos dadas, girando e cantando*

Hidan: Aff velho... Eu virei um akatsuki pra ver isso?

Itachi: Matei meu clã pra que mesmo? *arrependido*

Kakuzo: Vou me atirar pela janela...

Kisame: Pra que? Pra torcer o tornozelo?

Pain: Ei, clube da Luluzinha... Tem musica pra criticar aqui!

Kamy: Ainda não vi nada pra criticar *da de ombros*

Tobi: Tobi tem uma pergunta.

Todos: Manda!

Tobi: É casamento de quem?

Konan: Da pombinha.

Tobi: Mas ta lavando roupa no dia do próprio casamento? *assustado*

Kamy: Sabe que nunca pensei nisso?

Sasori: *sussurra* E quando é que você pensa?

Kamy: Ei, eu escutei isso! *irritada*

**Passou um homem de terno branco,**

**Chapéu de lado, meu namorado.**

**Mandei entrar, mandei sentar,**

**Cuspiu no chão, limpa aí seu porcalhão**

**Tenha mais educação.**

Zetsu: Essa pombinha não pode ver homem, hein? *lado negro* Tem fogo debaixo da saia dessa pombinha!

Kamy: Agora sim critico poxa, ta noiva e chama outro pra dentro de casa? *indignada*

Madara: E ela é bem mandona... Manda entra, manda senta, faz ele limpa onde cuspiu...

Hidan: No fim ela se fudeu, chamou um qualquer e ele cospe no chão, bem feito!

Tobi: E feio... Tobi vai ensinar o homem ser um bom garoto.

Kamy: É isso mesmo Tobi, ensina ele!

Konan: Ei que tal parar por hoje?

Pain: Verdade, hoje foi loucura demais pra mim!

Tobi: Tobi ta com soninho. *esfrega os olhos*

Madara: *pega Tobi no colo* Dorme no colinho do Mada-chan!

Kamy: KAWAAAIIII *brilho nos olhos*

Hidan: ACABA LOGO ESSA PORRA!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo espero q tenham gostado do cap e pra quem lê minhas fics, não me matem, pois a fic "Da amizade para o amor 3" já está sendo escrita, só estou esperando o dia do niver de uma amiga pra postar xP<strong>

**Enquanto não posto, vou adiantando, né? hehehe...**

**Agora deixa de lero lero e vou dizer minhas palavrinhas magicas...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	2. Me lambe

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: Yo minna estamos voltando! *com os braços levantados na frente do telão*

Pain: Aff... *praticamente deitado na poltrona do cinema*

Kamy: Ei povo, mais animação, por favor!

Deidara: Não to afim...

Konan: Vai cansar minha beleza...

Tobi: Tobi ainda tem sono...

Itachi: Já eu to a fim de cortar os pulsos, isso ta um saco...

Hidan: Ei Kamy *se aproximando* Porque porra você alugou uma sala de cinema pra ver letras?

Kamy: Por causa do telão?

Hidan: Que esse telão vá à merda, nem vídeos tem pra ficar mais interessante...

Kamy: *sussurra* Que cara abusado!

Sasori: Dá pra começar logo com isso?

Kamy: To esperando mais alguém falar *cruza os braços aborrecida* Não to a fim de ser interrompida enquanto ponho a letra aqui!

Kisame: Espero que a letra seja boa!

Kamy: Se é boa não sei, mas quem escolheu a letra foi a Dani...

Zetsu: Dani? A DanielleJB? *lado negro* Sabia que não nos livraríamos dela tão fácil!

Hidan: Que bosta! *se joga na poltrona*

Kamy: EI! Mais respeito com a Dani-senpai...

Madara: Então põe logo essa letra pra gente ver!

Kamy: Pensei que você tinha voltado pro corpo do Tobi! *assustada*

Madara: PÕE LOGO! *veia saltando*

**O quê?...O que que essa criança tá fazendo aí toda mocinha?  
>Vê, já sabe rebolar, e hoje em dia quem não sabe?<br>Se ela der mole eu juro que eu não faço nada  
>Dá cadeia e é contra o costume<br>Mas se eu tiver na rua e ela de mão dada com outro cara  
>Eu morro de ciúme!<strong>

Itachi: Pra começar o cara é besta... Será que ele esqueceu que crianças crescem? *indignado*

Madara: Deve ter esquecido mesmo *olhando pra Tobi suspeito*

Hidan: Eu gostei da música!

Kamy: Tinha que ser né?

Sasori: Espera... O cara falou que se ela der mole e não faz nada, mas ficaria com ciúmes se ver ela com outro?

Todos: É!

Sasori: To com Itachi, o cara é besta mesmo, senão quer ficar com ciúmes pega ela logo.

Kamy: Mas ela é de menor!

Sasori: E daí? Deidara também é! *fala sem pensar*

Todos menos Deidara: HEIN? *assustados*

Sasori: Nada não... *disfarça* E o resto da musica?

**E eu contente com as malvada, achando que era o tal  
>E me aparece essa coisinha<strong>

**Me dê agora seu telefone, outro dia a gente se liga  
>Eu quero te levar pra onde dá um frio na barriga<br>Me fala a verdade...quantos anos você tem?  
>Eu acho que com a sua idade<br>Já dá pra brincar de fazer neném...**

Kamy: Aii meu português! *entrando em desespero*

Tobi: Tobi não entendeu?

Kamy: O idiota vem e fala "as malvada" PORRA NÃO ASSASSINE O PORTUGUÊS!

Hidan: Calma, se quiser falo com Jashin-sama e ele resolve seu problema! *com a foice já em mãos*

Kakuzo: Começou cedo hoje, hein!

Kamy: Acho que vou aceitar sua oferta... *pensativa*

Tobi: O cara quer o telefone da menina!

Deidara: Pior, o cara está querendo levá-la pra onde da frio na barriga!

Pain: Pervertido nato!

Konan: A lá... Já quer fazer filho com ela...

Kamy: É pra depois não assumir, aposto!

Madara: É assim que você pensa de nós homens? *finge tristeza*

Kamy: Penso muito mais que isso!

**[REFRÃO]  
>Como a vista é linda da roda gigante<br>É... tão grande**

Tobi: O que é grande? *confuso*

Madara: Vem que eu te mostro, Tobi-kun *sorriso pervertido*

Kamy: *segura Tobi* É a roda gigante, Tobi... Ela que é grande! *tenta proteger a inocência de Tobi!

Madara: Estraga prazer! *emburrado*

**Acho que ela viajou que eu era um picolé  
>Me lambe<strong>

Kamy: Sem comentários pra isso...

Hidan: Deu vontade de chupar picolé! *com os pés no encosto da cadeira da frente*

Zetsu: *lado negro* Tem um do seu lado.

Hidan e Kakuzo: *se olham*

Hidan: *fica vermelho* Não ta mais aqui quem falou...

**No parque de diversões foi que ela virou mulher  
>Das forte<strong>

**Menina pega a boneca e bota ela de pé**

Konan: SABIA! O cara abusou da menina...

Kamy: E alguém tem uma kunai pra emprestar?

Todos: Pra que?

Kamy: Pra eu me matar... Outro assassinato ao português! *escorregando da cadeira*

Sasori: Ta! Pra que pegar a boneca e por ela em pé?

Pain: Não sei... Nos diga você! *sarcástico*

**Sinto, amigo, lhe dizer, mas ela é "de menor"  
>Isso é crime<br>Seu guarda, se não fosse eu podia ser pior  
>Imagine<strong>

Konan: A lá, bem feito, foi pego pelo guarda hahaha...

Itachi: Mas ele é cara de pau pra falar q podia ser pior! *revira os olhos*

Hidan: Mas que porra, vocês só sabem falar mal da música!

Kakuzo: Claro, a musica é uma merda! *cara de tédio*

Hidan: Até tu Kakuzo? *surpreso*

**O homem de cacetete disse, quando me algemou  
>Que ela só tinha dezessete, que o pai dela era doutor<br>E que se fosse eu ainda faria igual  
>Se fosse no ano que vem ia ser normal...<strong>

Kamy: O maldita mania de rimar...

Zetsu: E ele tinha que falar "o cara de cacetete" em vez de guarda ou policial? *lado negro* Vai ver que ele é chegado em um cacetete hehehe...

Sasori: Aff... Ela já tem dezessete, já é praticamente de maior *indignado*

Madara: E o que tem a ver do pai dela ser doutor?

Kamy: Vou lá saber?

Tobi: E quem faria igual a quem? *boiando*

Kisame: Deve ser o guarda que faria igual ao pai da garota!

Tobi: O que? Ser doutor?

Kisame: Aí já não pergunta pra mim!

Kamy: Então pra que abriu a boca? *irritada* Que ficasse quieto!

Tobi: Tobi ainda não entendeu!

Madara: É o seguinte Tobi-kun *abraça a cintura de Tobi* O guarda disse que faria igual ao pai da garota no sentido de protegê-la!

Tobi: Ahhh Ta... Do mesmo jeito que Mada-chan protege o Tobi?

Madara: É... Até que é parecido! *volta a ter um olhar suspeito*

Kamy: O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

**[REFRÃO]  
>Como a vista é linda da roda gigante<br>É... tão grande  
>Acho que ela viajou que eu era um picolé<br>Me lambe  
>No parque de diversões foi que ela virou mulher<br>Das forte  
>Menina pega a boneca e bota ela de pé<strong>

Hidan: Iéé! *começa a cantar*

Itachi: A não o refrão de novo não! *correndo em círculos dentro da sala do cinema*

Hidan: *cantando* Tão grande...

Kamy: A mina viajou achando que o cara era picolé e o Hidan viajou achando que a gente tem ouvido de pinico! *bufa*

Hidan: *cantando* Me lambe...

Itachi: Ahhhh vou me mataaar... *pega uma kunai pra cortar os pulsos*

Kamy: Nãããoo *impede* Precisamos de você!

Hidan: *cantando* Das forte!

Kisame: Isso está começando a ficar estranho...

Konan: Hidan é melhor parar!

Hidan: Bosta, só porque estava ficando bom! *se esparrama na cadeira e sem perceber deixa seu braço cair no colo de Kakuzo*

Kakuzo: Err... Hidan?

Hidan: Quié?

Kakuzo: Sua mão... *aponta pro colo*

Hidan: *olha* AAAAHHHH! *pula longe*

Kamy: Hehehe...

Madara: Como isso vai longe, eu mesmo termino com isso... Vem Tobi! *pega a mão de Tobi*

Tobi: Aonde o Mada-chan vai levar Tobi? *acompanhando Tobi*

Madara: Na roda gigante hehehe...

Kamy: KAWAII!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Foi mais rapido do que eu pensei hahaha... <strong>**Mas bem, espero que tenham gostado e eita que nome tenso o.o**

**Essa música foi escolhida pela Dani-senpai, então quem gostou e quiser ver alguma musica sendo criticada (ou elogiada, isso vai dependar do gosto dos akas e meu =P) é só mandar o nome da musica e a banda, cantor, etc... **

**Aqui o Hidan gostou da mpusica, tbm mais pervertido que ele impossivel ¬¬**

**Bem, vou ficando por aqui e até o proximo cap gente e como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	3. Faroeste cabloco

**/0O*á povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: Eba estamos aqui de novo! *pulando feito louca*

Tobi: *chega pulando* Tobi gostou da roda gigante...

Madara: É Tobi até tomou suquinho, né Tobi-kun? *olhar suspeito*

Tobi: É sim! *sorriso colgate*

Konan: Tenho medo de pergunta que tipo de suquinho!

Kakuzo: Nem pergunte que tenho medo da resposta... *olhando pros lados* E cadê o traste do Hidan que ficou de trazer minha coca?

Hidan: *aparece do nada* Traste é o caralho e está aqui a droga da sua coca. *entrega a coca do Kakuzo e começa a beber a própria coca*

Deidara: E demorou por quê?

Hidan: Ah é... Vocês não sabem da maior *bebe um gole da coca* Eu estava falando com o dono do cinema, pra saber por que ele deixou a gente usar essa sala e...

Sasori: E o que?

Hidan: Deixa eu falar que você descobre *irrita* Bem, e ele disse que está alugando isso aqui por 500 reais por mês!

Kakuzo: COMO É? *olhos arregalados e com a mão no coração*

Kamy: Kaku-chan... Você está bem? *com medo*

Kakuzo: NÃO! EU NÃO ESTOU BEM! *desmaia*

Pain: *olhando com desdém* Acho melhor por a musica pra criticarmos!

**Não tinha medo o tal João de Santo Cristo  
>Era o que todos diziam quando ele se perdeu<br>Deixou pra trás todo o marasmo da fazenda  
>Só pra sentir no seu sangue o ódio que Jesus lhe deu<strong>

Zetsu: Ótimo, já começou com rimas *lado negro* Porra, só sabem fazer musicas de rimas?

Kamy: Bom, acho que tirando isso, até agora ta bom *analisando a letra*

Konan: Bom nada, desde quando Jesus dá ódio às pessoas? *brava*

Kamy: Verdade...

**Quando criança só pensava em ser bandido  
>Ainda mais quando com um tiro de soldado o pai morreu<br>Era o terror da cercania onde morava  
>E na escola até o professor com ele aprendeu<strong>

Kamy: Eita, esse não ganhou educação dos pais *bufa*

Itachi: E que soldado é esse que sai matando?

Kisame: Vai ver que esse pai aí era um bandidão barra pesada!

Madara: Pior é saber que o professor aprendeu com esse garoto as porcarias do mundo!

Kakuzo: *acordando* Onde estou?

**Ia pra igreja só pra roubar o dinheiro  
>Que as velhinhas colocavam na caixinha do altar<br>Sentia mesmo que era mesmo diferente  
>Sentia que aquilo ali não era o seu lugar<strong>

Konan: Que moleque traquina...

Hidan: Traquina nada, moleque da porra mesmo!

Tobi: Esse deve ter sido criado pelo Kakuzo senpai!

Kakuzo: Porque diz isso? *confuso*

Tobi: Ué, só pensa em dinheiro...

Deidara: Se sentia diferente? Era gay?

Sasori: Vai ver que era...

**Ele queria sair para ver o mar  
>E as coisas que ele via na televisão<br>Juntou dinheiro para poder viajar  
>De escolha própria, escolheu a solidão<strong>

Pain: Da onde ele tirou dinheiro?

Konan: Vai ver que foi das velhinhas que el roubou! *da de ombros*

Hidan: Porra, o cara é burro né? Está com uma puta de uma grana pra ir pra praia e mais um monte de lugar e besta escolhe a solidão.

Kakuzo: Dúvida... Quem pediu essa música?

Kamy: Deixa eu ver... *olhando num quadro que apareceu misteriosamente perto do telão do cinema*

Tobi: De onde isso saiu? *assustado*

Kamy: Esse quadro fui eu quem trouxe, aqui está os nomes das próximas musicas e o nome da pessoa que escolheu... *volta olhar pro quadro* Está aqui, quem escolheu foi a Sâmara.

Deidara: Meu Kami me proteja... Nomezinho sinistro esse!

**Comia todas as menininhas da cidade  
>De tanto brincar de médico, aos doze era professor.<br>Aos quinze, foi mandado pro o reformatório  
>Onde aumentou seu ódio diante de tanto terror.<strong>

Madara: Credo deixou de ser virgem antes dos doze anos?

Kamy: Esse é o Brasil Madara-senpai!

Zetsu: Oh burrice, diante de tanto terror ninguém aumenta o ódio, viu? *lado negro* Aumenta sim... O meu já está aumentando *olhando pra letra*

**Não entendia como a vida funcionava  
>Discriminação por causa da sua classe e sua cor<br>Ficou cansado de tentar achar resposta  
>E comprou uma passagem, foi direto a Salvador.<strong>

Tobi: OLHA O PRECONCEITO!

Kamy: PRECONCEITO É CRIMEE... *irritada*

Deidara: *com uma plaquinha contra o preconceito* ABAIXO O PRECONCEITO! ABAIXO O PRECONCEITO!

Kamy e Tobi: *também pegam uma plaquinha cada* ABAIXO O PRECONCEITO! ABAIXO O PRECONCEITO!

Kazuzo: Agora quero saber da onde ele tirou dinheiro pra comprar passagem pro Salvador.

**E lá chegando foi tomar um cafezinho  
>E encontrou um boiadeiro com quem foi falar<br>E o boiadeiro tinha uma passagem e ia perder a viagem  
>Mas João foi lhe salvar<strong>

Hidan: Desde quando trombadinha salva alguém?

Tobi: Esse ajuda!

Itachi: Em Salvador tem boiadeiro? *boiando*

Kamy: Sei lá, deve ter...

**Dizia ele: "Estou indo pra Brasília  
>Neste país lugar melhor não há<br>Tô precisando visitar a minha filha  
>Eu fico aqui e você vai no meu lugar"<strong>

Kamy: Ei desde quando Brasília é o melhor lugar?

Tobi: Tobi não entendeu... O boiadeiro tem que visitar a filha dele, mas manda outro no lugar?

Kisame: Não creio que no Brasil é assim!

Kamy: Calma que nem todos são bestalhões assim...

**E João aceitou sua proposta  
>E num ônibus entrou no Planalto Central<br>Ele ficou bestificado com a cidade  
>Saindo da rodoviária, viu as luzes de Natal<strong>

Sasori: E olha as rimas aí... *sarcástico*

Kamy: Todos os versos têm rima... Não viu?

Sasori: Eu não vi, pois estava dormindo *desdém*

Kamy: To a fim de desmontar um boneco! *irritada*

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

Kamy: Tem algo para criticarem?

Akas: Até agora nada!

**"Meu Deus, mas que cidade linda,  
>No Ano-Novo eu começo a trabalhar"<br>Cortar madeira, aprendiz de carpinteiro  
>Ganhava cem mil por mês em Taguatinga<strong>

Konan: O burro, no ano novo ninguém trabalha!

Hidan: Cacete, o cara vai escolher logo o trabalho mais duro pra se fazer *indignado*

Kakuzo: Ganha 100 mil por mês? *olhos brilhando* Vou virar carpinteiro!

**Na sexta-feira ia pra zona da cidade  
>Gastar todo o seu dinheiro de rapaz trabalhador<br>E conhecia muita gente interessante  
>Até um neto bastardo do seu bisavô<strong>

Kakuzo: Não gasta com zona seu idiota!

Hidan: É faça que nem eu...

Kamy: *interrompe* Arranja um macho gostoso, masoquista e com muita grana!

Hidan: Não é isso *começa a se irritar* To falando pra rezar a Jashin-sama que ele resolve seus problemas!

Kamy: Mas não me desmentiu hehehe...

Hidan: *vermelho*

**Um peruano que vivia na Bolívia  
>E muitas coisas trazia de lá<br>Seu nome era Pablo e ele dizia  
>Que um negócio ele ia começar<strong>

Pain: O que um Peruano foi fazer na Bolívia?

Kamy: Vai pergunta pra mim?

Itachi: Pablo não é nome italiano?

Kisame: Qual é o negócio que ele vai começar?

Madara: Quantas perguntas...

**E o Santo Cristo até a morte trabalhava  
>Mas o dinheiro não dava pra ele se alimentar<br>E ouvia às sete horas o noticiário  
>Que sempre dizia que o seu ministro ia ajudar<strong>

Kakuzo: Claro que a grana não dava... Fica gastando com zona!

Zetsu: Os ministros sempre dizem que vão ajudar *lado negro* Bando de mentirosos.

**Mas ele não queria mais conversa  
>E decidiu que, como Pablo, ele ia se virar<br>Elaborou mais uma vez seu plano santo  
>E sem ser crucificado, a plantação foi começar.<strong>

Konan: O cara fala com a TV?

Hidan: *malicioso* O cara vai vira pro Pablo hahaha...

Madara: Desde quando os planos desse garoto é santo?

Tobi: Precisa ser crucificado pra plantar algo?

Kamy: Só o espantado...

**Logo logo os maluco da cidade souberam da novidade:  
>"Tem bagulho bom ai!"<br>E João de Santo Cristo ficou rico  
>E acabou com todos os traficantes dali.<strong>

Kamy: MEU PORTUGUÊS DE NOVO NÃÃÃÃO! *correndo em círculos*

Kisame: Os maluco? Aff... Maluco é o cara quem escreveu isso.

Hidan: Agora o fedelho é santinho... Ta acabando com os traficantes!

**Fez amigos, freqüentava a Asa Norte  
>E ia pra festa de rock, pra se libertar<br>Mas de repente  
>Sob uma má influência dos boyzinho da cidade<br>Começou a roubar.**

Kamy: Santo por pouco tempo... Já voltou a roubar...

Tobi: Tobi nunca acreditou dos boyzinhos!

Madara: Esse é meu Tobi-kun *abraça Tobi e da um beijinho na bochecha dele*

Kamy: Kawaii *olhos brilhando*

**Já no primeiro roubo ele dançou  
>E pro inferno ele foi pela primeira vez<br>Violência e estupro do seu corpo  
>"Vocês vão ver, eu vou pegar vocês"<strong>

Hidan: Bem feito, foi preso!

Tobi: Não, foi pro inferno...

Hidan: É a mesma coisa!

**Agora o Santo Cristo era bandido  
>Destemido e temido no Distrito Federal<br>Não tinha nenhum medo de polícia  
>Capitão ou traficante, playboy ou general<strong>

Itachi: E ISSO NÃO TEM FIIIIM! *desesperado*

Pain: De Brasília ele foi pra Distrito Federal num piscar de olhos, hein?

Kisame: Agora quer dar uma de macho e dizer q não tem medo de nada *bufa*

**Foi quando conheceu uma menina  
>E de todos os seus pecados ele se arrependeu<br>Maria Lúcia era uma menina linda  
>E o coração dele pra ela o Santo Cristo prometeu<strong>

Pain: Como vocês mulheres conseguem fazer homem se arrepender das coisas?

Kamy: Não sei nos diz você! *olha de Konan pra Pain*

Pain e Konan: *vermelhos*

**Ele dizia que queria se casar  
>E carpinteiro ele voltou a ser<br>"Maria Lúcia pra sempre vou te amar  
>E um filho com você eu quero ter"<strong>

Hidan: Caralho, pra que casar? *indignado*

Deidara: Talvez porque a menina é moça de família ué...

Sasori: Agora até filho o cara quer ter!

**O tempo passa e um dia vem na porta  
>Um senhor de alta classe com dinheiro na mão<br>E ele faz uma proposta indecorosa  
>E diz que espera uma resposta, uma resposta do João<strong>

Kamy: Precisa repetir "uma resposta"! *raiva*

Kakuzo: Dependendo da proposta eu faço!

**"Não boto bomba em banca de jornal  
>Nem em colégio de criança isso eu não faço não<br>E não protejo general de dez estrelas  
>Que fica atrás da mesa com o cu na mão<strong>

Kakuzo: Olha se me pagarem bem eu boto bomba onde ele quiser!

Hidan: Bem como ando fudido com umas dividas, eu posso proteger o general!

Kakuzo: Droga... Vamos ter que dividir a grana?

Hidan: É isso aí *sorrisão*

**E é melhor senhor sair da minha casa  
>Nunca brinque com um Peixes de ascendente Escorpião"<br>Mas antes de sair, com ódio no olhar, o velho disse:  
>"Você perdeu sua vida, meu irmão"<strong>

Kamy: Legal, sou Aquário de ascendente Áries e lua em Peixes...

Madara: E o que isso tem a ver?

Kamy: Ué foi o cara quem começou!

Tobi: O velho estava com sangue no zóio, né?

Madara: É sim Tobi-kun!

**"Você perdeu a sua vida meu irmão  
>Você perdeu a sua vida meu irmão<br>Essas palavras vão entrar no coração  
>Eu vou sofrer as conseqüências como um cão"<strong>

Itachi: E o cara virou um disco riscado *bufa*

Hidan: O que o coitado do cão tem a ver?

Sasori: Vai saber...

**Não é que o Santo Cristo estava certo  
>Seu futuro era incerto e ele não foi trabalhar<br>Se embebedou e no meio da bebedeira  
>Descobriu que tinha outro trabalhando em seu lugar<strong>

Konan: Bem feito, foi encher a cara e perdeu o lugar!

Deidara: Mas será que irá lembrar disso no dia seguinte? *desconfiado* Você sabe, né? Nunca confie em bêbados...

**Falou com Pablo que queria um parceiro  
>E também tinha dinheiro e queria se armar<br>Pablo trazia o contrabando da Bolívia  
>E Santo Cristo revendia em Planaltina<strong>

Sasori: Dessa vez não rimo...

Pain: Ainda bem!

Kakuzo: Ainda quero descobrir como ele arranja dinheiro fácil...

**Mas acontece que um tal de Jeremias,  
>Traficante de renome, apareceu por lá<br>Ficou sabendo dos planos de Santo Cristo  
>E decidiu que, com João ele ia acabar<strong>

Kamy: Eita, agora deu medo...

Tobi: Por quê?

Kamy: Por que o cara previu o futuro... *assustada* A um tempo atrás teve um tal de Jeremias que matou a mãe!

Hidan: Tenso...

Itachi: E ainda falam mal de mim... *emburra*

**Mas Pablo trouxe uma Winchester-22  
>E Santo Cristo já sabia atirar<br>E decidiu usar a arma só depois  
>Que Jeremias começasse a brigar<strong>

Hidan: Uhuull sobrenarutal no comando! *festeja*

Kamy: Nem ta falando dos irmãos Winchester...

Hidan: Mas não deixa de ser Winchester! *vira a cara*

Madara: Mas ele é burro né... Desde quando bandido usa arma só depois que o outro começasse a brigar?

Zetsu: Bandido civilizado...

**Jeremias, maconheiro sem-vergonha  
>Organizou a Rockonha e fez todo mundo dançar<br>Desvirginava mocinhas inocentes  
>Se dizia que era crente mas não sabia rezar<strong>

Konan: Credo, agora só vai falar desse Jeremeias?

Itachi: Pior é ter que ler sobre o cara comer as virgenzinhas...

Kamy: Pior é ver a matança do português... CADE A PORRA DA VÍRGULA ANTES DO MAS? *grita irritada*

**E Santo Cristo há muito não ia pra casa  
>E a saudade começou a apertar<br>"Eu vou me embora, eu vou ver Maria Lúcia  
>Já tá em tempo de a gente se casar"<strong>

Hidan: Agora que está todo fudido, sente saudades de casa...

Kamy: Ai meu pai... EU VOU ME EMBORA? *entrando em colapso* E ainda falam mal dos meus erros de português...

**Chegando em casa então ele chorou  
>E pro inferno ele foi pela segunda vez<br>Com Maria Lúcia Jeremias se casou  
>E um filho nela ele fez<strong>

Tobi: Como ele conseguiu casar dentro do inferno?

Hidan: Prisão!

Tobi: Tanto faz...

Madara: Aí ninguém sabe!

Kisame: Conseguiu até fazer filho, hein?

Tobi: Tobi também quer um filho!

Madara: *sorriso malicioso* Podemos providenciar...

Kamy: Sem gravidez por aqui! *brava*

**Santo Cristo era só ódio por dentro  
>E então o Jeremias pra um duelo ele chamou<br>Amanhã às duas horas na Ceilândia  
>Em frente ao lote 14, é pra lá que eu vou<strong>

Hidan: Esse musico tinha o que na cabeça? Merda?

Kakuzo: Que foi agora? *entediado*

Hidan: Nada... Só que primeiro o garoto é um marginal, depois vira santo e começa um trampo, depois volta ser marginal, daí conhece uma mina gostosinha e volta pro trampo, agora vai voltar a ser marginal? *irritado*

Kamy: Agora está explicado do porque de dizerem que Renato Russo era louco ou algo do tipo... *com a mão no queijo pensativa*

**E você pode escolher as suas armas  
>Que eu acabo mesmo com você, seu porco traidor<br>E mato também Maria Lúcia  
>Aquela menina falsa pra quem jurei o meu amor<strong>

Kisame: Aff que garota piranha...

Itachi: Quer aposta quanto que essa aí já deu pra esse Jeremias? *ao lado de Kisame*

Kamy: Me respondem uma pergunta? *olha pros dois*

Kisame e Itachi: Manda!

Kamy: Porque vocês nunca se desgrudam? *desconfiada*

Kisame e Itachi: *se olham e ficam vermelhos* Por nada!

Kamy: Ah-han... *finge acreditar*

**E o Santo Cristo não sabia o que fazer  
>Quando viu o repórter da televisão<br>Que deu notícia do duelo na TV  
>Dizendo a hora e o local e a razão<strong>

Konan: Kami-sama, como odeio cidade pequena!

Pain: Verdade viu... Você faz algo por aqui e logo à cidade vizinha está sabendo!

Tobi: Mas como descobriram a hora, local e o motivo?

Kamy: Esse é o nosso Brasil, descobre até a cor da cueca do cara!

**No sábado então, às duas horas,  
>Todo o povo sem demora foi lá só para assistir<br>Um homem que atirava pelas costas  
>E acertou o Santo Cristo, começou a sorrir<strong>

Zetsu: Credo, o povo gosta de ver gente morrendo? *lado negro* Deve ser luta livre!

Madara: Esse cara não sabe lutar limpo, Poxa, atirar pelas costas é sacanagem! *inconformado*

Hidan: O Santo Cristo também é imortal?

Kamy: Deve ser pra sorrir depois de levar um tiro...

**Sentindo o sangue na garganta,  
>João olhou pras bandeirinhas e pro povo a aplaudir<br>E olhou pro sorveteiro e pras câmeras e  
>A gente da TV que filmava tudo ali<strong>

Tobi: O povo ficou feliz por ele ter morrido? *chocado*

Kisame: Ainda não morreu...

Tobi: Tanto faz...

Hidan: Cacete... Tinha sorveteiro lá também? *mais chocado* Agora fiquei com vontade de chupar sorvete!

Itachi: Aí do seu lado tem algo pra chupar... *fala com desinteresse* E o impressionante é que até agora não saiu do seu lado!

Hidan: *rubro* Vai à merda!

Kamy: E Hidan, você parece grávida, toda hora deseja algo... *olha de Hidan pra Kakuzo* Você não está grávido, não né?

Hidan: Claro que não!

**E se lembrou de quando era uma criança  
>E de tudo o que vivera até ali<br>E decidiu entrar de vez naquela dança  
>"Se a via-crucis virou circo, estou aqui"<strong>

Kakuzo: Agora vai se arrepender de tudo só pra ir pro céu, quer ver?

Tobi: Agora de luta virou dança? *boiando*

Madara: crucis não tem assento?

Kamy: Falo mais nada! *jogada na cadeira*

**E nisso o sol cegou seus olhos  
>E então Maria Lúcia ele reconheceu<br>Ela trazia a Winchester-22  
>A arma que seu primo Pablo lhe deu<strong>

Konan: Nossa, séculos depois a garota trás a arma...

Hidan: O legal que a arma tem o nome dos irmãos Winchester!

**"Jeremias, eu sou homem. coisa que você não é  
>E não atiro pelas costas não<br>Olha pra cá filha-da-puta, sem-vergonha  
>Dá uma olhada no meu sangue e vem sentir o teu perdão"<strong>

Kamy: E ESSE CARA NÃO MORRE NUNCA!

Itachi: E ESSA MUSICA QUE NÃO ACABA TAMBÉM!

Deidara: Que lindo vai perdoar o cara!

Sasori: Se fosse eu, não perdoava!

Kamy: E estavam quietos até agora por quê?

Sasori e Deidara: Estávamos dormindo? *apontou pra duas cadeiras bem no fundam*

Kamy: *olhos brilhando* Que kawaii, dormiram juntinhos!

**E Santo Cristo com a Winchester-22  
>Deu cinco tiros no bandido traidor<br>Maria Lúcia se arrependeu depois  
>E morreu junto com João, seu protetor<strong>

Deidara: É parente do Hidan?

Konan: Estamos desconfiados de que seja sim!

Zetsu: Ainda consegue dar cinco tiros, aff... *lado negro* MORRE DESGRAÇA!

Itachi: Agora a garota se arrepende e se mata... *revira os olhos*

**E o povo declarava que João de Santo Cristo  
>Era santo porque sabia morrer<br>E a alta burguesia da cidade  
>Não acreditou na história que eles viram na TV<strong>

Itachi: *fazendo um altarsinho com fotos do clã Uchiha*

Kisame: Pra que isso o besta?

Itachi: Se esse tal de João virou santo só porque sabia morrer, o clã Uchiha viraram Deuses! *irônico*

Pain: Pior não é isso... Os granfinos viram pela TV tudo que aconteceu e ainda duvidam...

Kamy: Esse é o nosso Brasil! *sorris colgate*

**E João não conseguiu o que queria  
>Quando veio pra Brasília, com o diabo ter<br>Ele queria era falar pro presidente  
>Pra ajudar toda essa gente que só faz...<strong>

**Sofrer...**

Hidan: AH VAI A MERDA... TODO ESSE TEMPO EM BRASILIA, ENGRAVIDA A MINA E NÃO CONSEGUIU FALAR COM O BOSTA DO PRESIDENTE? *super irritado*

Kakuzo: Ele que ajudou a fazer uma boa parte sofrer e queria ajudar *irônico*

Itachi: Agora me mato... Aturei essa musica inteira pra ter que ler isso no final? *pega kunai*

Kisame: *tira a kunai das mãos de Itachi* Larga de emisse!

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

Kamy: E o que a gente faz agora?

Madara: VAMOS EMBORA! Estou velho demais pra ter que ficar ouvido musica de gente doida!

Tobi: Mada-chan, você não está velho... Está bem novinho!

Madara: *olhos brilhando* Ohh Tobi-kun, por isso que te amo!

Kamy: Opa, logo no final revelações? *olhos brilhando* KAWAII!

Tobi e Madara: TERMINA LOGO ISSO! *veia saltando*

Kamy: Medo...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Meu santo, achei que nunca iria terminar isso aqui O.O Foi tenso isso...<strong>

**Mas espero que tenham gostado e pra avisar, já tenho a proxima música que é do É o Tchan, escolhida pela Suellen-san, vai ser babado hahaha...**

**Como a musica foi longa, o papo aqui vai ser curto, então...**

**DEIXEM REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	4. Na boquinha da garrafa

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *chega com quatro garrafinhas de cervejas e um rádio*

Hidan: Pensei que não tocaria musicas!

Kamy: Hoje é especial! *entrega uma cerveja pra Hidan*

Kakuzo: Espero que não tenha usado minha grana pra comprar isso! *aponta pras garrafas*

Kamy: Não se preocupe que esse foi de graça! *entrega uma cerveja pro Kakuzo* Alguém tem pilhar grandes?

Itachi: Eu tenho... *entrega seis pilhar grandes pra Kamy*

Kamy: Valeu! *pega as pilhas e da uma cerveja pro Itachi*

Kisame: Também quero cerveja...

Kamy: Eu pensava que você bebia água com sal! *entrega a ultima cerveja a Kisame*

Kisame: Eu bebo às vezes, mas hoje quero a cerveja...

Deidara: Que música irá tocar? *vendo Kamy por as pilhas no rádio e pegar um CD*

Kamy: Essa... *mostra a musica*

Konan: Opa... Quero dançar!

Kamy: E vai... Não só você, mas eu Tobi e Deidara!

Deidara: Eu por quê?

Kamy: Porque mandei... E também é pra você deixar Sasori doidinho hoje!

Sasori e Deidara: *rubro*

Tobi: Ebaaa Tobi vai dançar! *pulando com braços erguidos*

Kamy: Já esvaziaram as garrafas?

Itachi, Kisame, Hidan e Kakuzo: Sim!

Kamy: Então passam elas pra cá! *pega as garrafas e põe no chão com certa distancia*

Konan: Liga logo esse som!

Kamy: Calma que estou pondo a letra pra eles verem... *põe a letra e vai pra perto do trio* Prontinho... Agora podemos começar!

**No samba ela me disse que rala**  
><strong>No samba eu já vi ela quebrar<strong>

Hidan: Aff... Nunca vi tanta putaria em duas frases!

Zetsu: E desde quando se rala no samba?

Kamy, Deidara, Konan e Tobi: *parecendo as loiras e morenas do tchan*

**No samba ela gosta do rala, rala**  
><strong>Me trocou pela garrafa<strong>  
><strong>Não agüentou e foi ralar<strong>

Hidan: Aff... Trocou um pau por uma garrafa... *bufa*

Kamy: Ei precisamos de um jacaré aqui! *para de dançar e olha pros rapazes*

Itachi: Estou fora...

Kisame: Nem olha pra mim...

Madara: Estou muito bem aqui assistindo... *sem tirar os olhos de Tobi*

Hidan: Eu danço! *se levanta e vai pra perto dos "dançarinos"*

Kakuzu: Deu louca em você? *olhar irado*

Kamy: Se preocupa não, Kakuzu... O Hidan é só seu!

Kakuzu: *vermelho*

Deidara: Acho que estou vendo coisa! *olhos arregalados*

**Vai ralando na boquinha da garrafa**  
><strong>É na boca da garrafa<strong>  
><strong>Vai descendo na boquinha da garrafa<strong>  
><strong>É na boca da garrafa<strong>

Hidan, Kamy, Deidara, Tobi e Konan: *requebrando perto das garrafas*

Kakuzu: Já basta a musica ser uma putaria agora tenho que VER a putaria... *mais irritado ainda*

Pain: Ainda quero entender uma coisa... O cara reclama da garota trocar ele por uma garrafa e ainda pede pra ela ralar na boca da garrafa?

Kamy: Olha pra Konan que você logo vai entender o por que... *sem parar de dançar*

Pain: *olha pra Konan* Agora entendi *babando*

**Desce mais, desce mais um pouquinho **  
><strong>Desce mais, desce devagarinho<strong>

Sasori: *sem tirar os olhos de Deidara* Se descer mais a garrafa vai se alojar em lugares estranhos!

Madara: E pra que descer de vagarinho? *vendo Tobi rebolar sensualmente*

Kakuzu: Já volto *se levanta e vai até a porta*

Zetsu: *lado negro* Vai aonde?

Kakuzu: Ao banheiro!

Pain: Mas já?

Kakuzu: Vai à merda! *sai*

**Vai saindo da boquinha da garrafa**  
><strong>É da boca da garrafa<strong>  
><strong>Vai subindo na boquinha da garrafa<strong>  
><strong>É da boca da garrafa<strong>

Zetsu: Agora querem que ela saia da boca da garrafa? *lado negro* Ela está trepando com uma garrafa...

Madara: É isso Tobi-kun sobe, sobe! *olhos brilhando*

Sasori: Tem criança que ouve isso?

Kamy: Escuto desde os meus seis anos essa musica... *ainda dançando*

**Sobe mais, sobe mais um pouquinho**  
><strong>Sobe mais, sobe devagarinho<strong>

Madara: Sobe bem devagar mesmo! *mais brilhos nos olhos*

Kakuzu: Voltei... *olha pro povo dançando* Ainda não acabou a musica?

Kisame: Pior que não! *quase dormindo na cadeira*

Kakuzu: *ainda olhando pros "dançarinos"* Vou ao banheiro de novo...

Madara, Sasori e Pain: Também vou! *seguem Kakuzu*

**Sim, ela gosta do rala, rala e no embalo do samba**  
><strong>Ela só pensa em ralar<strong>  
><strong>Ela gosta do rala, rala, viu a boca da garrafa<strong>  
><strong>Não agüentou e foi ralar<strong>

Itachi: Credo ela só pensa em ralar, hein...

Zetsu: Imagine ela passando em frente a um bar! *lado negro* Vai dar a louca e vai ralar com todas as garrafas que encontrar!

Kisame: Mas vai ser uma atração e tanto pros bêbados desse bar!

**Vai ralando na boquinha da garrafa**  
><strong>É na boca da garrafa<strong>  
><strong>Sobe e desce na boquinha da garrafa<strong>  
><strong>É na boca da garrafa<strong>

Kakuzu, Madara, Sasori e Pain: *voltam e vêem o povo subindo e descendo na boca da garrafa*

Madara: É hoje que não saímos do banheiro! *todos voltam ao banheiro*

Kamy: Fracos! *termina de dançar*

Deidara: Até que foi legal dançar essa musica!

Tobi: Tobi quer mais! *levanta os braços divertido*

Hidan: Essa musica pode ser uma putaria, mas foi legal até...

Kakuzu, Madara, Sasori e Pain: *voltam*

Kakuzu: Até que enfim a musica acabou!

Kamy: Reclama não, que vimos que você gostou!

Kakuzu: Gostei não!

Kamy: Então você tem um sério problema na bexiga, né? Pois não parava de ir ao banheiro!

Konan: O impressionante é que ele ia ao banheiro depois que via o Hidan rebolando! *divertida*

Kakuzu: E você fica quieta, ouviu?

Pain: Mais respeito com minha Konanzinha! *abraça Konan*

Kamy: Espera... Vocês é um casal assumido? *assustada*

Konan e Pain: Sim!

Madara: Também quero ter um parceiro pra assumir um caso... *olha de soslaio pra Tobi*

Kamy: Pensei que você e Tobi tinham assumido o romance!

Tobi: Tobi não tem romance com Mada-chan. *vermelhinho*

Kamy: Sei... E eu estou trepando com Hidan!

Kakuzu: Vamos acabar logo com esse capitulo? *sangue no zóio*

Kamy: Ta né... *inconformada*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eita Su, viu só o que vc fez? Os caras ficaram mais no banheiro do que vendo a musica kkkkkkk<strong>

**É meu povo, é nisso que dá as musicas de É o Tchan hahaha... Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e o proximo será uma musica escolhida pela DanielleJB... Siiim, Dani-senpai escolheu outra musica hahaha...**

**E o legal, terminei o proximo capitulo hj, e se depender de vocês, eu até posso postar bem rapidinho rsrsrs... Enqnto isso vou adiantando as outras musicas que me pediram =P**

**Bjs bjs, xau xau e o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	5. Candeeiro encantado

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Todos: *cada dupla dormindo em um canto do cinema*

Kamy: Pessoal, acorde!

Todos: *continuam dormindo*

Kamy: Gente tem musica pra analisar! *ninguém acorda* ACORDA LOGO CAMBADA!

Hidan: Mas que porra é essa? *acorda assustado quase caindo do colo de Kakuzo*

Tobi: O que está acontecendo? *esfrega os olhos ainda no colo de Madara*

Deidara: *sem sair do colo de Sasori e abraçado ao pescoço dele* Está ficando louca, só pode! *boceja*

Itachi: *no colo de Kisame* Louca essa já é, só esqueceram de interná-la!

Konan: *no colo de Pain, tendo a mão dele dentro de sua capa* Então não seja por isso, a internamos nós mesmos!

Kamy: *irritadas* E porque estão uns nos colos dos outros? *olha desconfiada*

Konan: Porque o colo do meu amorzinho é muito bom!

Hidan, Itachi e Deidara: *vermelhos* É mais confortável do que na cadeira!

Kamy: Ah-han... To sabendo!

Tobi: Mada-chan sempre da colinho pro Tobi dormir!

Kamy: E você Zetsu-senpai, porque está sem ninguém aí?

Zetsu: *olhar melancólico* Ninguém me quer! *lado negro* Não preciso de ninguém!

Kamy: Aff... *bufa* Vamos a musica então...

**Lá no sertão  
>Cabra macho não ajoelha<br>Nem faz parelha  
>Com quem é de traição<br>Puxa o facão, risca o chão  
>Que sai centelha<br>Porque tem vez  
>Que só mesmo a lei do cão...<strong>

Madara: No sertão é assim?

Kamy: Pior que é... Principalmente o sertão do Brasil, aí fode tudo!

Tobi: Pra que puxar o facão e ficar riscando o chão? *cunfuso*

Sasori: Vai ver que esse cara, pensa que é giz!

**É Lampa, é Lampa, é Lampa  
>É Lampião<br>Meu candeeiro encantado  
>Meu candeeiro encantado...<strong>

Kakuzu: O cara agora pareceu um gago *bufa*

Hidan: E ainda acha que somos surdos... Pra que repetir a porra da frase?

Kisame: Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Kamy: Já fez, mas pode fazer outra! *sorrisinho sacana*

Kisame: *irritado* Quem escolheu essa musica?

Kamy: *tenta disfarçar* Uma amiga...

Itachi: Que amiga? *desconfiado*

Kamy: Uma amiga do Nyah...

Hidan: FALA PORRA!

Kamy: A Dani-senpai!

Todos: ELA DE NOVO?

Pain: Só pode ser perseguição *se esparramando na cadeira*

Itachi: Agora deu uma louca vontade de me matar...

**Enquanto a faca não sai  
>Toda vermelha<br>A cabroeira  
>Não dá sossego não<br>Revira bucho  
>Estripa corno, corta orelha<br>Quem nem já fez  
>Virgulino, o Capitão...<strong>

Hidan: Agora deu vontade de vomitar...

Kamy: *olha pra Kakuzu* Tem certeza que ele não está grávido?

Kakuzu: Certeza!

Tobi: Agora até Tobi desconfiou... *olha pra Hidan* Você é o que mais gosta de estripar os outros e está enjoado?

Todos: *olham desconfiados*

Hidan: Vamos logo terminar essa musica? *disfarça*

**É Lampa, é Lampa, é Lampa  
>É Lampião<br>Meu candeeiro encantado  
>Meu candeeiro encantado...<strong>

Deidara: Pra que por o refrão de novo?

Kamy: Pra dar clima hehe...

Zetsu: *lado negro* Esse "é lampa" está parecendo aqueles anõezinhos da Fantástica fabrica de chocolate! *lado branco* É... Aqueles "lumpadidu", algo assim!

Kamy: Verdade parece mesmo hahaha...

Hidan: Kuzu empresta uma graninha aí?

Kakuzu: Hein? *olhar psicótico*

Hidan: Deu fome, quero comprar um chocolate...

Kakuzu: *tira uma nota do bolso* Quero a grana de volta e com juros!

Hidan: *já na porta* MÃO DE VACA!

Todos: *assustados*

Grilos: *também assustados*

Kamy: Hidan sentiu fome do nada?

Madara: Kakuzu deu rápido uma grana pro Hidan?

Kisame: Desde quando ele chama o Kakuzu de Kuzu?

Konan: Isso não se vê todo dia!

**Já foi-se o tempo  
>Do fuzil papo amarelo<br>Prá se bater  
>Com poder lá do sertão<br>Mas lampião disse  
>Que contra o flagelo<br>Tem que lutar  
>Com parabelo na mão...<strong>

Hidan: *volta com uma barra enorme de chocolate* Porque falam tanto desse Lampião?

Kamy: Porque foi o rei do cangaço!

Hidan: Ah ta...

Kisame: Sabe... Essa musica é meio sem sentido...

Kamy: Está contando a história do cangaço... *olha a letra* Ou pelo menos tenta contar...

Pain: Pra que trocar fuzil por parabelo? *inconformado*

Kamy: Com o parabelo você pode usar mais balas, com o fuzil é impossível por mais de uma bala!

Itachi: Bem informadinha hein?

Kamy: O google é pra essas coisa, né bem?

**E é Lampa, é Lampa, é Lampa  
>É Lampião<br>Meu candeeiro encantado  
>Meu candeeiro encantado<br>Meu candeeiro encantado...**

Hidan: E de novo a merda do refrão... *comendo chocolate*

Kamy: Da um pedaço?

Hidan: Não!

Kamy: Seu mal... *vai pro cantinho*

Zetsu: *lado negro* Agora se já não bastasse repetir duas vezes esse candeeiro encantado, ele repete mais uma! *muito irritado*

**Falta o cristão  
>Aprender com São Francisco<br>Falta tratar  
>O nordeste como o sul<br>Falta outra vez  
>Lampião, trovão, corisco<br>Falta feijão  
>Ao invés de mandacaru<strong>

Tobi: O que o cristão tem que aprender com São Francisco?

Kamy: Sei lá...

Tobi: E como assim tratar o nordeste como o sul?

Kamy: É que nordeste não é tão bem tratado como o sul!

Pain: O presidente não cuida de lá?

Kamy: Eles fingem que nem existe... E agora é presidentA!

Todos: Hein?

Kamy: Longa história...

Tobi: Não tem feijão por lá?

Kamy: E eu é que sei, não moro lá!

Itachi: Mas tu faz pergunta demais, hein rapaz!

Tobi: Tobi quer aprender!

Madara: Mada-chan ensina Tobi! *olhar pervo*

**Falta a nação  
>Acender seu candeeiro<br>Faltam chegar  
>Mais Gonzagas lá de Exú<br>Falta o Brasil  
>De Jackson do Pandeiro<br>Maculêlê, Carimbó  
>Maracatu...<strong>

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

Kamy: De tudo isso só entendi a parte de Gonzaga...

Madara: E o que quer dizer?

Kamy: Que falta musicas boa! *suspira* É, não se fazem mais músicos como antigamente!

Konan: E esse Jackson do pandeiro?

Deidara: E eu que pensava que ele cantava pop...

Kamy: Esse é outro! *olha torto pra Deidara* O Jackson do pandeiro parece que também é musico e um dos bons!

**É Lampa, é Lampa, é Lampa  
>É Lampião<br>Meu candeeiro encantado  
>Meu candeeiro encantado<br>Meu candeeiro encantado...**

Sasori: E o maldito refrão de novo!

Kakuzu: Esse lampião deve ter sido um cangaceiro muito bom...

Hidan: É... Só falam dele aí!

Konan: Verdade, cadê a Maria bonita? Ela era a mulher dele, não era?

Kamy: Era sim...

Konan: Olha o preconceito contra as mulheres... *irritada* Pelo jeito ela foi uma grande mulher e estão tentando esconder!

Hidan: *nem da atenção* Estou com sono, vou dormir! *vai pro colo de Kakuzu e pega no sono rápido*

Kamy: Está decidido! *se levanta do nada* É agora que descubro que ele está grávido ou não! *vai até a porta* E vocês que terminem o capitulo!

Itachi: Bem... Então termina aqui!

Pain: É... Até o próximo!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>É gente e agora... Hidan está ou não gravido? O.O<br>**  
><strong>E se estiver, quem será o pai do mini imortal?<strong>  
><strong><br>Só no proximo capitulo rsrsrs**  
><strong><br>E gente, o proximo já está terminado, então aviso, estou fazendo as musicas q já foram pedidas, então, qndo eu terminar de fazer os caps aviso para poder ter mais pedidos ^^**

**Agora o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	6. O meu amor

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *aparece arrastando um doutor pela gola* É aquele ali doutor! *aponta pra Hidan*

Hidan: *meio assustado* Quem é esse?

Kamy: É o doutor costelinha... Ele irá descobrir se você está ou não grávido!

Hidan: Costelinha? Da onde ele tirou isso?

Kamy: Já, já você descobre... Doutor manda bala aí!

Dr. Costelinha: Tire sua capa para eu poder te examinar direito rapaz! *vê Hidan tirar a capa* Uou, que lindas costelinhas você tem. *olhos brilhando*

Hidan: Agora entendi! *entorta a cara*

Dr. Costelinha: Bem, os exames vão demorar um pouquinho! *vai até alguns instrumentos médicos que apareceram misteriosamente*

Kamy: Sem problemas, assim a gente vai adiantando a musica aqui!

Itachi: E quem foi que pediu a musica dessa vez?

Madara: Eu vi que é uma tal de ddd...

Tobi: Nome doido!

Kamy: mais respeito com minhas amiga *brava* Vamos ver a musica!

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
>E que me deixa louca quando me beija a boca<br>A minha pele toda fica arrepiada  
>E me beija com calma e fundo<br>Até minh'alma se sentir beijada**

Zetsu: É um cara quem canta isso e ainda fala "me deixa louca"... *lado negro* Tem doido pra tudo!

Itachi: Meio pornô isso...

Kisame: Beija com calma e fundo... Está muito pornô isso!

Tobi: Tem como a alma se sentir beijada? *confuso*

Pain: Sei não!

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
>Que rouba os meus sentidos, viola os meus ouvidos<br>Com tantos segredos lindos e indecentes  
>Depois brinca comigo, ri do meu umbigo<br>E me crava os dentes**

Kakuzu: Como se viola os ouvidos de alguém?

Hidan: É só ler a frase abaixo que você entende besta! *sendo examinado*

Kisame: Hein? Ri do umbigo? *arqueia a sobrancelha*

Konan: É tão feio assim o umbigo desse cara?

Kamy: Sei lá, mas ele é masoquista, quer que crave os dentes nele...

**Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz  
>Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz<strong>

Deidara: E ele se refere a ele de novo como uma menina!

Sasori: E deve estar em um triangulo amoroso...

Kamy: Porque diz isso? *confusa*

Sasori: Simples, olha a frase... Ela diz "sou sua menina" e logo fala "e ele é meu rapaz"...

Tobi: Tobi ainda não entendeu...

Deidara: Deixa que eu entendi... O danna quis dizer e a tal garota está falando com o suposto namorado, então, quando ela fala pro tal namorado "e ele é meu rapaz", ela devia estar falando de outro...

Sasori: É isso aí!

Tobi: Ahh ta...

Konan: Mas já na segunda frase, já tem perversão!

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
>Que me deixa maluca, quando me roça a nuca<br>E quase me machuca com a barba mal feita  
>E de pousar as coxas entre as minhas coxas<br>Quando ele se deita**

Hidan: Uoooooou olha a putaria começando!

Kamy: A lá... *divertida* Roçando a nuca, quase sendo machucada pela barba mal feita uuuuuiiii...

Madara: Melhor... Coxa com coxa! *se abanando*

Hidan: Ei doutor já terminou essa porra de exame?

Dr. Costinha: Já sim... *olha pra Hidan e sorri* Parabéns, você será, mamãe, digo... Papai!

Todos: O QUE? *pasmos*

Kamy: Bem que eu desconfiava!

Dr. Costinha: E está entrando no quarto mês já!

Pain: Bem que eu reparei que ele está meio gordinho...

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
>De me fazer rodeios, de me beijar os seios<br>Me beijar o ventre e me deixar em brasa  
>Desfruta do meu corpo como se o meu corpo<br>Fosse a sua casa**

Kamy: Agora está explicado porque Chico Buarque era bem polemico!

Zetsu: Musica bem pornográfica! *lado negro* E bem sugestiva também.

Kisame: Agora o corpo virou propriedade...

Itachi: Ei por falar em ventre... Quem é o pai do mini imortal? *olha pro doutor*

Dr. Costinha: Só há um jeito de descobrir!

Todos: COMO? *curiosos*

Dr. Costinha: Com isso! *mostra uma espécie de pázinha* É muito eficiente isso... Vamos senhor Hidan, fique de costas pra mim, sim! *sorriso sinistro*

Hidan: *assustado* NÃÃÃÃO, SAI DE PERTO... EU FALO QUEM É O PAI, MAS SAI DE PERTO! *corre pra longe do doutor e gruda no pescoço de Kakuzu* ELE É O PAI, AGORA SOME DAQUI! *apavorado*

Dr. Costinha: Não disse que era eficiente? *sorriso sacana*

Todos menos Kakuzu e Hidan: HAHAHAHAHAHA...

Dr. Costinha: *vai embora e leva toda a parafernália médica junto*

**Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz  
>Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz<strong>

Madara: Pra que sempre ficar repetindo o refrão? *irritado*

Kamy: Porque é divertido ver sua cara irritada, ué...

Madara: *veia saltando*

Tobi: Calma Mada-chan, liga pra ela não! *abraça Madara*

Madara: Só faço isso, porque o Tobi-kun pediu! *retribui o abraço*

Hidan: Mas nessa musica só rola putaria né? *lendo a letra inteira* É sacanagem pura aí!

Kakuzu: Pior que é e sinto que vem coisas piores por aí!

Kisame: Mas agora você nem vai ligar mais, né papai? *sarcástico*

Pain: É bom ir mimando no começo, pois vai se lascar feio hahaha...

Kakuzu: *olha confuso*

Sasori: Oras, vai dizer que não sabe que tem comprar enxoval?

Deidara: É... Vai ter que gastar muuuuito!

Kakuzu: Acho que estou passando mal! *se senta com a mão no peito*

Hidan: Ei, não assustem ele, não quero meu filho órfão!

Kamy: Uiiii... Já está conformadinho, né? *irônica*

Hidan: *vermelho* VAMOS ACABAR ESSE CAPITULO POR AQUI, AGORAAA!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Genteee foi mal pela demora, é a preguiça de postar e também estou me arrumando pro Anime Friends *-*<strong>

**Agora aviso, aguentem nos pedidos, quero deixar bem adiantado aqui e também só vou escrever no domingo ou segunda u.u**

**E quase apanho no final kkkkkkkkkk**

**As fãs de Hidan devem estar doidas pra me matar, maaas... Não me culpem e sim o Kakuzu, foi ele quem engravidou o albino kkkkkkkkk**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado e como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	7. Dezesseis

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *fazendo uma lista* Então Hidan-senpai, o que você acha? *mostra a lista*

Hidan: *lendo* Você não acha que tem muita coisa aqui?

Kamy: Que nada... Isso é só o básico!

Hidan: O BASICO? *assustado* Assim meu filho fica sem pai, mesmo!

Kakuzu: Porque sinto que isso tem a ver comigo? *temeroso*

Kamy: Porque tem, olha *mostra a lista pra Kakuzu* Você terá que comprar isso pro bebê!

Kakuzu: *lendo* Acho que vou desmaiar...

Kisame: Sem querer estragar a festinha de vocês, mas que tal começar a ver a musica?

Sasori: Tem razão, é falta de educação fazer os outros esperarem!

**João Roberto era o maioral  
>O nosso Johnny era um cara legal<strong>

Itachi: Aff... As rimas começaram logo na primeira estrofe!

Zetsu: Esse Johnny era de todos, hein? *lado negro* Bem suspeito!

**Ele tinha um Opala metálico azul  
>Era o rei dos pegas na Asa Sul<br>E em todo lugar**

Kamy: Apesar de amar azul, sou mais o carro do Dean!

Konan: Verdade, bem maneiro o carro dele!

Pain: Tipo assim... Se o cara era o rei em todo lugar, então porque não falou logo de uma vez?

Tobi: Como assim senpai? *confuso*

Pain: Oras, ali está que ele era o rei na Asa Sul e depois vem falar que era em todo lugar? Vai a merda!

**Quando ele pegava no violão  
>Conquistava as meninas<br>E quem mais quisesse ter  
>Sabia tudo da Janis<br>Do Led Zeppelin, dos Beatles e dos Rolling Stones**

Kakuzu: Espera todas essas bandas não são de rock?

Todos: Sim!

Kakuzu: Então pra que ele vai tocar violão? Tocasse guitarra!

Madara: Apoiado!

Hidan: Vai ver que era outro mão de vaca! *olha disfarçadamente pra Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: O que quer dizer com isso?

Hidan: Nada! *disfarça*

**Mas de uns tempos prá cá  
>Meio que sem querer<br>Alguma coisa aconteceu**

Tobi: Tobi pode ser meio lerdo pra entender, mas digo uma coisa...

Madara: O que foi?

Tobi: Desde quando as coisas acontecem por querer?

Kamy: Verdade, pois tudo que quero não acontece, só o que não quero!

**Johnny andava meio quieto demais  
>Só que quase ninguém percebeu<strong>

Sasori: Qual é o problema de ser quieto?

Deidara: Pior não é isso... Ninguém percebeu ele quietão!

Kisame: Foi mandado pra escanteio hehehe...

Itachi: E quem escolheu dessa vez a musica?

Kamy: Foi... *lendo o nome* Lilithya deusa da morte.

Konan: Por Kami, da onde ela tirou esse nome?

Kamy: E vai perguntar pra mim?

**Johnny estava com um sorriso estranho  
>Quando marcou um super pega no fim de semana<br>Não vai ser no CASEB  
>Nem no Lago Norte, nem na UnB<strong>

Itachi: Sorriso estranho me lembra Kisame! *pensativo*

Kamy: Sério? Pra mim lembra Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Chamooou? *aparece do nada*

Pain: Não... Some daqui sua cobra desdentada! *chuta Orochimaru pra longe*

Konan: Ei Itachi, a segunda linha também te lembra o Kisame? *sorriso suspeito*

Itachi: *distraído* Um pouco... *percebe o que fala* Não me enche Konan!

Madara: Aonde vai ser esse maldito pega? *perdendo a paciência*

**As máquinas prontas  
>Um ronco de motor<br>A cidade inteira se movimentou**

Hidan: Cacete, a cidade inteira está a fim de ver o racha!

Kakuzu: Acho que estão mais é a fim de ver o cara se lascar! *acariciando a barriga de Hidan*

Kamy: *olhando a cena* KAWAAAII!

**E Johnny disse:  
>"- Eu vou prá curva do Diabo em Sobradinho e vocês ?"<strong>

Kamy: MAS QUE PORRA! DESDE QUANDO "PRA" TEM ACENTO?

Madara: E a gente achando que estávamos livres dos assassinos de português!

Tobi: Tobi agora ficou com medo... O cara está indo pra curva do inferno! *tremendo de medo*

Madara: Calma que eu protejo Tobi! *abraça Tobi*

Tobi: Arigatou Mada-chan *olhos brilhando*

Kamy: KAWAAAII!

**E os motores sairam ligados a mil  
>Prá estrada da morte o maior pega que existiu<br>Só deu para ouvir, foi aquela explosão  
>E os pedaços do Opala azul de Johnny pelo chão<strong>

Kamy: SAÍRAM, TEM ACENTO!

Pain: E mais um "pra" com acento.

Tobi: Tadinho do Johnny, ele morreu!

Kamy: *muuuito irritada* BEM FEITOOO! ISSO É POR TER MATADO O COITADO DO PORTUGUÊS QUE NÃO FEZ NADA DE ERRADO PRA TI!

Hidan: Acho que ela estressou! *vendo Kamy andar de um lado para o outro*

Kamy: SIM, ESTRESSEI, POIS RECLAMAM QUE NÓS POBRES FICWHITTERS ESCREVEMOS UMA OU OUTRA COISA ERRADA E QUEREM NOS ESFOLAR!

Kakuzu: Depois reclama que não tem fã!

Kamy: *sangue no zóio*

**No dia seguinte, falou o diretor:  
>"- O aluno João Roberto não está mais entre nós<br>Ele só tinha dezesseis.  
>Que isso sirva de aviso prá vocês".<strong>

Hidan: Diretor da porra... Todos pensando que ele iria prestar uma homenagem ao Johnny e ele fala que é pra servir de lição pra cambada!

Kamy: E OLHA A PORRA DO "PRA" COM ACENTO DE NOOOVOO!

Madara: *amordaça Kamy e a prende a cadeira* Você está me dando dor de cabeça!

Tobi: Nossa, o cara já dirigia com dezesseis anos! *pasmo*

**E na saída da aula, foi estranho e bonito  
>Todo o mundo cantando baixinho:<strong>

Kisame: Foi estranho ou foi bonito?

Konan: Os dois!

Zetsu: E pra que cantar baixinho? *lado negro* Agora só faltam dar as mãos! *revira os olhos*

**Strawberry Fields Forever  
>Strawberry Fields Forever<strong>

Deidara: Essa é boa hahaha… A Kamy vive fugindo do inglês e olha ele ali hahahaha...

Sasori: É bom que alguém traduza pra ela! *aponta pra kamy* Ela já está virando a cabeça para os lados que nem um cachorrinho pra poder entender!

Zetsu: Err... Problemas... *lado negro* O google não presta pra nada mesmo hein?

Konan: O que foi?

Zetsu: O google não traduziu!

Kisame: Putz!

Hidan: Agora ela terá que esperar alguém de bom coração pra traduzir pra ela!

Kakuzu: Se lascou!

**E até hoje, quem se lembra  
>Diz que não foi o caminhão<br>Nem a curva fatal  
>E nem a explosão<strong>

Madara: Deve ter sido a parede então!

Tobi: Ou o poste!

Itachi: Poste não transforma um carro em um quebra-cabeça!

**Johnny era fera demais  
>Prá vacilar assim<br>E o que dizem que foi tudo  
>Por causa de um coração partido<strong>

**Um coração (5x)**

Kamy: Nhe shoue... Nhe shoueee! *resmunga amordaçada*

Todos: Heeeein?

Konan: *tira a mordaça* O que foi mulher?

Kamy: Estou pedindo pra me soltarem!

Konan: Ah ta! *solta Kamy*

Kamy: *já livre* Agora vou dizer... A porra do "pra" com acento voltou e o burro morre em um racha pela bosta do coração partido? Ah merda esse cara!

Hidan: E ainda falam de mim quando desato a falar palavrões!

**Bye, bye bye Johnny  
>Johnny, bye, bye<br>Bye, bye Johnny.**

Kamy: Isso Johnny, some da minha vida, some!

Madara: Agora vão ficar falando tchau pro Johnny até quando? *entediado*

Kamy: Até a hora que eu der um tiro em todos!

Konan: É por isso que não consegue namorado.

Kamy: E LÁ EU QUERO UM NAMORADO? *volta a se irritar* O ultimo queria mandar até nas roupas que visto, estou fora!

Hidan: Bem gente, não sei vocês, mas estou indo. *se levanta e vai até a porta* Estou quase no quinto mês e quero saber se é menino ou menina!

Kakuzu: Vou junto! *acompanha Hidan*

Tobi: Tobi ainda quer entender uma coisa!

Todos: O que?

Tobi: Como ele entrou no quarto mês de gravidez e ninguém reparou nisso?

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

Pain: Boa...

Konan: Eu até reparei que ele estava meio barrigudinho, mas não quis dizer nada pra não ofender, sabe?

Itachi: Eu também, ainda mais que ele tem uma fissura por aquele corpo... Poderia querer nos matar, até!

Kisame: Que tal acabar com o papo pra acabarem com esse maldito programa!

Todos: *sem expressão*

Kisame: *veia saltando*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>*faz um muro de gelo eterno pra se proteger dos tiros* Genteee tenho motivos por ter demorado T_T<strong>

**Primeiro... Sabado passado eu fui no Anime Friends (uhuulll \o/) e logo em seguida já tive problemas de familia (ou merda), primeira briga séria com o mano =P Estamos até hj sem se falar, mas beleza kkkkkkkk**

**Mas está aqui o cap, o proximo já terminei e já vou conheçar o 9º capitulo ^^**

**Bejinhos pra todos e todas e só pra lembrar...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	8. Eduardo e Monica

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *andando de um lado para o outro* Eles estão demorando!

Tobi: *brincando com os grilinhos* Vai ver que tinha gente na frente deles!

Kamy: É médico particular, impossível! *olha pra Tobi* E deixa os grilos em paz!

Tobi: *mostra a língua* Você está é precisando de um macho.

Kamy: Ei! *olha pra Madara* É isso que você ensina pra ele?

Madara: Isso e muito mais! *sorriso cínico*

Hidan: *chega do nada* CHEGAMOOS!

Kakuzu: *com uma fita em mãos* E aqui diz se é menino ou menina.

Konan: *olhos brilhando* E o que é?

Hidan: Não sabemos, queríamos saber junto de vocês!

Kamy: Que gentil da sua parte *corre e pega a fita* Hora de descobrir cambada! *põe a fita pra rodar*

Sasori: Ei, enquanto a fita roda, vamos ir vendo a letra!

**Quem um dia irá dizer**  
><strong>Que existe razão<strong>  
><strong>Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?<strong>  
><strong>E quem irá dizer<strong>  
><strong>Que não existe razão?<strong>

Hidan: Começo mais besta, né? *com a cabeça no peito de Kakuzu*

Kamy: E você depois que teve que revelar seu romance, está mais amoroso, né? *olha pro casalzinho*

Hidan: *vermelho* É que estou cansado!

Deidara: Ta, agora ficou confuso... Irão dizer que existe sim ou não razão?

Pain: Vai saber...

**Eduardo abriu os olhos, mas não quis se levantar**  
><strong>Ficou deitado e viu que horas eram<strong>  
><strong>Enquanto Mônica tomava um conhaque<strong>  
><strong>No outro canto da cidade, como eles disseram<strong>

Itachi: Antes de zoarmos essa parte... Quem pediu a musica?

Zetsu: *vendo no quadro perto do telão* Foi uma tal de HinaYagami!

Itachi: Beleza, agora... Quem foi que disse que essa tal de Mônica tava mesmo bebendo conhaque?

Kisame: Vai ver que foi os amigos...

Deidara: Mas eles podiam ter mentido!

**Eduardo e Mônica um dia se encontraram sem querer**  
><strong>E conversaram muito mesmo pra tentar se conhecer<strong>  
><strong>Um carinha do cursinho do Eduardo que disse<strong>  
><strong>"Tem uma festa legal, e a gente quer se divertir"<strong>

Sasori: Para tudo... Eles nem se conheciam? *pasmo*

Kamy: Ótimo, então pra que disseram o que Mônica tava fazendo? *igualmente pasma*

Kakuzu: Fala sério, se os carinhas do curso desse cara querem se divertir que vão...

Hidan: Verdade tão esperando o que? A permissão? Bando de manes! *olha pra fita rodando* Olhem vai mostra! *olhos brilhando de emoção*

Kamy, Konan, Deidara e Tobi: *olhos brilhando* É MENINOOO!

Kakuzu: *olha bem pra fita* SÃO meninos! *assustado*

Pain: Caraca mano, sempre soube que você faz seu trabalho direito, mas até aí você trabalha bem? *pasmo*

Kisame: É... Despesas em dobro!

Hidan: Vai à merda cara!

**Festa estranha, com gente esquisita**  
><strong>"Eu não tô legal", não agüento mais birita"<strong>  
><strong>E a Mônica riu, e quis saber um pouco mais<strong>  
><strong>Sobre o boyzinho que tentava impressionar<strong>  
><strong>E o Eduardo, meio tonto, só pensava em ir pra casa<strong>  
><strong>"É quase duas, eu vou me ferrar"<strong>

Kamy: Festa estranhe? Com gente esquisita? Ta mais parecendo a akatsuki!

Akas: Olha o respeito!

Pain: Aff cara, o besta vendo que não agüenta muita bebida, enche a cara e paga mico na frente da mina!

Madara: Pior é que ela ta rindo ainda!

Tobi: E pra zoar mais o cara, ela fica perguntando da vida dele...

Deidara: Maldade isso!

**Eduardo e Mônica trocaram telefone**  
><strong>Depois telefonaram e decidiram se encontrar<strong>  
><strong>O Eduardo sugeriu uma lanchonete<strong>  
><strong>Mas a Mônica queria ver o filme do Godard<strong>

Pain: Legal, o cara mesmo bêbado conseguiu lembrar o próprio numero de telefone.

Konan: Mas aonde será que eles anotaram os números?

Madara: Vai ver que eles tinham cartões! *da de ombros*

Kakuzu: Mas já surgiu a primeira diferença deles?

Hidan: Que rápido *pasmo* E quem é esse Godard?

Kamy: Nem olhe pra mim, pois nem sei!

**Se encontraram então no parque da cidade**  
><strong>A Mônica de moto e o Eduardo de "camelo"<strong>  
><strong>O Eduardo achou estranho, e melhor não comentar<strong>  
><strong>Mas a menina tinha tinta no cabelo<strong>

Kisame: Um escolhe cinema, outro lanchonete, pra no fim irem ao parque... Que idiotice!

Itachi: A garota foi fodástica, mas o cara foi humilhação!

Zetsu: Acabou com o cara, né? *lado negro* Isso foi mais que humilhação... Camelo? Coitado...

Tobi: Eita, ele não devia avisar a menina sobre a tinta?

Madara: Devia, mas acho que ele queria era mais rir dela!

**Eduardo e Mônica eram nada parecidos**  
><strong>Ela era de Leão e ele tinha dezesseis<strong>  
><strong>Ela fazia Medicina e falava alemão<strong>  
><strong>E ele ainda nas aulinhas de inglês<strong>

Kamy: Ta... E o que o signo tem a ver com a idade?

Hidan: Porra o cara ta sendo muito humilhado nessa musica! *muda de humor do nada e começa a chorar* Tadinho dele... Sniff... O cara todo apaixonado... Sniff... E é humilhado pela garota... Buaaaa...

Kakuzu: *abraça Hidan* Calma meu assassino... Calminha...

Kisame: Gente, agora fiquei com medo...

Itachi: Se o Kisa-chan falou isso, é porque ta feia a coisa! *assustado*

Kamy: *perva* Kisa-chan?

Itachi: *fica rubro e vira a cara pra disfarçar*

**Ela gostava do Bandeira e do Bauhaus**  
><strong>Van Gogh e dos Mutantes, de Caetano e de Rimbaud<strong>  
><strong>E o Eduardo gostava de novela<strong>  
><strong>E jogava futebol-de-botão com seu avô<strong>

Hidan: *ainda chorando* Buaaaaa... Já chegaaa buaaaa... Buaaa... É humilhação de mais pro coitadooo buaaaa...

Kakuzu: *já perdendo a paciência* Já chega Hidan, vira homem! Isso é só a merda de uma musica... Mal feita, mas ainda é só uma musica!

Hidan: *irrita do nada* Olha o respeito cara! Você pode ser o pai dos moleques, mas ainda posso te bater e quem sabe até te usar pro meu ritual a Jashin-sama!

Kamy: *nem da bola pra discussão do casal* De todas as humilhações, jogar futebol de botão com o avô acho que foi o pior até agora!

Todos: *balançam a cabeça concordando*

**Ela falava coisas sobre o Planalto Central**  
><strong>Também magia e meditação<strong>  
><strong>E o Eduardo ainda tava no esquema<strong>  
><strong>Escola, cinema, clube, televisão<strong>

Kisame: Cacete, já entendemos... A garota é puta esperta e o cara é só um Zé mané!

Madara: Xiii... *vendo a letra* Pelo tanto que tem aqui, o cara ainda vai ser bem humilhado!

Deidara: Tadinho, to ficando com dó já!

**E mesmo com tudo diferente, veio mesmo, de repente**  
><strong>Uma vontade de se ver<strong>  
><strong>E os dois se encontravam todo dia<strong>  
><strong>E a vontade crescia, como tinha de ser<strong>

Konan: Aff... Mesmo com todas essas... "Qualidades" do cara a Mônica quis continuar a vê-lo? *pasma*

Kamy: Pra você ver!

Sasori: Como assim a vontade crescia como tinha de ser? *incrédulo* Isso não tinha que ser nada... O cara é uma formiguinha perto da garota e tinha de ser?

**Eduardo e Mônica fizeram natação, fotografia**  
><strong>Teatro, artesanato, e foram viajar<strong>  
><strong>A Mônica explicava pro Eduardo<strong>  
><strong>Coisas sobre o céu, a terra, a água e o ar<strong>

Zetsu: Credo quantos cursos? *lado negro* Brasileiro gosta tanto assim de ficar fazendo curso?

Kamy: Xiii... Você nem imagina o quanto!

Pain: Ohhh que fofo... *irônico* Ele virou uma criancinha e ta aprendendo sobre o céu, terra, água e ar!

Hidan: Vai ver que ela é uma ninja e ta ensinando como controlar esses elementos hahaha...

**Ele aprendeu a beber, deixou o cabelo crescer**  
><strong>E decidiu trabalhar (não!)<strong>  
><strong>E ela se formou no mesmo mês<strong>  
><strong>Que ele passou no vestibular<strong>

Kakuzu: Legal, o cara aprendeu a ser manguaceiro, resolveu ter um cabelão se achando maior roqueiro e finalmente criou vergonha na cara pra trabalhar... Então pra que MERDA apareceu um "não" ali?

Kamy: Por culpa de músicos assim é que dizem que brasileiro é tudo vagabundo!

Madara: E não é? *arqueia a sobrancelha*

Kamy: Olha o respeito rapa!

Itachi: Cacete o cara ainda tava no vestibular!

**E os dois comemoraram juntos**  
><strong>E também brigaram juntos, muitas vezes depois<strong>  
><strong>E todo mundo diz que ele completa ela<strong>  
><strong>E vice-versa, que nem feijão com arroz<strong>

Pain: Desde quanto um casal que só sabe brigar, se completam?

Konan: Simples... Temos um exemplo bem aqui! *aponta pra Kakuzu e Hidan*

Hidan: *sentado no colo de Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: *fazendo cafuné em Hidan* Que foi?

Todos: Nada...

Zetsu: Mas comparar com comida foi foda!

**Construíram uma casa há uns dois anos atrás**  
><strong>Mais ou menos quando os gêmeos vieram<strong>  
><strong>Batalharam grana, seguraram legal<strong>  
><strong>A barra mais pesada que tiveram<strong>

Kisame: Como assim construíram uma casa?

Kamy: Porque a pergunta? *olha sem entender*

Kisame: O cara tinha acabado de passar no vestibular e acabado de conseguir um trampo, mas já construíram uma casa e tem gêmeos?

Itachi: Pior é ter que ler "batalharam grana"!

Kamy: Porra tava indo tão bem e tiveram mesmo que destruir logo no final o português?

**Eduardo e Mônica voltaram pra Brasília**  
><strong>E a nossa amizade dá saudade no verão<strong>  
><strong>Só que nessas férias, não vão viajar<strong>  
><strong>Porque o filhinho do Eduardo tá de recuperação<strong>

Tobi: Eles eram de Brasília?

Madara: Boa... Falou q eles tinham viajado, mas nem falou de que cidade era só agora é que falam?

Kamy: Eu to muito ocupada tentando entender o que à segunda linha tem a ver com a primeira, então não me perguntem nada!

Sasori: Mas o filho deles já cresceu? *pasmo*

Deidara: Cresceu e não é dos melhores na escola!

**E quem um dia irá dizer**  
><strong>Que existe razão<strong>  
><strong>Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?<strong>  
><strong>E quem irá dizer<strong>  
><strong>Que não existe razão?<strong>

Konan: Fala sério a musica começa e termina com as mesmas frases?

Pain: Isso nem se pode chamar de refrão!

Tobi: Já que acabou... *se vira pra Hidan* Tobi quer saber qual será os nomes dos bebês!

Hidan: Não sei... Ainda to pensando!

Kakuzu: Desde que não tente chamar nenhum deles de Jashin, pra mim qualquer nome serve. *da de ombros*

Kamy: As fãs podem escolher os nomes? *olhos brilhando*

Hidan: Poder até podem, mas não garanto que usarei os que elas escolherem!

Kamy: Tanto faz... Meninas mandem bala nos nomes! *olhos brilham mais ainda* Tem que ser dois nomes de meninos!

Kakuzu: Sinto que isso não vai acabar bem...

Deidara: Se isso vai acabar bem não sei, mas esse programa já ta no fim!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Recadinho basico, dessa vez eu nem comecei o proximo cap, <strong>**pois como Hidan aceitou vc darem os nomes pros pequenos (não q ele vá usar, mas não custa tentar, né? rsrs), então quero ver se alguém vai dar nomes, pra eu já ir dando a listinha pros papais *-***

**Agora, vou-me indo com o grande pedido...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	9. Menino sexy

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *aparece com um papel nas mãos e correndo em volta de Hidan e Kakuzu* Os nomes chegaram, os nomes chegaram, os nomes chegraraam!

Kakuzu: *segura Kamy pelos ombros* Ou você para ou eu te mato! *olhar maligno*

Kamy: *assustada*

Hidan: *puxa p papel das mãos de Kamy* Aff deixa eu ver isso... *lendo* A gabiy escolheu os nomes Shinji e Enishi... Interessantes!

Kakuzu: *pega a folha* A suiseiseki sugeriu Sora e Akinori, até que são bons!

Kamy: *pega a folha e se afasta pra não apanhar* A Helena Lecter sugeriu Kiseki e Yorokobi! *olha pro casal* Modéstia parte eu amei o Kiseki...

Konan: Isso porque você adorou o Kiseki de Shugo Chara! *pega o papel* A DanielliJB escolheu Akira e Akinori... Esse Akinori ta bem concorrido hein!

Pain: *abraça Konan pela cintura pra ler o próximo* A Karlly-chan escolheu Kenji e Hiro, são nomes bonitos!

Madara: *puxa o papel pra ler o próximo* A ddd sugeriu Yuni e Yuri! *se senta em uma das cadeiras do cinema* E ainda disse que da pra rolar incesto. *rola os olhos*

Tobi: *senta no colo de Madara pra ler o próximo* Eba Suellen-san escolheu dois heróis japoneses, o Jaspion e Jiraya!

Hidan: Mas que porra, eu sou vilão!

Kamy: Ta, ta... Mas antes de darem à resposta dos nomes vamos ver a musica! *põe a musica no telão*

**Menino sexy, sexy, sexy  
>Menino lindo, lindo, lindo<br>Menino sexy, sexy, sexy  
>Menino lindo, lindo, lindo<strong>

Kamy: Alguém atire em mim! *escorrega na cadeira*

Tobi: Por Kami-sama quanta repetição! *tapa os ouvidos*

Zetsu: Caramba parem isso... *lado negro* Quem escolheu esse troço?

Kisame: Eu to vendo ali no quadro e foi a gabiy quem escolheu dessa vez!

Kamy: *se levanta do nada* Agora... É bom que não durma essa noite! *olhar maligno*

**Você não pode parar  
>Vem comigo dançar<strong>

Itachi: Agora ela quer obrigar alguém a dançar com ela?

Sasori: Quem disse que o cara não pode parar?

Deidara: Ela acha que manda!

**Eu te ordenei  
>Eu te ordenei<br>Bote a mão na minha cintura  
>Diz que eu sou Absoluta<strong>

Kamy: Hahaha ela acha que é absoluta hahaha...

Itachi: Hahaha... E ela ainda fala pra botar a mão da cintura dela hahaha...

Kisame: *olhar pervo* Será que é assim? *põe as mãos na cintura de Itachi*

Hidan: Já to vendo quem será o próximo grávido! *olha pra duplinha*

Itachi e Kisame: *vermelhos*

Kisame: *tira rapidamente as não da cintura de Itachi*

**Menino sexy, sexy, sexy  
>Menino lindo, lindo, lindo<br>Menino sexy, sexy, sexy  
>Menino lindo, lindo, lindo<strong>

Kakuzu: Essa coisa vai repetir até quando, hein?

Hidan: Meus filhos vão ficar traumatizados antes mesmo de nascerem. *põe a mão na barriga*

Pain: *olha pra barriga de Hidan* Tem certeza que está de 5 meses, né?

Konan: O Painzinho tem razão... Se crescer mais essa barriga, logo os garotos sai daí andando!

Hidan: Agora eu tenho culpa por eles terem puxado o Kuzu no tamanho? *faz bico*

**Você não pode parar  
>Vem comigo dançar<strong>

Deidara: Eu vou explodir essa musica!

Sasori: Pode ter certeza que se você fizer isso, será a primeira vez que direi que explosão é uma arte!

Kamy: *olha pros dois* Ei... Porque vocês não se assumem logo?

Deidara: *rubro* Assumir o que?

Sasori: *também rubro* Não temos nada pra assumir!

Todos: Fingimos que acreditamos!

**Eu te ordenei  
>Eu te ordenei<br>Bote a mão na minha cintura  
>Diz que eu sou Absoluta<strong>

Tobi: Você não ordena nada! *cruza os braços*

Madara: Verdade, só quem pode mandar é o Tobi-kun! *olhar malicioso*

Tobi: *olhos brilhando* Jura?

Zetsu: Eu jurava que ele iria falar que quem manda é ele!

Tobi: Já que eu mando... *fica vermelhinho* Mada-chan é o absoluto!

Kamy: A lá... Tobi se declarando! *olhar mega pervo*

Tobi: *mais vermelho que os cabelos de Sasori*

**Menino sexy  
>Menino lindo<br>Assanha toda mulherada  
>Me deixa toda arrepiada<strong>

Kamy: Menino sexy, lindo e assanha a mulherada? Tão falando de você Hidan!

Kakuzu: Tão falando nada! *olhar maligno* Esse homem aqui é casado!

Konan: Peraí? Casado? *olha na mão dos dois* Mas cadê a aliança?

Pain: Vai dizer que não quis gastar dinheiro com um anel? Cria vergonha na cara Kakuzu!

Hidan: *vermelhinho* Gente... Não casamos!

Todos: *pasmos*

Kisame: É impressão minha ou sem querer um pedido de casamento acabou de ser feito?

Kakuzu: *vermelho*

Kamy: *pasma* E foi mesmo!

**Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar com você  
>Mil e uma noites, todas de prazer<br>Não sei se você é sonho ou alucinação  
>Mas sei que está cravado fundo dentro do meu coração<strong>

Zetsu: Mil e uma noites? *lado negro* Ela só quer ficar três anos com o cara, depois larga-lo, aff...

Pain: O besta se é fundo, é dentro do coração!

Deidara: Fazer o que, nem tudo é perfeito nessa vida!

Sasori: *olha pra Kakuzu* Vai fazer o pedido direito ou não?

Kakuzu: *fica mais vermelho ainda* Hidan... Q-quer se casar c-comigo?

Kamy: Kakuzu gaguejando? Alguém gravou isso?

Itachi: *com uma pequena câmera na mão* Já ta feito hehe...

Hidan: E-eu aceito! *muito mais vermelho*

Kamy: Kyyaaaaa... Você gravou né Ita-chan?

Itachi: E ainda pergunta? Hahaha...

Kisame: *resmunga* Desde quando você e o Itachi têm toda essa intimidade?

Kamy: Fica com ciúmes não... Ele é todo seu hahaha...

**Cadê você? (Meu menino sexy)  
>Cadê você? (Meu menino sexy)<br>Cadê você? (Meu menino sexy)  
>Cadê você? (Meu menino sexy)<strong>

Tobi: Ahhh para issoooo! *tapa os ouvidos*

Madara: Essa garota só sabe dizer isso?

Itachi: *nem escuta a musica, só olha pro casal apaixonado* As vezes tenho inveja desses dois...

Kisame: Por quê? *boiando*

Itachi: Simples... Por estarem super felizes por que vão casar, nem estão escutando a musica... E eu também queria casar!

Kamy: Xii Kisame... Olha a indireta hihihi...

Itachi: *rubro* N-não é nada disso!

**Menino sexy, sexy, sexy  
>Menino lindo, lindo, lindo<br>Menino sexy, sexy, sexy  
>Menino lindo, lindo, lindo<strong>

Zetsu: *lado negro* E essa porra de frase voltou? *lado branco* Alguém me mate!

Konan: O pior é que essa garota nem voz têm pra cantar!

Kamy: Ta reclamando do que? Não é você quem mora no Brasil e acaba escutando ela cantar em alguma estação de rádio ou na TV!

Sasori: Ué, se não gosta então porque não muda de estação ou de canal?

Kamy: Por que ou você encontra coisa pior, ou encontra ela de novo! *suspira desanimada*

Deidara: Meus pêsames!

**Cadê você?  
>Hoje eu quero te ver<strong>

Madara: Cadê ele? Deve ta se escondendo de você! *irônico*

Tobi: Não adianta querer ver ele, o cara ta se escondendo pra não te ver! *bufa*

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

Kamy: Alguém tem mais algum comentário?

Pain: Sim... Acabe logo com isso!

Kamy: Infelizmente tenho que ir com isso até o final.

**Eu te ordenei  
>Eu te ordenei<br>Bote a mão na minha cintura  
>Diz que eu sou Absoluta<strong>

Hidan: Mas que porra, de novo ela quer ordenar?

Kakuzu: Mas ela não tem muito credito né? Pois ninguém colocou a mão na cintura dela hehehe...

Itachi: Ei casal, já escolheram os nomes?

Hidan: *volta olhar pra lista* Bem Kenji é interessante...

Kakuzu: *vendo a lista também* Esse Akinori ta sendo bem solicitado... Mas gostei mesmo foi do Akira!

Kisame: E então? *já perdendo a paciência*

Hidan: Serão esses dois... Kenji e Akira!

Tobi: Porque não escolheu Jiraya?

Kakuzu: Porque é um herói... E nós somos vilões!

Kamy: Ué... Ele seria o herói dos vilões.

Todos: HÃ?

**Menino sexy  
>Menino lindo<br>Assanha toda mulherada  
>Me deixa toda arrepiada<strong>

Zetsu: Ei agora que to vendo... Entre toda e mulherada, não devia ter um "a"?

Konan: Boa...

Kamy: E eu pensando que pelo menos ela não mataria meu português! *suspira desanimada*

Sasori: ledo engano!

**Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar com você  
>Mil e uma noites, todas de prazer<br>Não sei se você é sonho ou alucinação  
>Mas sei que está cravado fundo dentro do meu coração<strong>

Tobi: Tem como ter noites de prazer com sonhos ou alucinações! *confuso*

Madara: *olhando pro nada* O se tem... Sempre acordando querendo mais...

Tobi: Mada-chan já teve sonhos de prazer? *pergunta inocente*

Madara: Sempre tenho Tobi-kun... Se quiser posso até demonstrar alguns! *olhar mega pervo*

Tobi: Legal tem como demonstrar? *olhos brilhando*

Madara: Claro que sim! *sorriso hiper mega pervo*

Tobi: Então Tobi quer ver!

Kamy: Eiii... Olha a putaria aí!

**Cadê você? (Meu menino sexy)  
>Cadê você? (Meu menino sexy)<br>Cadê você? (Meu menino sexy)  
>Cadê você? (Meu menino sexy)<strong>

Kisame: Ela repete quatro vezes cadê você e não tem resposta...

Itachi: Será que ela não reparou que o cara ta fugindo dela?

Deidara: Ela é tonta demais.

Kamy: Põe tonta... Acredita que o esquadrão da moda deu um cartão de credito pra ela contendo MIL REAIS pra mudar o guarda roupa, tudo dela e a besta só queria comprar roupas parecidas com as que ela tinha?

Konan: Ai que idiota! *pasma* Se fosse eu iria comprar tudo que eles me recomendassem, pois eu poderia gastar sem remorso.

Kamy: Eu que o diga, até cabelo e maquiagem ganhou e ela não deixou mexerem no cabelo dela!

Deidara: Ai se fosse eu... *imaginando todo o tratamento que ganharia*

Kisame: *se espreguiça* Gente to indo nadar, quem vem também?

Itachi: Eu vou... Quero me refrescar um pouco!

Todos: *se entreolham suspeitos* Podem ir vocês!

Itachi e Kisame: *sem entenderem * Beleza! *dão de ombros e saem*

Hidan: To vendo que meus filhos logo teram com quem brincar! *olhar malicioso*

Kamy: Boa... A Akatsuki vai virar berçário hahahaha...

Tobi: Então tchau pra todos que legal, pois agora Tobi vai ver como é ter sonhos de prazer! *puxa Madara* Vem Mada-chan, Tobi quer ver.

Madara e Tobi: *vão embora*

Todos: *pasmos*

Grifos: *capotam*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo minna o**

**É Mada-chan vai aprontar com o pobre do Tobi =/**

**E os nomes das crianças já foi escolhido... Agora só quero ver daqui pra frente o_o**

**Só pra atazanar vcs, lá vou eu...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	10. Saga

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Itachi: *deitado no chão, perto do telão, com a cabeça no colo de Kisame e dormindo*

Kisame: *sentado no chão e encostado na parede ao lado do telão também dormindo*

Tobi: *sentado em uma das cadeiras, bem quietinho e vermelhinho*

Madara: *ao lado de Tobi com um sorriso bem suspeito*

Kamy: *desconfiada* Posso saber o que ta acontecendo por aqui?

Konan: Madara-sama, você não ensinou nada desnecessário ao Tobi-kun, né?

Madara: Só ensinei o que Tobi-kun pediu hehehe...

Tobi: *mais vermelho*

Kamy: KYAAAAA...

Deidara: Já era a ingenuidade do coitado!

Kakuzu: Eu como não to a fim de saber, vamos a musica...

**Andei depressa para não rever meus passos  
>Por uma noite tão fulgás que eu nem senti<br>Tão lancinante, que ao olhar pra trás agora  
>Só me restam devaneios do que um dia eu vivi<strong>

Zetsu: Boiei legal agora... *lado negro* O que rever os passos tem a ver com andar depressa?

Sasori: Vai ver que ele queria esquecer algo...

Kamy: Mas se andar depressa só vai fazer ele trombar em coisa pior e também... Senão quer rever os passos é só não olhar pra trás! *revira os olhos*

Hidan: Agora noite se sente?

Pain: O idiota, se não queria se lembrar de nada, então porque olha? *incrédulo*

**Se eu soubesse que o amor é coisa aguda  
>Que tão brutal percorre início, meio e fim<br>Destrincha a alma, corta fundo na espinha  
>Inebria a garganta, fere a quem quiser ferir<strong>

Kakuzu: O besta, pra você saber como é o amor, teria que ter amado antes e ninguém sabe disso do nada, então para de falar bobagens!

Hidan: Destrincha? Corta fundo? *imagina a cena* Da licença... *corre pro banheiro*

Tobi: *tímido* Como se inebria a garganta?

Konan: Boa pergunta!

Kamy: Ei, o Hidan ainda não teve aqueles desejos estranhos?

Kakuzu: Por incrível que pareça, não!

**Enquanto andava, maldizendo a poesia  
>Eu contei a história minha pr´uma noite que rompeu<br>Virou do avesso, e ao chegar a luz do dia  
>Tropecei em mais um verso sobre o que o tempo esqueceu<strong>

Madara: E pra que a noite quer saber da história dele?

Itachi: *acorda aos poucos* O que virou do avesso? *boceja*

Kamy: O cara não especificou!

Hidan: *volta* Agora o tempo escreve versos?

Kisame: *acorda* Eu perdi algo?

Pain: Não muito, só uma musica sem sentido que ta indo pra metade já e que o Tobi-kun perdeu a pureza dele!

Itachi e Kisame: QUEEE?

Tobi: *mais vermelho que tomate maduro*

**E nessa Saga venho com pedras e brasa  
>Venho com força, mas sem nunca me esquecer<br>Que era fácil se perder por entre sonhos  
>E deixar o coração sangrando até enlouquecer<strong>

Konan: Que isso... Pedras e brasas, com força... Credo, quanta violência meu povo!

Tobi: É tão fácil assim se perder por entre sonhos? *confuso*

Kamy: Eu já cheguei confundir sonhos com realidade, mas me perder neles nunca aconteceu!

Zetsu: O legal é que o coração do cara enlouquece hahaha...

Kisame: E eu quero saber quanto da inocência do Tobi, foi perdida hehe...

Tobi: *se escondendo dentro da capa*

Itachi: Só por pura curiosidade mesmo... Quem pediu a musica?

Kamy: *sorriso suspeito* Adivinha!

Todos: NÃÃÃO!

Kamy: SIIIM! DanielliJB!

**E era de gozo, uma mentira, uma bobagem  
>Senti meu peito, atingido, se inflamar<br>E fui gostando do sabor daquela coisa  
>Viciando em cada verso que o amor veio trovar<strong>

Madara: Huuum, era de gozo, é? *mega pervertido*

Hidan: O cara continua a falar sem sentido...

Sasori: Ta, isso de "fui gostando do sabor daquela coisa" ficou muito mais que pervo!

Deidara: Agora verso vicia?

Kamy: Depende, tem uns versos tão lindos que você chega a viciar e querer repeti-las sempre.

**Mas, de repente, uma farpa meio intrusa  
>Veio cegar minha emoção de suspirar<br>Se eu soubesse que o amor é coisa assim  
>Não pegava, não bebia, não deixava embebedar<strong>

Itachi: E onde foi que a farpa entrou?

Kamy: Tenho cara de adivinha? *olha torto pra Itachi*

Kisame: Como se cega a emoção de suspirar?

Pain: Tem como pegar ou beber o amor?

Kamy: Bando de insensíveis! *vira a cara*

Todos: *olham pra Kamy e arqueiam uma sobrancelha*

**E agora andando, encharcado de estrelas  
>Eu cantei a noite inteira pro meu peito sossegar<br>Me fiz tão forte quanto o escuro do infinito  
>E tão frágil quanto o brilho da manhã que eu vi chegar<strong>

Deidara: Xiii... O cara jogou purpurina de estrelinhas nele, foi?

Sasori: Pior não é isso, pior é o cara que passou a noite acordado cantando!

Zetsu: Coitado dos visinhos.

Itachi: O cara ficou forte ou frágil?

Kisame: Vai saber... *olha pra Kamy* E tu gostou da musica, né?

Kamy: Como adivinhou? *olha assustada*

Kisame: Simples, nem falou tão mal assim da musica, mesmo não dando pra entender nem metade!

Kamy: Há... Bem, eu entendi meio por cima, isso por eu já escutei muita musica que tem a ver com a época da revolução!

**E nessa Saga venho com pedras e brasa  
>Venho sorrindo, mas sem nunca me esquecer<br>Que era fácil se perder por entre sonhos  
>E deixar o coração sangrando até enlouquecer<strong>

Madara: Maneiro, mesmo entre pedras e brasas o cara veio sorrindo!

Tobi: Mas ele ainda se perde por entre os sonhos...

Kakuzu: E o coração dele enlouquece ainda!

Konan: *olha séria pra Kamy* Agora explica o que isso tem a ver com musicas da época da revolução!

Kamy: Simples, como ainda era revolução, o povo não podia ir contra o governo que morria então vários cantores fizeram musicas falando mal do governo e dos militares, só que eram mensagens subliminares! *sorri convencida*

Sasori: Então isso pode ser tipo uma mensagem subliminar? *curioso*

Kamy: Isso é óbvio! *olha pra letra* Pelo que vi no youtube, tem a ver com alguma novela, então nessa novela deve ta rolando guerra ou algo do tipo, então o cantor vez essa musica pra falar de sentimentos e ao mesmo tempo o que ocorre na cena!

Deidara: Eita bicho doido!

Itachi: Mas mudando do pau pro cavalo... *olha pro Madara* Madara-sama, agora vocês vão assumir o namoro?

Madara: *agarra Tobi pela cintura* Claro, né? Não temos nada a esconder, né Tobi-kun?

Tobi: *mais vermelho que pimentão* H-hai!

Zetsu: Beleza, agora essa loucura acaba aqui!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo minna o Demorei, mas cheguei rsrs...**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse cap e pros interessados (ou curiosos de plantão), sobre a musica que falei aí no final, é de Chico Buarque e Milton Nascimento, se chama Cálice!**

**E se caso se perguntam do pq eu ter mensionado ela, é que a musica Saga tem o mesmo estilo que ela, e é linda a musica ^^**

**Agora chega de papo hehehe... TOBI PERDEU A PUREZAAAA \o/ kkkkkkk... Nunca se brinca com Madara-senpai quando se trata disso kkkkk**

**Agora como de costume...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	11. Sou foda

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: E AÍ CAMBADA, VAMOS COMEÇAR COM O PROGRAMA! *toda animadinha*

Tobi: *para de beijar Madara* Pra que todo esse animo?

Kamy: É animo, não, é que tem tantas musicas e tantas fics pra fazer que to toda enrolada... *olha pro casal* E agora perdeu toda a timidez, hein?

Tobi: *vermelhinho* É que não da pra resistir ao Mada-chan!

Kamy: Percebi...

Madara: Ta... Agora deixe meu Tobi-kun em paz e começa logo a musica!

Deidara: Ainda quero saber por que só temos a letra, nunca escutamos as musicas...

Sasori: É que algumas podem nos deixar surdos de tão ruim que são!

**Sou foda (2x)**

Sasori: Como essa, por exemplo... QUE PORRA É ESSA?

Kamy: Nem pergunte, pois nunca escutei...

Kakuzu: Quem foi que escolheu dessa vez?

Kamy: *olhando pro quadro* Foi a Rosette!

Deidara: Posso explodi-la?

Hidan: Não, me deixem usa-la para um ritual a Jashin-sama!

Kamy: Ouu... Fiquem longe de minhas amigas!

**Sou foda na cama eu te esculacho  
>Na sala ou no quarto<br>No beco ou no carro**

Zetsu: Ótimo... O cara é um trepador profissional! *revira os olhos*

Itachi: Quem traça alguém no beco é estuprador, baka!

Kamy: Detesto homens assim... *bufa*

Konan: É por isso que não tem ninguém? *sarcástica*

Kamy: Calada!

**Eu... eu sou sinistro  
>Melhor que seu marido<br>Esculacho seu amigo  
>No escuro eu sou um perigo...<strong>

Pain: É... Você é tão baka que chega a ser sinistro mesmo!

Hidan: Ah ta bom, melhor que Kakuzu ninguém é!

Tobi: Mada-chan também é bem melhor que esse cara!

Konan: E meu Pain então? Uiiiii *se abana*

Deidara: Pra esculachar o amigo, é porque ele deve gostar da coisa hihihi...

Pain: Deve ser um perigo mesmo... Um perigo pra humanidade! *coloca os pés no encosto de uma das cadeiras* Aí é... Konan está grávida!

Todos: AI MEU PAI! *pasmos*

**Avassalador, um cara interessante  
>Esculacho seu amante<br>Até o seu ficante**

Kisame: Mais uma prova de que o cara adora um pirulito!

Sasori: Vai ver que esse foi o único jeito de chamar atenção dos homens. *da de ombros*

Kamy: *nem da bola pros dois* Konan... De quantos meses?

Konan: Dois meses! *sorriso colgate*

**Mas... mas não se esqueça  
>Que eu sou vagabundo<br>Depois que a putaria começou rolar no mundo (No mundo)**

Tobi: Que folgado!

Madara: Pra que repetir "no mundo"?

Itachi: Porque ele é bem mais que idiota.

Kamy: Por Kami-sama... Isso vai virar creche!

Todos: DA PRA CALAR A BOCA?

**Pra... Pra te enlouquecer  
>Pra te enlouquecer<br>Todas, todas que provaram não  
>Conseguem esquecer. (2x)<strong>

Zetsu: Vai por mim, ta conseguindo... *lado negro* É porque estou louca pra de matar!

Deidara: Claro que elas não esquecem... Estão traumatizadas!

Sasori: Isso é o funk de vocês? *incrédulo*

Kamy: Vocês vírgula, eu detesto esse tipo de funk, sou mais estilo Claudinho e Bochecha!

**Sou foda**

Madara: Lá vem o paspalho se achando de novo...

Tobi: Pior que não tem muita coisa pra poder se achar! *emburra*

**Eu sou sinistro**

Kakuzu: Só será sinistro, quando engravidar outro cara. *se achando*

Kamy: Falando nisso, quantos meses vocês está Hidan?

Hidan: To na metade do sexto mês! *acaricia a barriga*

Kisame: Eu andei vendo os reviews e a DanielliJB disse que depois que as crianças nascerem seu corpo vai ficar todo estragado hahaha...

Itachi: Hahaha Já to com pena dele hahaha...

Hidan: Vai jogar praga em outro! *irritado*

Kamy: Ei Kaku-chan, agora é sua vez de tirar onde com o Pain.

Kakuzu: Por quê? *boiando*

Kamy: Lembra que ele tirou uma com sua cara falando que você iria gastar horrores por causa dos bebês? Então, ele também vai gastar horrores agora hahaha...

Kakuzu e Hidan: HAHAHAHAHA...

Pain: Calem boca e acabem com a bagaça aqui!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo \o**

**Demorei cambada? Espero que não rsrs... E aqui está mais um capitulo ^^**

**E como estou sem assunto, parou meu papo por aqui (sim, ultimamente ando sem assunto mesmo), então só quero o de sempre**

**DEIXEM REVIREWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	12. Égüinha pocotó

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *dormindo*

Todos: *pasmos*

Hidan: Será que estamos livres? *sussurra*

Kakuzu: Espero que sim! *também sussurra*

Tobi: *cutuca Kamy com uma varinha* Acho que ela morreu!

Madara: Morreu não, pois ta respirando... *suspira desanimado* Uma pena!

Tobi: *continua cutucando Kamy*

Kamy: *acorda irritada* Qual é Tobi... Cheirou suvinil por acaso?

Zetsu: *lado negro* Você não quis dizer cheirou cola?

Kamy: Cola é coisa do passado, suvinil ta mais na moda agora...

Sasori: Dá pra irmos logo pra musica? *irritado*

Deidara: Estou com Saso-chan!

Kamy: Saso-chan, é? *olhar pervo*

Sasori e Deidara: *rubros*VAI LOGO!

**Vou mandando um beijinho  
>Pra filhinha e pra vovó<br>Só não posso esquecer  
>Da minha égüinha Pocotó<strong>

Kamy: AAAAAAHHHHH EU AMOOO... VALEU SUELLEN-SAN *olhos brilhando*

Todos: AH VÁ!

Zetsu: Pra que começar a musica, mandando beijo? *lado negro* E pra que mandar pra égua também?

Kamy: Porque a égüinha é bonitinha. *começa a dançar igual à lacraia*

Konan: To vendo que hoje ela não critica musica...

**Poc****otó pocotó pocotó pocotó  
>Minha égüinha pocotó<strong>

Hidan: O cara é cegado a uma zoofilia! *pasmo com a musica*

Kamy: Ei veja lá o que tu fala da musica hein... Eu gosto dela.

Hidan: E eu to me fodendo para o que você gosta.

Kamy: Só não te bato porque você ta grávido.

Kakuzu: Mesmo se não tivesse eu não deixaria você bater nele! *olhar maligno*

Kamy: *cantinho da disciplina*

Madara: *surpreso* Essa foi rápida!

**O jumento e o cavalinho  
>Eles nunca andam só<br>Quando sai pra passear  
>Levam a égua Pocotó<strong>

Tobi: Credo... O Jumento e o cavalinho são chegados em um ménage a tróis!

Itachi: E desde quando você sabe o que isso?

Tobi: *vermelho* Mada-chan explicou pra Tobi o que era isso.

Kisame: Daqui a pouco, vai ensinar como é uma suruba pra ele.

Madara: *olhar irritado* Se preocupe com meu neto e não com o que ensino pro meu homem!

Todos: Uiii...

Itachi e Kisame: *vermelhos*

**Pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó  
>Minha egüinha Pocotó<strong>

Pain: E de novo a droga do pocotó?

Kamy: Veja lá como fala da musica. *irritada*

Deidara: Até que a musica é boa... *analisando a musica*

Sasori: Dei-chan, volte pra luz, não vá pra escuridão! *desesperado*

Kamy: Quanto desespero... Aff...

Zetsu: Dei-chan, é? *lado negro* Aí tem coisa hahaha...

Deidara: *rubro* Vamos acabar logo com o capitulo?

Kamy: Vamos não... Ta curto. *desanima*

Sasori: *da de ombros* To nem aí...

Kamy: *olhar pidão* Acaba nããão!

Todos: ACABA SIM!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Caramba, acho que esse foi o capitulo mais curto da minha vida O.O<strong>

**Mas convenhamos, isso vez matar a saudade de nossa eterna lacraia, ela nos fará muita falta, viu... Mas espero que tenham gostado, enquanto se divertem aí, estou indo para o proximo capitulo, então...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	13. Nós não amamos, só enganamos

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Zetsu: *triste*

Tobi: O que ouve Zetsu-senpai?

Zetsu: Nada, só to vendo que todo mundo já tem alguém, só eu que não! *lado negro* To ficando frouxo!

Kamy: Ei, eu também não tenho ninguém... *agarra o braço do Zetsu* Vamos ficar juntos? *olhos brilhando*

Zetsu: *lado negro* Não to tão desesperado assim!

Kamy: *gota*

Todos: *segurando o riso*

Grilos: HAHAHA... Cri-cri HAHAHA...

Zetsu: Mas podemos pensar com calma sobre o assunto. *lado negro* Isso se não aparecer nada melhor!

Kamy: CHEGA... Vamos pra musica! *irritada*

**Nóis não ama, nóis ingana (2x)**

Kamy: O meu pai amado, porque me odeias tanto? *se ajoelha com as mãos para o alto*

Hidan: Que porra... Agora só vai ter funk aqui?

Kamy: Não reclame pra mim, reclame pra Suellen-san.

Konan: E o que essa mulher quer dizer com essa musica? *desconfiada*

Kamy: Nem quero saber, só quero meu pobre português de volta!

**Nóis não ama, nóis ingana ?  
>Homem é burro até pra falar dj<br>A mulherada manda assim óó...**

Deidara: To vendo que ela vai matar o português até o final...

Kakuzu: Essa daí é feminista, quer apostar quanto?

Pain: Você apostando? *pasmo*

Kakuzu: É que tenho certeza que vou ganhar hehe...

Sasori: E a mulherada manda o que? *boiando*

Kamy: As outras mulheres eu não sei, mas eu vou mandá-la para a PUTA QUE TE PARIU!

Kanon: APOIADA!

**(refrão) (2x)  
>Nós não amamos,<br>Só enganamos.  
>Mentimos o tempo inteiro<br>Até gastar o seu dinheiro !**

Madara: Uau... Ela ta acabando com a fama das mulheres!

Kisame: Ei, nem todas as mulheres são assim...

Itachi: Como você sabe disso?

Kisame: Minha ultima namorada não era assim! *fala sem pensar*

Itachi: Namorada? Você não disse que já teve namorada!

Zetsu: *irônico* Vai dizer que pensou que ele era virgem até te conhecer? *lado negro* Nem o Tobi é mais virgem, imagine ele hahaha...

Itachi: N-não é isso, é que ele nunca me contou... *percebe o que Zetsu disse* Eiii... Eu só to curioso, só isso! *rubro*

Hidan: Ta bom... E eu o novo Hokage de Konoha!

**Tá economizando comigo ?  
>Não pode! (2x)<strong>

Konan: O vagaba, o cara pode economizar sim, a grana é dele!

Pain: Essa deve rodar bolsinha.

Sasori: Sem duvida.

Kamy: é por culpa de mulheres assim que nossa fama vai pro brejo!

**Eu vô logo abrir o jogo,  
>As mulheres são demais.<br>Pra fingir que tá gostando,  
>As mina são proficionais.<br>A nossa finalidade,  
>Agora eu falo pra você.<br>Se tu não gastar comigo,  
>Nunca mais tu vai me ter.<strong>

Kamy: *lagrima nos olhos*

Todos: *pasmos*

Deidara: Não vai dizer que achou bonito o final?

Kamy: Ouu... Vira essa boca pra lá... *olha pra Deidara* Todas elas!

Sasori: E ta chorando porque então?

Kamy: Porque meu português morreu e nem teve um enterro digno... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Hidan: Não chora senão também choro sniff... sniff...

Kakuzu: Chora não meu albino ninfomaníaco! *abraça Hidan*

Konan: *segurando as lagrimas* Sniff... Diz pra essa mulher que... Sniff... Quem é profissional em mentir... Sniff... São os homens... Sniiiiiff...

Pain: *assustado* Ta chorando porque Konanzinha?

Konan: São culpa dos hormônios sniiiiff... E também por causa da falta de enterro do português BUÁÁÁÁ...

Hidan, Kamy e Konan: BUÁÁÁÁÁ...

Tobi: *cara de choro* Acaba logo antes que Tobi também chore aqui sniff...

Madara: Vem no colinho do Mada-chan! *faz Tobi sentar no colo dele*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa, mais uma curta rsrs... Desse jeito vou conseguir terminar todas as musicas que me pediram kkkkkkkk... Pois bem, aqui está mais um capitulo e dessa vez eu tive vontade de me jogar pela ponte kkkkkkkkkkkk<strong>

**Sabem, eu estava pensando em escrever essa fic até o capitulo 100, mas se caso eu perder a coragem, talvez até o capitulo 50 rsrs**

**Agora só pra lembrar os esquecidos...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	14. Bicicletinha

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: E aí meu povo e minha pova!

Madara: Larga a mão de frescura!

Kamy: Eita homi chato...

Madara: Sou mesmo, agora começa logo a musica.

Itachi: Isso que é vontade de ver musica! *pasmo*

Madara: É vontade não... É que quanto mais cedo começar mais cedo termina!

Todos: *capotão*

Konan: Essa musica foi pedida pelo Suzaku e ainda quer que dancemos!

Tobi: Isso é homem? *com duvida*

Kisame: Tenho medo de saber...

Hidan: Então começa logo, caralho! *comendo sorvete de morango com cobertura de chocolate*

Kamy: Eu quero! *babando*

Kakuzu: Vai ficar querendo!

**Ela sai de saia de bicicletinha****  
>uma mão vai no guidon a outra tapa na calcinha (4x)<strong>

Zetsu: Desde quando mulher quando vai sair de bicicleta usa saia?

Konan: Desde o dia em que o homem aprendeu a pensar. *lixando a unha*

Pain: Não gostei da piada!

Konan: Mas não foi piada, só constatei um fato!

Kamy: *se ajoelha* Kami-sama, ainda terei um infarto com essas musicas... Não é "VAI NO", o certo é "VAI AO"!

Deidara: Jura que já erraram?

Sasori: Pior que nem começou direito a musica! *escorrega na cadeira*

**Me da um arrepio quando ela sai pedalando  
>mas tem uma mão na frente que ta sempre atrapalhando<br>mas acho que ela tem medo do piriquito voar  
>por isso que ela não para de tampar (2x)<strong>

Madara: O seu baka é PERIQUITO! *irritado*

Tobi: O pior é que a garota fica segurando a saia, mas não para de andar de bicicleta!

Konan: É que ela quer se aparecer...

Kisame: Ou quer que outra coisa apareça!

Itachi: Vai ver que ela só consegue homem assim...

Kamy: Sorte que você não tem esse problema, né? *cínica*

Itachi: Claro que não, já tenho o meu... *percebe o que fala* N-não é o q-que estão pensando! *vermelho*

Kamy: Eu não to pensando em nada. *olha pro povo* Vocês estão?

Todos menos Itachi e Kisame: Que nada!

Grilos: IDEM *cri-cri-cri*

**Eu não aguento mais essa situação  
>vamos liberar geral, vamos tirar essa mão<strong>**  
>bota saia e vem pra rua<strong>**  
>na sua bicicletinha<strong>**  
>eu quero ver a cor da sua calcinha (2x)<strong>

Kamy: *olha entediada pra musica* Sério que querem que a gente dance isso?

Deidara: Eu é que não danço isso!

Sasori: *sussurra* Uma pena.

Kamy: Eu escutei *sorriso colgate*

Sasori e Deidara: *vermelhos*

Itachi: *olha pra musica* Eu é que não to agüentando mais essa situação!

Konan: E só da homem punheteiro, por aqui né? *indignada*

Tobi: Pra que ver cor de calcinha?

Madara: Vai ver que o cara quer uma igual hahahaha...

**Ela sai de saia de bicicletinha****  
>uma mão vai no guidon a outra tapa na calcinha (2x)<strong>

Kisame: Aff... Se o problema é da calcinha aparecer, então tira...

Itachi: Por quê? *irritado* Ta tão doido assim pra ver o que tem debaixo da calcinha dela? *sangue no zóio*

Kamy: Xiiiiii...

Pain: Credo, como Uchihas não ciumentos!

Itachi: *vermelho* NÃO É CIÚMES!

Zetsu: Se não é ciúmes é o que então?

Itachi: É cuidado com o amigo...

Kamy: Sei...

**Arrochaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

Sasori: QUE ISSO? *assustado*

Deidara: Kami-sama, livre-me disso! *olhos arregalados*

Tobi: O que eles querem que arroche?

Todos: NADA!

**E uma mão vai no guidon a outra tapa na calcinha...**

Kamy: Hein?

Konan: Não seria "tapando a calcinha"?

Pain: Esse é o novo português pelo jeito...

Kamy: Bate na madeira homem!

**Ela sai de saia de bicicletinha****  
>uma mão vai no guidon a outra tapa na calcinha...(2x)<strong>

Sasori: Céus, se você disser que é o fim da musica eu confesso uma coisa! *entrando em desespero*

Kisame: Deu sorte ventríloquo, pois é o fim. *sarcástico*

Sasori: ALELUIA! *levanta os braços todo feliz*

Deidara: O que você tem pra confessar danna? *curioso*

Kamy: É danna, qual é o babado?

Sasori: *olhar maligno pra Kamy* Não ouse me chamar de danna de novo! *olha carinhoso pra Deidara* Dei-chan...

Kamy, Konan e Hidan: Uuiiiiii... Dei-chaaaan!

Sasori: CALADOS! *sangue no zóio*

Kakuzu: Olha como fala com meu Hidan, álias... Ele já ta no entrando no oitavo mês!

Todos: JÁ! *pasmos*

Kakuzu e Hidan: Já! *hiper calmos*

Sasori: Eiii, foco aqui... To tentando falar algo importante!

Hidan: Então fala praga.

Sasori: *ainda irritado, mas tenta mudar o foco* Dei-chan... *pega as mãos de Deidara* Aishiteru!

Deidara: *petrificado*

Todos: *pasmos*

Sasori: *tenso*

Deidara: *desmaia*

Sasori: Dei-chan?

Tobi: Morreu?

Madara: Muita calma nessa hora... Ninguém morreu Tobi-kun...

Kamy: Só foi uma noticia muito forte pro coitado!

Hidan: A gente espera ele acordar?

Zetsu: *lado negro* Que nada, a gente descobre a resposta dele depois!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>E mais um capitulo chegando o**

**Espero que tenham gostado, viu povo xD E tipo, tentem controlar nos pedidos de musica, pois quero terminar essas para no mês que vem fazer com musicas infantis em homenagem ao dia das crianças... Então ao terminar essas que estão aqui, daí sim pedirei musicas com esse tema, serão 12 dias só com musicas infantis =P**

**Bom, até a proxima e como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	15. Natasha

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Deidara: *deitado perto do telão*

Sasori: Dei-chan! *voz manhosa*

Tobi: Será que ele morreu? *cutucando Deidara com uma varinha*

Kamy: E da onde você tirou essa varinha?

Tobi: Tobi achou lá fora! *sorriso infantil*

Hidan: Vamos começar com a porra da musica?

Kamy: Vamos esperar o Deidara acordar, né bestão?

Hidan: E ele ainda não morreu? *pasmo*

Konan: Que insensível!

Deidara: *acorda* Onde estou? Quem sou eu?

Pain: Caraca, ele teve amnésia!

Madara: *da um pedala em Pain* Teve não, oh lesado... Ele só ta meio tonto!

Sasori: Dei-chan... Você se lembra do que te falei?

Deidara: Huuuum... *começa a pensar* Ai meu pai, acho que vou desmaiar de novo!

Kamy: Nem em que temos presa... Da logo uma resposta pra ele!

Deidara: Eu... Eu... *vermelhão* Também gosto de você!

Kamy: *olhos brilhando* KAWAAAAII!

Sasori: *da um super beijo em Deidara*

Hidan: Agora vamos pra porcaria da musica! *irritado*

**Tem 17 anos e fugiu de casa  
>Às sete horas na manhã no dia errado<br>Levou na bolsa umas mentiras pra contar  
>Deixou pra trás os pais e o namorado<strong>

Kakuzu: Faltava só um ano pra ela se tornar maior de idade e foge!

Itachi: E como se leva mentiras na bolsa?

Kisame: Você não sabia que bolsa de mulher tem de tudo? *põe a mão na perna de Itachi*

Kamy: *olha pra sena* Vocês são mui amigos, né?

Itachi: *finge que não é com ele* Agora ela é idiota, né? Deixar pra trás os pais e o namorado!

Zetsu: Olha só quem fala! *lado negro* Você matou seus pais e deixou seu irmãozinho pra trás!

**Um passo sem pensar  
>Um outro dia, um outro lugar<strong>

Tobi: Como se da um passo sem pensar? *confuso*

Kakuzu: Isso é modo de dizer, seu baka!

Madara: Olha como fala do meu Tobi! *irritado*

Kamy: Até que a musica é legal!

Todos: *pasmos*

**Pelo caminho, garrafas e cigarros  
>Sem amanhã, por diversão, roubava carros<br>Era Ana Paula, agora é Natasha  
>Usa salto quinze e saia de borracha<strong>

Kisame: Quem escolheu a musica dessa vez?

Itachi: Foi a Lo-chan12! *deita a cabeça no ombro de Kisame*

Kisame: Será que ela reparou que musica fala de uma garota que virou prostituta? *ainda com a mão na perna do Itachi*

Itachi: Vai ver que não!

Kamy: Quando vocês vão assumir, hein? *olha indignada pros dois*

Kisame e Itachi: Assumir o que?

Kamy: *aponta pra cena dos dois*

Kisame e Itachi: *se entreolhou, ficam rubros e se afastam*

**Um passo sem pensar  
>Um outro dia, um outro lugar<strong>

Deidara: To vendo que esse é o refrão!

Sasori: Refrão mais curto que já vi!

Kamy: ...

Zetsu: Porque ta quieta?

Kamy: To sem assunto, só isso!

Todos: *capotam*

**O mundo vai acabar  
>E ela só quer dançar<br>O mundo vai acabar  
>E ela só quer dançar, dançar, dançar<strong>

Tobi: AAAAHHHHH O MUNDO VAI ACABAAAAR! *correndo em círculos*

Konan: Segura a franga homem, o mundo vai acabar não!

Sasori: Fala sério, o cara reclama que a garota só quer dançar, ué o mundo ta acabando, deixa ela aproveitar!

Tobi: TOBI DISSEEE... O MUNDO TA ACABANDOOOOO! *com os braços levantados e correndo feito uma barata tonta*

Kamy: *segura Tobi pelos ombros* SE RECOMPONHA HOMEM... O MUNDO NÃO VAI ACABAR! SEGURA A FRANGA! *chacoalhando Tobi*

Madara: Solta meu Tobi-kun! *tira Tobi das mãos de Kamy* Como você ta meu pirulitinho?

Todos: PIRULITINHO?

Madara: *rubro* É que... É por causa da mascara dele!

Kamy: Sei...

**Pneus de carros cantam  
>Thuru, Thuru, Thuru, Thuru...<strong>

Kakuzu: Ótimo, agora pneus cantam! *revira os olhos*

Hidan: Aiii... *faz cara de dor e põe a mão na barriga*

Kamy: Hidan, não me diga que...

Hidan: *olha pra poça no chão* SIIIM AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Konan, Deidara, Tobi e Kamy: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! *correndo feito baratas tontas*

Madara: Mas você não tava de oito meses? *pasmo*

Hidan: E O QUE ISSO IMPORTA AGORA? EU TO PARINDO CACETEE!

Kakuzu: *tentando manter a calma* Vem, deite aqui, eu vou fazer seu parto!

Kisame: E tu é parteiro?

Kakuzu: *deitando Hidan em cima de um pano* Não, mas sei costurar e já o costurei milhares de vezes!

Itachi: Que amor! *irônico*

Hidan: CALEM SUAS MALDITAS BOCAS E TIREI ESSA MELANCIA DUPLA DE MIIIIIIIIM!

**Tem sete vidas mas ninguém sabe de nada  
>Carteira falsa com a idade adulterada<br>O vento sopra enquanto ela morde  
>Desaparece antes que alguém acorde<strong>

Konan: Ela virou gato... Tem sete vidas!

Deidara: O bem, se a carteira é falsa, é lógico que a idade esta adulterada...

Kamy; Agora eu que não entendi... O vento ta soprando e ela mordendo? *boiando*

Zetsu: Piranha... Antes de alguém acordar ela sai fugido! *pasmo*

Hidan: EEEEIIIIIII... SE ESQUECERAM DE MIM AQUIIIIII?

Pain: Para de gritar que não somos surdos! *vê Kakuzu tirando o primeiro filho* Ai papai... *desmaia*

Konan: Frouxo.

Tobi: Deixa que Tobi ajuda a limpa! *pega o bebê dos braços de Kakuzu* Esse vai ser quem? *olha pro menino albino, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes*

Kakuzu: *se preparando pra tirar o outro filho* O Hidan quem decide*

Hidan: *com cara de dor* Esse vai ser o Akira!

**Um passo sem pensar  
>Um outro dia, um outro lugar<strong>

Sasori: Temos mesmo que falar DE NOVO do refrão? *irritado*

Kamy: Temos não... Vamos ver como ta o parto que é mais divertido!

Hidan: Você vai ver só quando eu puder andar de novo! *olhar psicopata*

Kakuzu: *tirando finalmente o segundo filho* Alguém pode segurar o Kenji pra eu costurar o Hidan?

Itachi: *olhos brilhando* Eu seguro! *pega o menino moreno de cabelos brancos e olhos arroxeados*

**Cabelo verde, tatuagem no pescoço  
>Um rosto novo, um corpo feito pro pecado<br>A vida é bela, o paraíso é um comprimido  
>Qualquer balaco ilegal ou proibido<strong>

Kakuzu: *costurando Hidan* Juro que não estranhei do cabelo verde e da tatoo, pois já vi coisa pior, mas um rosto novo?

Kamy: É plástica!

Madara: Ou discípula da Tsunade!

Hidan: Se o paraíso é um comprimido, me da aí pra tomar, vai que ajuda tirar essa dor...

**Um passo sem pensar  
>Um outro dia, um outro lugar<strong>

Itachi: *nem ligando pra musica* Olá Kenji...

Kenji: *segura o dedo de Itachi*

Itachi: Kawaaaiii... Eu quero um! *olhos brilhando*

Kakuzu: *ajudando Hidan a sentar* Ele não é brinquedo paspalho!

Hidan: *sentado e encostado em uma poltrona* Ei, devolve meu filho!

Itachi: Mais eu quero! *faz bico*

Kakuzu: *tira o filho dos braços de Itachi* Então vai pedir um pro Kisame!

**O mundo vai acabar  
>E ela só quer dançar<br>O mundo vai acabar  
>E ela só quer dançar, dançar, dançar<br>(2x)**

Tobi: AAAAAHHHHHHH TOBI FALOOOU... O MUNDO TA ACABANDOOOO! *correndo em círculos com Akira ainda em seu colo*

Todos: *gota*

Grilos: *capotam com o grito*

Hidan: Alguém tira meu filho do colo daquele louco? *apavorado*

Kakuzu: *entrega Kenji pra Hidan* Eu tiro já que ninguém aqui presta pra nada!

Todos: EEEIII! *indignados*

Kakuzu: *pega Tobi pela gola* Devolve ele! *pega Akira*

Itachi: Deixa eu segurar ele? *olhos brilhando*

Kakuzu e Hidan: NÃO!

Itachi: Buaaa eu quero seguraaar... *se pendura no pescoço de Kisame e abre o berreiro*

Kisame: *muda de azul pra vermelho*

**Pneus de carros cantam  
>Thuru, Thuru, Thuru, Thuru...<strong>

Madara: Desde quando pneus de carro cantam "thuru"? *arqueia uma sobrancelha*

Deidara: Vai ver que o carro dele canta! *da de ombros*

Sasori: É cada um que aparece... *olha pra Hidan e Kakuzu brincando com os filhos* Credo! *arregala os olhos*

Pain: * acorda do desmaio* Que foi?

Sasori: *olha pasmado pro casal* Eles estão sorrindo docemente! *olha pra Pain* Cacete, acordou só agora?

Pain: É... *encabulado*

Konan: Que homem que fui arranjar... *bate na própria testa* Bom, temos que descobrir o sexo da minha criança... *vai até a porta do cinema e se vira pra trás* Anda logo homem!

Pain: To indo amorzinho! *segue Konan*

Kamy: Uau... Ele é pau mandado! *pasma*

Madara: *abraça Tobi* Ei, o que a gente faz agora!

Zetsu: Verdade, a musica já acabou...

Kamy: Então a gente acaba com o capitulo! *olha pra Zetsu com uma cara pidona* Zetsu-senpaaaaaaai... Me da um beijinho?

Zetsu: *finge que não é com ele*

Kamy: *puxa a capa de Zetsu com a cara ainda pidona* Zetsu-senpaaaaaiii...

Zetsu: *já irritado* ESTÁ BEEEM! *se aproxima de Kamy e tasca um beijo de filme pornô*

Hidan: EI SEUS MERDAS, TEM CRIANÇAS NO LOCAL! *grita irritado*

Zetsu: *termina o beijo* Credo, você gosta de gritar hein? *lado negro* E pelo jeito você vai ensinar seus filhos a falar palavrão!

Kamy: *cara de besta por causa do beijo*

Todos: *gota*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo povão o *foge das pedradas* Siiiim eu sei, demorei pakas, coisa que prometi que não iria fazer T_T**

**Então, estou tentando o máximo que posso, juro juradinho que estou tentando, mas ta dificil com as fics que me andam aparecendo na mente, acho que se contar, deve ter passado de 20 fics, sério, sem brincadeira u.ú  
><strong>**  
>Tenho em mente, fics de Saint Beast, Inazuma Elevem, Saint Seiya, Inu-Yasha, -man e Beyblade, estou recebendo idéias de uma amiga pra fazer mais uma com a Akatsuki e a turma de konoha, mas enfim...<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e não deixem de ir visitar meu blog: http : / / kamyjaganshi . blogspot . com / (tirem os espaços)**

**Agora só pra perturbar...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! o/**


	16. Robin Hood

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Konan: *chega toda esbaforida* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *dando pulinhos em volta do povo* É UMA MENINAAAAAAAAAA!

Kamy: Droga, eu estava torcendo pra ser mais um menino na akatsuki!

Madara: Ei, cadê o Pain?

Konan: Ali! *aponta pra porta*

Pain: *lotado de sacolas* Eiii... Alguém pode me dar uma mãozinha aqui?

Tobi: Tobi ajuda, Tobi ajuda! *corre pra ajudar*

Hidan: Que parada toda é essa? *ninando Kenji*

Konan: São só umas coisinhas que comprei pra minha filhinha!

Kakuzu: *dando mamadeira pra Akira* Isso porque são só _umas coisinhas_, imagine quando forem muitas...

Pain: Homem, nem brinque com isso! *joga as compras em um canto e se joga em uma das cadeiras*

Zetsu: Ei, que tal pararem de lenga, lenga e irem logo para a musica?

Itachi: Beleza, mas quem é que pediu hoje?

Deidara: *deitado no colo de Sasori* Foi a Helena Lecter.

**Elas dizem que sou galinha  
>Que ando fora da linha<br>Que a minha praia é a gandaia**

Kamy: *com fone no ouvido* Tem ritmo de sertanejo! *dançando*

Tobi: Ele bota ovo?

Sasori: *sem entender* Porque a pergunta?

Tobi: É que ali diz que "elas" dizem que ele é galinha...

Kisame: Aff... Isso é modo de dizer seu baka!

Madara: Vê lá como fala com meu Tobi! *bravo*

**Que eu tenho cara de safado****  
>Mulherengo, assanhado<br>Viciado num rabo de saia.**

Hidan: Credo esse cara deve ser um baita de um punh...

Kamy: Olha a boca! *interrompe* Agora temos crianças no recinto.

Hidan: Só não termino por causa dos meus filhos, senão você iria ver só! *coloca Kenji no berço*

Pain: Da onde saiu isso? *olha para os dois berços*

Kakuzu: *distraído com Akira* Da loja!

Pain: Engraçadinho...

**Depois me procuram  
>Me chamam de amor<br>Me pedem carinho****  
>E é claro que eu dou<br>Meninas tenham calma que eu não sou de ninguém  
>Tem lugar pra todas no meu arem<strong>

Kamy: Mas tava demorando... *roda os olhos e senta jogada na cadeira* Harém é com "H" e tem ACENTO!

Kisame: Mas as mulheres que falam mal esse cara devem ser umas galinhas, né? Pois primeiro xingam de galinha e tudo mais, logo depois vão procurá-lo e chamam de amor...

Konan: Sei de nada... *acariciando a barriga com os olhos brilhando*

Itachi: Ele é que nem eu... Não é de ninguém! *sorriso colgate*

Kisame: Certeza disso? *olhar enigmático*

Itachi: *rubro*

Todos: Huuum... *olhares pervos*

**Deve ser o mel que a mamãe me passou  
>Deve ser o céu que elas pedem e eu dou<br>No amor eu tenho o dom em cada flecha um coração**

Sasori: Nunca mais como mel na vida. *cara de nojo*

Deidara: E como se da o céu pra alguém?

Zetsu: E vai perguntar isso pra mim?

Deidara: Perguntei pra quem pudesse responder sua folha seca!

Kamy: Gente, gostei dessa musica! *dançando animada*

Itachi: Tudo que se pareça com sertanejo, você gosta!

**Eu sou o robin hood da paixão.**

Kamy: Robin Hood não é em maiúsculo?

Kisame: Nem quero saber!

Madara: Eu achava que Robin Hood não tinha nada a ver com paixão e sim com roubos!

Kakuzu: E não tem mesmo... É que o cara quis dar uma de bonzão! *pondo Akira no berço*

Kamy: Agora que tu vai por teu filho no berço?

Kakuzu: É sim, por quê? Algo contra? *olhar psicótico*

Kamy: Que isso... *suando frio*

Zetsu: *expressão pensativa*

Tobi: Zetsu-senpai, o que ouve?

Zetsu: *olha pra Kamy* Nada...

Kamy: Que foi? *tensa*

Zetsu: *olhar sedutor* Já disse... Nada!

Kamy: *babando* Ta bom então! *olhos brilhando*

Hidan: Saco, vambora antes que eu sirva um de vocês pra um ritual a Jashin-sama!

Deidara: Antes quero dizer algo! *levanta todo eufórico* Eu to grávido! *mega sorriso*

Todos: QUEEEEEE? *pasmos*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo minna o**

**Demorei mas cheguei... E eu que tinha prometido que não iria demorar T_T Espero poder cumprir isso na proxima =/**

**Bem, como podem ver, Akatsuki está virando um berçário kkkkkkk... Ou melhor, a sala do cinema é que está e boa noticia, vocês podem escolher (isso se quiserem) O nome para a filhinha da Konan xD**

**Quem apostava que era menina, virou vidente, ou melhor, ganha beijinho do Tobi rsrsrs... Mas é no rosto, senão Mada-chan pira legal kkkkkkkkk**

**Sinto estar esquecendo de algo, mas se eu lembrar falo na próxima =P**

**E por falar em próxima, é o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	17. Resolução

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais eu até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem dessa loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Sasori: Dei-chan repete! *chocado*

Deidara: To grávido... E é de um mês! *olha sorridente pra Sasori* Vocês gostou da noticia?

Sasori: Claro, gostei... Só estou meio chocado ainda...

Deidara: *cara de choro* Você não gostou né? Eu sabia... sniiiff...

Sasori: Não Dei-chan, claro que gostei! *abraça Deidara* Só levei um susto, mas é sério eu amei!

Deidara: É sério? *controla o choro*

Sasori: Muito sério! *sorri gentil*

Deidara: *para o choro e pula no pescoço de Sasori*

Kamy: *com o celular em mãos e discando um numero*

Madara: Ligando pra quem?

Kamy: Pra uma amiga... *vê todos confusos* Quié? Não acham que eu vou dar conta desse berçário sozinha, né?

Hidan: *da de ombros* To nem aí, só quero saber quem foi que pediu musica hoje!

Zetsu: Foi a Krysthall Agami! *vendo no quadro*

Konan: Mas antes, quero ver os nomes que escolheram pra minha filhinha! *olhos brilhando*

Kamy: Vê depois, minha amiga ta chegando e temos musica pra ver! *nem liga pra cara brava de Konan*

**Não quero mais discutir relação  
>Nem me importar com sua menstruação<br>Não quero mais passar medo  
>Com você na direção<br>Olha o caminhão!**

Kisame: Olha Pain... Uma musica em sua homenagem. *sorriso sarcástico*

Todos: HAHAHAHA... *capotam de tanto rir*

Kenji e Akira: Hehehe...

Kamy: KAWAIIIIII! *mega brilho nos olhos*

Tobi: Porque ele falou "olha o caminhão"?

Itachi: Vai ver que a mulher tava indo de encontro com um caminhão...

Konan: Agora isso foi machismo!

Kamy: O pior é que tem mulher barbeira mesmo, já vi de monte...

**Já me cansei de bancar o machão  
>Eu vou mudar minha programação<br>Vou ver "Sex and the city"  
>E depois vou correr pro salão,<br>Fazer pé e mão...**

Todos: Huuuum...

Kamy: Já 'tendi'...

Zetsu: *senta ao lado de Kamy* Sex and the city é bom?

Kamy: Sei lá... Nunca vi!

Konan: E quando a senhorita vai falar os nomes que escolheram? *furiosa*

Kamy: Aff, ta bom... *pega o papel com os nomes* Está aqui...

Kakuzu: *tira o papel da mão de Kamy* Deixa que eu leio que você demora muito... *começa a ler* A Myllinha-chan escolheu Yuki, a paula_darkangel ficou entre Tomoyo e Lien, a gabiy acha o nome Keiko fofo, a DanielliJB escolheu Kiara...

Hidan: Aff quantos nomes... *pega Akira que começa o berreiro*

Kakuzu: Pior que tem mais... A Karlly-chan escolheu Mieko e Yuuki, agora a Becky-san exagerou... Ela escolheu Sayuri, Hiromi, Harumi, Sora, Kaya, Hikari e Mizuki, já a gaby-sempai24 escolheu Ayume e a Goth-Lady escolheu Sango e Isis. *olha pra Hidan dando mamadeira pra Akira*

Konan: Kami-sama, nomes demais!

Pain: Eu nem vou palpitar, mulher sabe escolher melhor e corro o risco de apanhar... *olha pra Hidan também* Credo, como esse moleque bebê!

**Eu quero alguém assim como eu  
>E que me dê o que você não me deu<br>Não quero mais Julieta  
>A moda agora é um tipo de Romeu...<strong>

Madara: Assim como ele? *desconfiado* Ele quer um clone?

Sasori: *acariciando a barriga de Deidara* O que ela não deu?

Deidara: Acho que é a mesma coisa o que te dei... *risinho sapeca*

Kakuzu: Menos detalhes, por favor...

Itachi: To achando que a moda agora é Romeu mesmo! *olha para todos os casais da Akatsuki*

**Vou namorar um traveco  
>Agora a fila andou<br>Eu até ganho um amigo  
>Joga bola comigo<br>Ainda pega no gol**

Hidan: Cacete, precisa assumir assim na maior cara dura? *pasmo*

Kisame: Huum... Pega no gol é?

Todos: Hahaha...

Itachi: Ei e a tal amiga sua que viria não vem mais? *olha pra Kamy*

Kamy: Claro que vem... Ela chega em 3... 2... 1... Agora...

?: Yo povão! *aparece toda amigada*

Tobi: E quem ser tu?

?: Sou a famosa DanielliJB! *sorriso colgate*

Todos os akas: QUEEE?

Kamy e Dani: *mega sorriso*

**Pode falar, não me importo  
>Com o que venha depois<br>Se eu ligo meu Playstation  
>Ele me pede com jeito pra ser o player 2<strong>

Pain: O cara está mais preocupado com um vídeo game do que comer a mulher?

Kamy: Vai ver que ele tem medo de passar o mesmo que tu ta passando! *sarcástica*

Dani: De quem eu posso cuidar primeiro? *olha pras crianças*

Kakuzu: Depende, vai cobrar? *desconfiado*

Dani: Até iria, mas como sei que você não iria pagar, nem vou cobrar mais!

Kakuzu: Então pode trocar a frauda do Kenji, pois vou ver se compro algum brinquedo pra eles! *entrega o garoto e sai*

**Ele é melhor que você que nunca atendeu o que eu pedia  
>Na falta de outro orifício<br>Não faz sacrifício, no forébis todo dia...**

Madara: Essa musica foi feita pros ukes da Akatsuki! *sorrisão*

Tobi, Deidara, Hidan e Itachi: *coram*

Três dos seis grilos: *coram*

?: Porque Itachi corou?

Todos: AAAAAHHHHH! *pulam de onde estavam sentados por causa do susto*

Kenji e Akira: BUAAAAAAA... BUAAAAAA...

Dani: Kami-sama que pulmões eles tem! *pasma*

Kamy: *se vira pra pessoa* Quem ser tu?

?: Sou Lo-chan12, mas pode chamar só de Lo-chan mesmo! *sorrisão*

Zetsu: *lado negro* Eu só ia chamar disso mesmo, ou pensava que iria te chamar pelo código de ária? *irônico*

Hidan: Oh desgraça, veio fazer o que aqui?

Kamy: Olha o respeito com minhas amigas!

Lo-chan: *nem liga para o que Hidan disse* Vim conhecer os novos integrantes da Akatsuki... *olhos brilhando*

Sasori: Espera... *faz todos olharem para ele* Ela perguntou do porque o Itachi ter corado e agora fiquei curioso!

Dani: *trocando a frauda de Kenji* Deve ser porque ele é o uke do Kisame.

Kisame e Itachi: *coram drasticamente*

Deidara: Beleza, agora... Porque os GRILOS coraram?

Kamy: Porque coraram eu não sei, só sei que os grilos que contratei são todos machos!

Loc-han: *fazendo gracinha pra Akira* Uia... Tem yaoi até no mundo animal hahaha...

Zetsu: *cansado de tanta falação* E aí Konan, já escolheu o nome da sua filha?

Konan: Já sim e vai ser Mieko... Eu até tinha pensado em por Kiara, mas vai que minha lindinha fique que nem a inner louca dessa daí? *aponta pra Dani*

Dani: Eiii... Precisa ofender não!

Kakuzu: *aparece com duas sacolas cheias* Pensei que essa joça já tinha acabado!

Lo-chan: *para de brincar com as crianças* E eu pensei que você era o mão de vaca!

Kakuzu: *sangue no zóio*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, não disse que não iria demorar dessa vez? Agora eu vou primeiro fazer o cap de uma outra fic e volto correndo pra essa *-*<strong>

**E então, o que acharam do nome da filhinha da Konan? Todos os nomes são lindos e por causa disso foi díficil de escolher o nome u.u Eu trouxe minha senpai do Nyah pra me ajudar com a ninhada que está vindo rsrsrs... E claro minha amiga do ff . net pra ajudar com a fic xP**

**Agora como estou sem assunto, vou encher o saco de vocês dizendo...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIIIIIIZ! \o/**


	18. Babylon

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Lo-chan: *balançando um chocalho pra Kenji* Oi gracinha...

Dani: *fazendo cócegas em Akira* Que neném lindinho...

Kamy: *deitada no chão*

Sasori: Palhaçada isso hein... *olha pasmo pras garotas* Vamos começar logo com isso?

Kamy: Eita homi chato... *levanta* Põe a letra aew!

Baby!  
>I'm so alone<br>Vamos pra Babylon!  
>Viver a pão-de-ló<br>E möet chandon  
>Vamos pra Babylon!<br>Vamos pra Babylon!...

Deidara: Aff... Olha o tamanho da musica! *pasmo*

Itachi: Vamos ter que falar pouco pelo jeito...

Tobi: Alguém entendeu o começo? *confuso*

Kamy: Juro que to tentando entender...

Dani: O que viver a pão-de-ló tem a ver com o resto da musica?

Lo-chan: E eu lá sei?

Gozar!  
>Sem se preocupar com amanhã<br>Vamos pra Babylon  
>Baby! Baby! Babylon!...<p>

Madara: Opa, dessa parte eu entendo! *sorriso malicioso*

Tobi: *vermelhinho*

Akira: *olha curioso pra Tobi*

Kenji: *nem da bola pro povo*

Kakuzu: Meus filhos vão ficar traumatizados assim!

Comprar o que houver  
>Au revoir ralé<br>Finesse s'il vous plait  
>Mon dieu je t'aime glamour<br>Manhattan by night  
>Passear de iate<br>Nos mares do pacífico sul...

Kamy: As únicas coisas que entendi aqui foi "au revoir", "s'il vou plait", "mon dieu" e "je t'aime" de resto boiei legal!

Dani: Nem brinca, fiquei confusa com tudo isso...

Konan: Mas tipo... O que a primeira estrofe tem a ver com a segunda?

Todos: ...

Grilos: ...

Lo-chan: Boa pergunta...

Baby!  
>I'm alive like<br>A Rolling Stone  
>Vamos pra Babylon<br>Vida é um souvenir  
>Made in Hong Kong<br>Vamos pra Babylon!  
>Vamos pra Babylon!...<p>

Todos: HÃÃÃÃÃ?

Hidan: Mas que porra toda é essa?

Kakuzu: Na musica inteira o cara só fala de coisas que envolvem grana! *irritado*

Pain: O que essa Babylon tem de especial?

Kamy: Não sei...

Vem ser feliz  
>Ao lado deste bon vivant<br>Vamos pra Babylon  
>Baby! Baby! Babylon!...<p>

Kisame: Cacete, quem foi que pediu a musica hein?

Zetsu: Foi a Mademoiselle Princess! *senta no chão ao lado de Kamy*

Kamy: *olha desconfiada* Oi...

Zetsu: Oi... *lado negro* Agora que vi... Você tem belas pernas... *lado branco* Calado!

Kamy: *rubra* Valeu...

De tudo provar  
>Champanhe, caviar<br>Scotch, escargot, rayban  
>Bye, bye miserê<br>Kaya now to me  
>O céu seja aqui<br>Minha religião é o prazer...

Lo-chan: Provar caviar?

Deidara: Isso me embrulhou o estomago!

Akira e Kenji: *fazem careta*

Kisame: Até eles não gostaram...

Dani: Desde quando prazer é religião?

Hidan: Mais respeito com as religiões, seu bastardo!

Não tenho dinheiro  
>Pra pagar a minha yoga<br>Não tenho dinheiro  
>Pra bancar a minha droga<br>Eu não tenho renda  
>Pra descolar a merenda<br>Cansei de ser duro  
>Vou botar minh'alma à venda...<p>

Kakuzu: Como se a alma dele valesse algo. *coloca Akira no cercadinho*

Kamy: Como você sabe? *olha pro cercadinho* E da onde isso saiu?

Kakuzu: Sou bom de cálculos... E aproveitei que fui comprar brinquedo pros meus filhos, já comprei isso...

Lo-chan: Como os filhos mudam as pessoas... *pasma*

Madara: Eu adoro ser duro! *sorriso pervo*

Konan: O cara não se referiu a isso na musica!

Madara: A tah...

Eu não tenho grana  
>Pra sair com o meu broto<br>Eu não compro roupa  
>Por isso que eu ando roto<br>Nada vem de graça  
>Nem o pão, nem a cachaça<br>Quero ser o caçador  
>Ando cansado de ser caça...<p>

Kakuzu: APOIADO!

Todos: Ahn?

Kakuzu: Ele tem razão, nada vem de graça, vamos deixar de ser caça e vamos ser caçadores! *olhos em chamas*

Hidan: Porra Kuzu-chan, quer matar a mim e seus filhos do coração?

Kakuzu: Foi mal! *da um selinho em Hidan*

Dani: AAAAAHHHH! *desmaia*

Lo-chan: Que deu nela?

Kamy: Ela ainda não se acostumou com o fato de Kakuzu ter casado com Hidan... *lixando as unhas*

Lo-chan: Eles já casaram? *olhos arregalados*

Dani: *acordando*

Kamy: Sim, foi na semana passada!

Dani: O que foi na semana passada?

Tobi: O casamento do Hidan-senpai e Kakuzu-senpai!

Dani: *desmaia*

Não tenho dinheiro  
>Pra pagar a minha yoga<br>Não tenho dinheiro  
>Pra bancar a minha droga<br>Eu não tenho renda  
>Pra descolar a merenda<br>Cansei de ser duro  
>Vou botar minh'alma à venda...<p>

Sasori: Essa estrofe de novo?

Deidara: Desse ser o refrão isso!

Pain: Desde quando pobre faz yoga?

Zetsu: Pra que droga? Sai dessa vida cara!

Kisame: Ta com medo que ele fume você? *ironico*

Zetsu: Vai comer o Uchiha e me deixe em paz!

Itachi: *rubro*

Eu não tenho grana  
>Pra sair com o meu broto<br>Eu não compro roupa  
>Por isso que eu ando roto<br>Nada vem de graça  
>Nem o pão, nem a cachaça<br>Quero ser o caçador  
>Ando cansado de ser caça...<p>

Konan: Caramba, isso também faz parte do refrão? *pasma*

Madara: Pelo jeito sim...

Tobi: O que é roto? Tobi não sabe!

Kamy: Então somos dois...

Deidara: O cara falou tanto de pão que agora deu vontade de comer um...

Lo-chan: E os desejos começaram hihihi...

Ai, morena! Viver é bom  
>Esquece as penas<br>Vem morar comigo  
>Em Babylon...(4x)<p>

Zetsu: O que as penas tem a ver com viver?

Kamy: Vai ver que o cara ta falando com uma galinha... *olha pra Zetsu com carinha pidona* Posso sentar no seu colo?

Zetsu: *olha sério* Huuum... Pode... *se ajeita no chão pra Kamy sentar em seu colo*

Kamy: EBA! *levanta rapidamente e senta na mesma velocidade no colo de Zetsu*

Dani: *acorda* Sinto que tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

Hidan: Tem sim... Tem que levar meu filhos pra passear!

Kisame: E porque você mesmo não faz isso?

Hidan: Porque foi combinado de cada dia um levar e hoje é a vez dela!

Dani: Uia verdade. *põe os bebês nos carrinhos* Logo a gente volta! *sai da sala de cinema*

Lo-chan: Ahh... Agora não tenho com quem brincar! *olha pra Itachi e Kisame* Ei, vocês não vão assumir não?

Itachi: *rubro* Não tenho o que assumir! *disfarça*

Lo-chan: Sei...

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

Tobi: E agora?

Kakuzu: Agora acaba!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo povim o *leva pedrada* Calma povo, tenho explicação... Depois daquele dia que deixei um aviso na fic, meu pc se encheu de mais virus e deu pani... Ele só voltou na sexta u.u**

**Só que que eu por sorte do destino, salvei alguns capitulos dessa fic no site Nyah (lá tem como salvar nossos rascunhos), então, estou trazendo esse capitulo hoje para vocês...**

**Espero que gostem e que me perdoem por toda essa demora Y.Y**

**Antes que eu me esqueça... Já que com toda essa confusão do PC, perdi as fics que estava escrevendo e uma delas era presente de uma amiga, pois era niver dela, então eu vou postando bem devegar essa fic, para poder terminar a outra, mas depois volta ao normal ^^**

**Então, eu pesso a vocês queridinhas e queridinhos (vai saber), que não pessam musicas ainda, tenho mais de 10, 15 musicas pra fazer aqui rsrs...**

**Agora me calo e deixo vocês se divertirem com esse capitulo ^^**

**Bjokas e como de rotina...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	19. Mundo Animal

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Itachi: *boceja* Ai que tédio...

Kisame: *se espreguiça* Eu que o diga! *deita a cabeça no colo de Itachi*

Lo-chan: *sussurra pra Kamy e Dani* Quando que esses dois vão se confessar?

Kamy: *olhar sapeca* Já, já!

Dani: *desconfiada* Como assim?

Kamy: Daqui a pouco vocês descobrem! *olha pros akas* Ei cambada, vamos começar com a musica?

Tobi: E quem mandou dessa vez?

Konan: *lendo no quadro* Foi a Larissa Uchiha... *olha pra Itachi e Madara* É parente?

Madara: Será que foi alguém que esquecemos de matar? *pensativo*

Itachi: Pelo que eu me lembre só não matamos meu otouto tolo... *faz cafuné em Kisame* Deve ser alguém que gosta da gente e adotou nosso sobrenome!

Hidan: Que mau gosto então...

**Atenção Creuzeback,**  
><strong>Creuzeback meu filho<strong>  
><strong>Vamos lá que vai começar a baixaria<strong>

Kakuzu: Que isso? *assustado com a letra*

Pain: Vai ter mais baixaria do que já tem aqui? *olhos arregalados*

Kamy, Dani e Lo-chan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *saltando e correndo de um lado para o outro*

Zetsu: Que foi suas loucas?

Dani, Kamy e Lo-chan: MAMONAAAAAS!

Sasori: *se afasta do trio* Vai que isso pega!

**Comer tatu é bom  
>Que pena que dá dor nas costas<br>Porque o bicho é baixinho  
>E é por isso que eu prefiro as cabritas<br>As cabrita tem seios  
>Que alimentam os seus descendentes<br>No mundo animal  
>'ixéste' muita putaria<br>Por exemplo, os cachorro  
>Que come a própria mãe,<br>Sua irmã e suas tias  
>Eles ficam grudados<br>De quatro se amando  
>Em plena luz do dia.<strong>

Hidan: Quem é o pirado que come tatu?

Deidara: Huuum... Deu vontade de experimentar!

Kakuzu: O que a gravidez não faz com a pessoa. *pasmo*

Hidan: Opa, por falar em alimentar, tenho que dar mamadeira pros garotos! *corre pegar a mamadeira*

Madara: Por Kami-sama o que é "ixéste"?

Kamy: É "existe"!

Tobi: E porque você não pirou com o erro de português? *confuso*

Kamy: Pois Mamonas fizeram a musica para rir e não para ser uma poesia!

Hidan: *dando mamadeira pra Akira* E os cachorros comem a própria mãe?

Dani: *dando mamadeira pra Kenji* Sei lá... Nunca perguntei a eles!

**Os animal, tem uns bicho interessante**  
><strong>Imaginem só como é o sexo dos elefantes<strong>  
><strong>E os camelos que tem as bolas em cima das costas<strong>  
><strong>E as vaquinhas que por onde passam<strong>  
><strong>Deixam um rastro de bosta.<strong>

Zetsu: Nossa... Eu não consigo imaginar o sexo dos elefantes...

Madara: Eu consigo! *sorriso pervo*

Lo-chan: Eita pai!

Kamy: E sarava... Sai desse cormo que não te pertence!

Konan: Credo esse pensa em putaria 24 horas por dia!

Tobi: Porque os camelos têm as bolas em cima das costas?

Dani: Boa pergunta!

Pain: Sobre as vacas é verdade, por onde passam tem aquela trilha de bosta!

Grilos: FATO!

Todos: *assustados*

Hidan: Caralho, os grilos falam!

**As pombas quando avoam**  
><strong>Por incrível que pareça<strong>  
><strong>Ficam sobrevoando, com seu cu mirando;<strong>  
><strong>Em nossas cabeças<strong>  
><strong>Daí vem a rajada de sua bazuca anal<strong>  
><strong>Já tem pomba com mira a laser<strong>  
><strong>O tiro sai sempre fatal<strong>

Kakuzu: Outro fato!

Hidan: Parece que essas desgraças foram feitas só pra isso! *põe Akira no berço*

Dani: *fazendo cócegas em Kenji* Olha que eu acho que elas têm mira a laser mesmo, pois é certeiro!

Kenji: *estica os bracinhos em direção ao Kakuzu* Papa!

Kakuzu: *estático* Ele me chamou de papa? *olhos brilhando*

Kenji: Papa!

Kakuzu: *pega Kenji no colo* Meu garoto!

Dani, Konan, Lo-chan, Deidara e Kamy: KAWAAAAAII!

**Totalmente beautiful**  
><strong>As baleias no oceano<strong>  
><strong>Nadando com graça<strong>  
><strong>Fugindo da caça<strong>  
><strong>Dos homens humanos<strong>  
><strong>O homem é corno e cruel<strong>  
><strong>Mata a baleia que não chifra e é fiel.<strong>

Kamy: Os homens são tudo cornos mesmo! *irritada*

Dani: Nossa, pra que tanta agressividade?

Kamy: Porque o povo só pensa em matar esses belos animais e eu odeio isso!

Kisame: Verdade, povo folgado, matando minhas primas...

Itachi: Eita é verdade, você por ser um tubarão, tem parentesco com as baleias, né?

Zetsu: É... Mas ao contrário de alguém, ele não mata os parentes! *sarcástico*

Itachi: Olha o respeito rapa!

**Os animal tem uns bicho interessante**  
><strong>Imaginem só como é o sexo dos elefantes<strong>  
><strong>E os camelos que tem as bolas em cima das costas<strong>  
><strong>E as vaquinhas que por onde passam<strong>  
><strong>Deixam um rastro de bosta.<strong>

Tobi: Temos que falar de novo sobre essa parte da musica?

Kamy: Temos não! *vê um grupinho chegando* Uia, bem na hora!

Todos: O que? *olham pra porta*

Itachi: Ahh nããão!

Lo-chan: Olha o resto eu até compreendo, mas porque a Sakura também veio?

Kamy: Porque é mala!

Sasuke: Porque me chamou? *se aproxima*

Kamy: É que seu adorado irmão diz que não ta namorando o Kisame, você confirma?

Naruto: *se intromete* Como não? Eu vi esses dois se pegando lá no riozinho perto do covil da Akatsuki!

Kamy: EU SABIA!

Itachi e Kisame: *rubros*

Dani: ATÉ QUE EM FIM KAMI-SAMA!

Lo-chan: É POR ISSO QUE EU TE AMO NARUTO!

**Os animal tem uns bicho interessante**  
><strong>Imaginem o tamanho que é o pintcho de um elefante<strong>  
><strong>E os camelos que tem as bolas em cima das costas<strong>  
><strong>E as vaquinhas que por onde passam<strong>  
><strong>Deixam um rastro de bosta.<strong>

Sai: Deve ser bem grande...

Kakashi: O que? *lendo o icha icha*

Sai: O pau do elefante!

Sakura: *vermelha* Seu hentai... Como ousa falar algo assim na frente de uma dama delicada como eu?

Dani, Kamy, Lo-chan, Itachi e Sasuke: DAMA?

Akatsuki, Naruto, Sai e Kakashi: DELICADA?

Kenji e Akira: Hehehehehehehe...

Zetsu: Caramba, nem os bebês acreditaram nessa!

Sakura: *gruda no braço de Sasuke* Sasuke-kun, você vai deixar eles me tratarem assim?

Sasuke: Vou! *desgruda Sakura de si*

Sakura: *capota*

Todos: HAHAHAHA...

Sasuke: *vê os bebês* Agora lembrei... Itachi, você vai ser titio!

Grilos: MAIS UM?

Konan: Quem é a mãe?

Naruto: Eu! *sorrisão*

Itachi: Posso ajudar a cuidar quando eles nascerem? *olhos brilhando*

Sasuke: Desde que não tente matar meus filhos... *desconfiado*

Itachi: Prometo que não!

Madara: Vou ser vovô de novo? *emocionado* Que alegria!

Tobi: Acho melhor a gente já acabar por aqui...

Lo-chan: Por quê?

Sasori: Já viu o tamanho disso já? *aponta pro capitulo*

Todos: *olham para o capitulo* ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Demorei, enrolei, mas cheguei o**

***leva pedrada* Ta, perdão -.-" Mas tenho motivos por ter demorado... Um deles é o que eu já tinha dito, que era a fic de aniversário q estou fazendo pra uma amiga, outra, foi que nesse natal me veio a idéia de fazer uma fic com os espiritos natalinos e fiz =P Mas são com os personagens de Saint Seiya e outra...**

**Não sei se eu já disse antes, mas essa fic está "bem" adiantada, no caso, tenho 4 capitulos prontos, mas quero adiantar mais e justo um dos capitulos, demorei pra terminar, levei umas 4 ou 5 semanas, pois é muito comprido e muito repetitivo u.ú Mas terminei ontem, por isso vim postar esse cap =)**

**Então, enquanto eu não termino os pedidos de musicas que já foram feitos, eu pesso (imploro) ~que não mandem pedidos de musicas até a segunda "ordem", td bem queridas? ^^**

**Agora só pra ver se ainda funciona...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	20. Vou voltar pra sacanagem

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Sakura: *sentando em uma das cadeiras* Então, qual é a próxima musica?

Dani: E o que tu ta fazendo aqui?

Kamy: Verdade, pois o Sasuke e Naruto eu tinha convidado pra tirarem umas duvidas minhas, o Kakashi é gostoso demais pra expulsá-lo e o Sai... Bom, eu sei lá porque não o expulsei daqui, mas você pode ir embora!

Sakura: *olha pidona* Me deixaeu ficar?

Todos: NÃO!

Sakura: Eu nem queria mesmo! *se levanta e vai embora*

Grilos: JÁ VAI TARDE!

Naruto: Seus grilos falam! *pasmo*

Kamy: Fiz a mesma cara que você quando descobri isso...

Deidara: Ei, porque vocês nunca falaram até hoje?

Grilos: Estávamos sem vontade!

Sasuke: Melhor irmos... Ainda temos que comprar o berço e uma casa pra gente morar! *pega a mão de Naruto e sai*

Itachi: Quando descobrirem o sexo do meu sobrinho me avise! *olhos brilhando*

Kakashi: Acho que não tenho mais o que fazer aqui! *some no meio de uma fumaça*

Sai: Também vou! *sai*

Lo-chan: Coisa de louco! *olhos arregalados*

Pain: Vamos pra musica então...

**Venho trabalhando,**  
><strong>Venho me esforçando<strong>  
><strong>Pra ter você ao lado meu.<strong>  
><strong>Mais já tô cansando!<strong>  
><strong>Não tá adiantando!<strong>  
><strong>Ainda não reconheceu. (2x)<strong>

Pain: MINHA MUSICA!

Kamy: Não duvido...

Konan: Como assim sua musica? *brava*

Pain: Leia ela inteira e saberá! *cruza os braços e empina o nariz!

Kisame: *sussurra* Xiii... Vai apanhar!

Deidara: Gente tem uma coisa nesse refrão que não faz sentido...

Dani: Tipo?

Deidara: Tipo que se você trabalhar, irá se esforçar e no final você vai cansar, pois trabalhou!

Kamy: Faz sentido...

Tobi: Ei... O que a garota tem que reconhecer?

Lo-chan: Acho que o esforço dele...

Kisame: Quem foi que escolheu essa musica de louco?

Sasori: Foi o Felipe-san...

**Só por você eu parei de beber.**  
><strong>Não faço festa lá no meu apê.<strong>  
><strong>Já tô magrinho, voltei a correr.<strong>  
><strong>Todos notaram, só você não vê!<strong>  
><strong>E palavrão é coisa do passado.<strong>  
><strong>Eu já não ando todo amarrotado.<strong>  
><strong>Na minha boca não tem mais cigarro.<strong>  
><strong>Você não vê, mas todos notaram.<strong>

Konan: A ta bom que essa musica é sua! *se controla pra não rir*

Pain: Mas eu to magrinho e minhas roupas não estão mais amarrotadas!

Madara: Você ta magro, pois quase não come, já que fica muito tempo preço naquele troço que suga suas energias...

Tobi: E suas roupas não estão amarrotadas, pois a Konan-senpai passa todas elas...

Pain: Que amigos eu arranjei!

Itachi: Gente vamos levar em consideração o fato de que ele faz tudo pra Konan e ela só desde o cacete nele!

Todos menos Konan e Pain: FATO!

Lo-chan: Mas na musica, esse cara deve ta tentando pegar uma freira, né?

Kamy: Porque diz isso? *confusa*

Lo-chan: Olha tudo que o cara ta fazendo pela mulher!

Dani: Verdade!

**Venho trabalhando,**  
><strong>Venho me esforçando<strong>  
><strong>Pra ter você ao lado meu.<strong>  
><strong>Mais já tô cansando!<strong>  
><strong>Não tá adiantando!<strong>  
><strong>Ainda não reconheceu. (2x)<strong>

Zetsu: Droga, isso de novo! *resmunga*

Konan: Gente vamos ter mesmo que corrigir essa parte da musica?

Kamy: Temos não...

Konan: Que bom, pois to parindo aqui! *com a mão na barriga e mostra a possa no chão*

Kamy, Deidara e Tobi: AAAAAAHHHH *correm em círculos*

Pain: CHAMEM A AMBULANCIA, OS BOMBEIROS, OS PARA-MÉDICOS, ALGUÉÉÉÉÉM! *desesperado*

Konan: Cala a boca e me ajuda a deitar aqui... O bebê já ta pra sair!

Tobi: Tobi foi útil e chamou o médico! *sorriso infantil*

Madara: Esse é meu Tobi! *rouba um beijo*

?: Alguém me chamou? *aparece um medico com sua equipe*

Itachi: Será House? *procura o médico*

?: Não sou o House *se aproxima de Hidan* Suas costelinhas estão ótimas... *toca nas costelas de Hidan com os olhos brilhando*

Konan: PORRA LARGA A COSTELA DELE E ME AJUDA AQUIIIIII! *olhos em chamas*

Dr. Costelinha: Opa desculpa... *Se aproxima de Konan pra fazer o parto*

Sasori: O negocio agora é esperar... Enquanto isso vamos terminar a musica...

**Essa rotina já tá estressante!**  
><strong>Não aguento mais beber refrigerante!<strong>  
><strong>O meu pulmão sabe que eu sou fumante!<strong>  
><strong>Vive pedindo um trago a todo instante.<strong>  
><strong>Vou confessar uma coisa pra você:<strong>  
><strong>Só fui um dia e parei de correr.<strong>  
><strong>A minha barba voltou a crescer.<strong>  
><strong>Amor, vem logo ou você vai ver.<strong>

Kakuzu: Verdade, beber só refri é um saco!

Kisame: Pelo menos ninguém fuma por aqui!

Lo-chan: Verdade...

Hidan: Não sei porque deixar a barba crescer, a pele lisinha com algumas cicatrizes é mais interessante! *olha sapeca pra Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: *devolve o olhar*

Zetsu: Se continuar assim Hidan engravida de novo...

Dani: *apavorada* Não brinca com isso!

Konan: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... *apertando a mão de Pain*

Pain: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... *tento a mão praticamente esmagada*

Dr. Costelinha: *sorrindo feito besta* Mais um pouco queridinha, ta quase saindo!

Pain: Amorzinho, faz respiração cachorrinho, vai me imita! *começa fazer a famosa respiração cachorrinho*

Konan: *pega Pain pega gola da capa* Para de me dizer o que fazer ou eu arranco seus pircengs a base de puxões! *fala entre dentes* Está me entendendo?

Pain: *balança a cabeça em um sim freneticamente* Acho que vou ajudar o doutor... *se afasta, mas ao ver sua filha saindo, desmaia*

Madara: *bate na própria testa* Tava demorando...

**Vou voltar pra sacanagem,**  
><strong>Pra casa de massagem<strong>  
><strong>(Ali sempre foi meu lugar)!<strong>  
><strong>Já tava com saudade<strong>  
><strong>Das velhas amizades.<strong>  
><strong>Hoje eu vou me embriagar.<strong>

Tobi: Quem é será as velhas amizades do cara? *curioso*

Kamy: Tenho medo de saber.

Kisame: Huuum... Casa de massagem. *sonhador*

Itachi: Cuidado senhor tubarão! *ciumento*

Lo-chan: Opa, agora não tem mais medinho de confessar, é? *irônica*

Itachi: Calada! *vermelho*

Dr. Costelinha: SAIU! *corta o cordão umbilical e mostra o bebê*

Lo-chan: *olhos brilhando* Deixa que eu limpo ela. *pega a menina de olhos rinnegan, pele clara e cabelinhos azuis*

**Ou chega logo ou vai se arrepender!**  
><strong>Vou fazer festa lá no meu apê.<strong>  
><strong>Pensando bem, vou falar pra você:<strong>  
><strong>Se não vier vai ver se eu beber.<strong>  
><strong>Eu não renego mais ao meu passado.<strong>  
><strong>Não vou pagar mais de bom namorado!<strong>  
><strong>Pensando bem, já tô mais sosegado:<strong>  
><strong>Posso andar todo amarrotado.<strong>

Tobi: Ebaa, Tobi quer ir à festa!

Madara: Mas Tobi-kun não vai, pois vai ter festinha lá no nosso quarto. *olhar pervo*

Zetsu: Tava demorando... *suspira desanimado*

Konan: Pela musica, da pra ver que o cara não presta! *já deitada num colchão em um canto*

Kamy: E também da pra perceber que ele não sabe escrever soSSEgado!

Pain: *acorda* Onde está minha menininha?

Lo-chan: Está aqui, pamonha! *entrega a menina*

**Vou voltar pra sacanagem,**  
><strong>Pra casa de massagem<strong>  
><strong>(Ali sempre foi meu lugar)!<strong>  
><strong>Já tava com saudade<strong>  
><strong>Das velhas amizades.<strong>  
><strong>Hoje eu vou me embriagar.<strong>

Tobi: Tobi ainda quer saber quem são as velhas amizades do cara! *curioso*

Deidara: Se eu fosse você, nem tentava descobrir...

Dr. Costelinha: Meu trabalho já acabou por aqui... *olha pra Hidan com brilhos nos olhos* Cuide bem de suas lindas costelas, viu? *some com sua equipe*

Dani: Eu hein... *olhos arregalados*

Lo-chan: Acho que o doutor ta afim do Hidan hihi...

Hidan: Sai fora! *se arrepia de medo*

Konan: Quero ver minha Mieko!

Pain: *entrega a menina pra Konan*

Konan: Que lindinha... *já põe ela pra mamar*

Pain: KAWAAAII!

Lo-chan: *gruda no braço de Deidara* E quando você vai descobrir o sexo do seu baby?

Deidara: Hoje mesmo.

Lo-chan: Posso ir junto? *olhos brilhando*

Sasori: Não... Eu é quem vou! *agarra a cintura de Deidara com um olhar raivoso*

Itachi: Huuum... Sinto cheiro de ciúmes!

Sasori: *sangue no zóio*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dessa vez eu não demorei muito, ou demorei? '-'<strong>

**Espero que não rsrs... Bem, estou fazendo de tudo para não atrazar mais nenhuma fic e acho que estou indo bem... Como eu disse uma vez essa fic terá uns 50 capitulos... é eu sei que falei que iria por uns 100 capitulos talvez, mas é muito e as fics não param de vir na minha cabeça, coisa que não ta ajudando muito hehehe...**

**Mas o que acharam desse capitulo? Gostaram? Odiaram? Foi mais ou menos? É fácil dizerem o que acharam, é só fazerem o seguinte...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o**


	21. Eu te puxo e tu me lambe

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kisame: Vamos começar com a musica? *cara de tédio*

Lo-chan: Claro que não! Temos que esperar o Dei-chan pra sabermos que sexo é o baby dele... *olhos brilhando*

Deidara: Chegamooos! *sorriso colgate*

Kamy, Dani e Lo-chan: É O QUE? *voam pra cima do coitado*

Sasori: O meu Dei-chan fez o ultra-sol e...

Kamy, Dani e Lo-chan: Eeeeee? *ansiosas*

Deidara: É um menino! *segurando as lagrimas*

?: AAAAAAAAHHHHH EU SABIAAAA! *pula no pescoço de Deidara*

Madara: Quem ser tu, ser estranho?

Sasori: *raivoso* Minha imoto!

Kamy: Ei, você então que é a Becky-san?

Becky-san: Haaai... *bate continência* Becky-san ao seu dispor, ou melhor, ao dispor do meu ani-ue e meu lindo cunhadinho...

Lo-chan: Xiii... Ela é doidinha!

Sasori: Eu que o diga! *suspira* Ta fazendo o que aqui, sua peste?

Becky-san: Eu vim aqui pedir pra poder escolher o nome do meu sobrinho... *olhar pidão* Poooossooo?

Sasori: Pode, mas vê lá hein?

Becky-san: EBAAAAA! *da um beijinho do rosto de Sasori e de Deidara e sai saltitando*

Tobi: E depois falam mal do Tobi. *pasmo*

Itachi: Prometemos nunca mais falar. *super pasmo*

Kisame: E que tal irem pra musica agora?

Todos: Ótima idéia! *mega pasmos*

Grilos: *traumatizados demais pra dizer algo*

**Esse cara é bonitinho**  
><strong>E também muito gostoso<strong>  
><strong>Sabe fazer direitinho<strong>  
><strong>Quero repetir de novo<strong>  
><strong>Eu vou me melar todinha<strong>  
><strong>Com aquele Leite Moça<strong>  
><strong>Que é pra ver se ele me lambe...<strong>  
><strong>Do umbigo até a boca!<strong>

Konan: Meu pai amado, que troço é esse?

Zetsu: *senta ao lado de Kamy* Agora entendo do porque das crianças não saberem ler...

Kakuzu: Assim meus filhos traumatizam antes mesmo de andarem.

Pain: Quem escolheu essa musica?

Konan: *vendo no quadro* Foi a Beatriz Milenna...

Lo-chan: A loca!

Hidan: Mas essa musica acabou me dando uma idéia boa. *olhar pervo* Kuzu-chan... Você ainda gosta de leite moça?

Kakuzu: *entendendo aonde Hidan quer chegar* Se gosto...

Dani: Paaaaaraaaa... Assim quem traumatiza sou eu!

**Eu gostei, eu gostei!**  
><strong>Eu te puxo e tu me lambe! (4x)<strong>

Akira e Kenji: Hehehehe... *tentando dançar*

Kamy: Meu Kami-sama, alguém pare essas crianças!

Kakuzu: *corre e pega Akira no colo* Filhinho não faça isso!

Hidan: *pega Kenji no colo* Verdade meu pequeno, Jashin-sama não gosta dessas coisas demoníacas...

Kenji: Anh? *com um dedinho na boca*

Akira: *olha pra Kakuzu* Papa? *aponta Hidan* Mama?

Kenji: *sorri com o que Akira disse* MAMA! *levanta os bracinhos sem tirar os olhos de Hidan*

Kamy, Dani, Hidan, Tobi e Lo-chan: KAWAAAAAAII!

Madara: Não vão comentar sobre o refrão?

Dani: Depois que nosso trauma passar...

**Vou puxar esse gatinho**  
><strong>Pra ele me lamber de novo<strong>  
><strong>Quero ver se ele consegue<strong>  
><strong>Lamber o meu corpo todo<strong>

Kamy: *olha Zetsu de canto* Legal...

Zetsu: *olha Kamy de canto* Interessante...

Pain: Sinto que alguém vai desencalhar hoje. *sarcástico*

Kisame: Se essa musica não terminar logo eu vou ficar excitado aqui!

Todos: *pasmos*

Grilos: Deixa que Itachi te lambe todinho para a excitação passar hahahaha...

Itachi: *vermelhão* Até os grilos?

**Eu gostei da brincadeira**  
><strong>Eu já me melei todinha<strong>  
><strong>Esperando esse gatinho...<strong>  
><strong>Me dá outra lambidinha!<strong>

Sasori: Até que essa musica não é ruim...

Deidara: Que isso Saso-chan? Não te reconheço mais.

Sasori: Calma, tipo assim... Tirando a parte da putaria a musica até que é legal!

Kamy: Ta falando do ritmo?

Sasori: É...

Lo-chan: É... Até que da pra engolir.

Dani: Não fale de engolir enquanto estivermos lendo essa musica!

**Eu gostei, eu gostei!**  
><strong>Eu te puxo e tu me lambe! (4x)<strong>

Tobi: *puxa Madara*

Madara: *começa a lamber o pescoço de Tobi*

Pain: Oooou... Pode parar com a putaria aí? *tapando a visão de Mieko* Tem crianças presentes aqui!

Konan: E a gente também não ta a fim de ficar assistindo a pegação de vocês também *irritada*

Itachi: De tanto falar de lamber, deu vontade de puxar um picolé. *levanta e vai saindo da sala do cinema*

Zetsu: *sarcástico* Sabemos muito bem que picolé você quer chupar! *olha pra Kamy* E aí... Ta afim?

Kamy: Bora!

Zetsu e Kamy: *se atracam em um beijo estilo desentupidor de pia*

Kisame: *some da sala do cinema sem ninguém perceber*

Lo-chan: *pega Akira do colo de Kakuzu e leva ele até um canto pra brincar* Eu pensei que Zetsu não queria nada com ela!

Dani: *faz a mesma coisa com Kenji e vai pra perto de Lo-chan* Eu também pensei, to até pasma ainda...

Sasori: Eu quase levei um capote agora... As coisas mudam!

Deidara: E como mudam! *vendo a cena* Eiii... Vão se pegar em outro lugar!

Kamy e Zetsu: Beleza! *somem*

Grilos: *capotam*

Akas e garotas: *olhos arregalados* QUE RAPIDEZ!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Consegui ser rápida de novo? *-*<strong>

**Então, depois dessa eu traumatizei aqui u.ú**

**Mas peguei o Zetsu, pelo menos é o que ta valendo kkkkkkkkk... Mas e aí? O que acharam? E que nome vocÊs acham que a Becky-san irá dar pro baby do Dei-chan? rsrs**

**Isso só no próximo, mas até lá...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	22. Há Tempos

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem videos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Tobi: *olhando para todos os lados* Gente... Tobi não ta vendo o Kisame-senpai, onde ele está?

Madara: *procura* Vixe, é mesmo... Será que ele foi atrás do meu netinho?

Lo-chan: E você não acha que Itachi ta meio velho pra ser chamado de netinho? *sarcástica*

Itachi: *sendo carregado nas costas de Kisame* Eiii, mais respeito que eu ainda estou na flor da idade!

Dani: Porque ta sendo carregado? *curiosa*

Lo-chan: Porque o Kisame incapacitou ele hahahaha...

Itachi: *rubro* Olha o respeito.

Kisame: *sorriso bobo*

Konan: Beleza, já descobrimos onde eles estavam, agora onde está a Kamy e o Zetsu?

Kamy: AQUI! *aparece pulando e com os braços para o alto*

Hidan: Cacete, o que o Zetsu deu pra essa garota?

Zetsu: *lado negro* Dei só o que ela pediu! *sorriso pervo*

Madara: E da onde você saiu?

Zetsu: Da minha mamãe, agora não posso dizer como, pois são detalhes muito íntimos.

Sasori: Aff... É melhor começarmos coma musica, pois a putaria ta rolando solta aqui!

**Parece cocaína**  
><strong>Mas é só tristeza<strong>  
><strong>Talvez tua cidade<strong>  
><strong>Muitos temores nascem<strong>  
><strong>Do cansaço e da solidão<strong>  
><strong>Descompasso, desperdício<strong>  
><strong>Herdeiros são agora<strong>  
><strong>Da virtude que perdemos...<strong>

Tobi: Tristeza parece cocaína? *curioso*

Lo-chan: Não que eu saiba...

Deidara: Já repararam que essa estrofe não faz sentido algum, né?

Kakuzu: É nisso que dá escutar Legião Urbana! *senta no chão*

Hidan: E quem foi que pediu a musica da vez? *senta no colo de Kakuzu*

Pain: *lendo no quadro* Foi a Amanda_Potter...

Konan: Porque sinto que verei muito esse nome, daqui pra frente? *treme*

Kamy: Porque vai...

Dani: Alguém mais quer falar dessa estrofe? *trocando a frauda de Akira*

Todos: Não!

Grilos: *namorando*

Todos: *pasmos*

**Há tempos tive um sonho**  
><strong>Não me lembro, não me lembro...<strong>

Kisame: E daí que tu teve sonho rapa?

Itachi: A gente tem nada a ver com isso não...

Hidan: Não se lembra problema seu!

Kamy: Cara você não sabe o quanto é foda não se lembrar de um sonho. *cara de choro*

Madara: Já vai começar? *cara de tédio*

Kamy: *histérica* SIM, JÁ VOU COMEÇAR, PORQUE VAI ENCARAR? *olhar maníaco*

Mieko: *olhos arregalados* BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ... BUÁÁÁÁÁ...

Konan: Olha o que você fez, sua maluca! *balançando Mieko* Calma bebê, mamãe ta aqui, calminha...

Kamy: QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ AGORA HEIN? *sangue no zóio*

Kenji e Akira: HEHEHE...

Dani: Caraca, os moleques têm medo não! *olhos arregalados*

Lo-chan: Eu tava com medo da Kamy, mas acho que vou começar a ter medo deles. *olha assustada pros gêmeos*

**Tua tristeza é tão exata**  
><strong>E hoje o dia é tão bonito<strong>  
><strong>Já estamos acostumados<strong>  
><strong>A não termos mais nem isso...<strong>

Deidara: Cara, to ficando depre com essa musica...

Sasori: O pior é que o cara canta com tanta emoção ao falar da tristeza dos outros... Até parece que gosta!

Kamy: Olha que duvido disso não...

Lo-chan: Ta calminha, ta? *temerosa*

Kamy: To sim. *sorrisão*

Hidan: O dia ta lindo pra ele!

**Os sonhos vêm e os sonhos vão**  
><strong>E o resto é imperfeito...<strong>

Hidan: Mas vou descer o cacete nesse cara... *irritado* E QUE EU TENHO HAVER COM SEUS SONHOS SEU VI*** DE ME***, F**** DA P***, ARR******?

Todos: *pasmos*

Grilos: *capotam com o grito*

Kisame: Ei seu branquelo...

Hidan: QUE É?

Kisame: *calmo* Sabia que seus filhos escutaram tudo o que você falou?

Hidan: *arregala os olhos* Porra!

Dani: Depois dessa, é melhor nem comentarmos dessa frase da musica...

**Dissestes que se tua voz**  
><strong>Tivesse força igual<strong>  
><strong>À imensa dor que sentes<strong>  
><strong>Teu grito acordaria<strong>  
><strong>Não só a tua casa<strong>  
><strong>Mas a vizinhança inteira...<strong>

Kamy: O bem, todo mundo pode acordar a vizinhança inteira com um grito.

Kakuzu: Verdade é só querer, daí qualquer voz tem força total...

Itachi: Kamy e como você sabe que da pra acordar a vizinhança inteira só com um grito? *curioso*

Kamy: Porque eu já fiz isso. *encabulada*

Todos: QUEEEE?

Kamy: Calma gente louca, não gritei a noite, foi a tarde... Todo mundo da minha rua saiu pra ver o que era hahaha...

Lo-chan: E porque você deu a loca assim?

Kamy: Dei loca não... É que fiquei provocando um cachorro maior que eu e ele mordeu meu pulso!

Grilos: *gota*

Todos: Tinha que ser...

Kamy: Mas calma lá... Eu só tinha 7 anos, então não me culpem! *vira a cara emburrada*

**E há tempos**  
><strong>Nem os santos têm ao certo<strong>  
><strong>A medida da maldade<strong>  
><strong>E há tempos são os jovens<strong>  
><strong>Que adoecem<strong>  
><strong>E há tempos<strong>  
><strong>O encanto está ausente<strong>  
><strong>E há ferrugem nos sorrisos<strong>  
><strong>Só o acaso estende os braços<strong>  
><strong>A quem procura<strong>  
><strong>Abrigo e proteção...<strong>

Tobi: Agora o cara blasfemou aí... Claro que os santos tem a medida da maldade!

Deidara: Eita, resolveu abrir o bico é?

Tobi: Cansei de ficar quieto.

Madara: Como assim ferrugem nos sorrisos?

Pain: Vai ver que é alguém que comeu ferro. *da de ombros*

Kakuzu: Ou talvez seja algum parente seu, cheio de pircieng! *irônico*

Deidara: Eu to doido é pra saber o nome que a Becky vai escolher pro meu bebê! *acaricia a barriga*

Sasori: *abraça Deidara por trás* Vai ver que ela nem escolheu ainda.

Becky-san: Claro que já escolhi onii-san! *aparece do nada, com cara de brava*

Kamy: Caramba vai dar susto na tua vó! *põe a mão no coração*

Becky-san: Até daria, mas não sei aonde ela se enfiou, mas voltando... Já escolhi o nome do meu sobrinho...

Sasori: Que seria?

Becky-san: Daichi! *sorrisão*

Deidara: É, até que gostei.

Sasori: Até que é bom... Agora vaza! *olhar assassino*

Becky-san: Mal humorado! *empina o nariz e sai*

Todos: A LOCA!

**Meu amor!**  
><strong>Disciplina é liberdade<strong>  
><strong>Compaixão é fortaleza<strong>  
><strong>Ter bondade é ter coragem (Ela disse)<strong>  
><strong>Lá em casa tem um poço<strong>  
><strong>Mas a água é muito limpa...<strong>

Madara: Ta muito lindo, muito bonito... Até a parte ter coragem *olhar psicótico* O que porra a porcaria do poço na casa dele tem a ver com o resto?

Zetsu: *lado negro* Vai ver que a cocaína lá no começo da musica, ta começando a fazer efeito...

Kamy: Meu bem, isso daí ta mais pra varias drogas misturadas... *senta toda folgada no colo de Zetsu* É por isso que sou contra as drogas!

Dani: *olha pro novo casal* E aí... Tal namorando?

Zetsu e Kamy: Não!

Lo-chan: A vá... Agora é vocês que vão mentir?

Zetsu: Não estamos mentindo...

Kamy: É que só estamos nos pegando e não namorando!

Itachi: Fala sério. *revira os olhos*

Tobi: Já acabou?

Akira: Cabo! *levanta os bracinhos*

Lo-chan: Que coisinha gostosa! *aperta as bochechas do coitado*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo povão, sumi de vez né? Mas tbm, tem tanta fic pra eu fazer que fico "cafusa" e não sei por onde começo u.u<strong>

**Mas juro que to tentando aqui e já para avisar... Como estou com quase 20 fics nas ostas pra fazer, essa aqui eu vou encurtar para 30 capitulos e só falta 3 para eu terminar de escrever (sim, uma boa parte já está adiantada o/)**

**Espero qu tenham gostado e relevem os erros hehee ^¬^" E só para quem esqueceu meu famoso lema...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	23. Vampiro Doidão

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Lo-chan: *escondendo o rosto pros bebês* Onde ta a tia Lo-chan?

Kenji: *puxa as mãos de Lo-chan*

Lo-chan: Achoo! *faz cócegas nos bebês*

Hidan: Essa daí não é normal!

Kakuzu: *abraça Hidan pela cintura* E alguém por aqui é?

Hidan: Verdade...

Dani: *sentada em uma das cadeiras lixando as unhas*

Kakuzu: Ei você, pare de lixar as unhas e vai cuidar dos meus filhos... Acha que estou te pagando por quê?

Dani: Você não está me pagando... *olha séria*

Kakuzu: Ainda bem que não pago mesmo, pois você nem merece!

Tobi: Aff... Tobi quer ver musica e não briga...

Kamy: Então simbora pra musica!

**Puta que pariu, meu gato pois um ovo,**  
><strong>Mas gato não põe ovo, puta que pariu de novo.<strong>

Hidan: Puta que pariu mesmo.

Kamy: Amoooo... *dancinha besta*

Itachi: Deve ter doído... Coitado do gato!

Kisame: Mas como o gato pôs um ovo?

Madara: Nem quero descobrir como...

**Eu sou o vampiro doidão,eu sou o vampiro doidão**  
><strong>Passo o dia dormindo e a noite eu fumo um baseadão<strong>

Deidara: Caraca, ele é um vampiro. *pasmo*

Dani: É nada, ele só acha que é! *tirando cutículas*

Sasori: Agora ta explicado do porque da musica ser muito louca... Ele fuma uns baseados...

Deidara: *acaricia a barriga* Daichi querido, escute o que mama diz... Nunca chegue perto de drogas, senão você vai parecer com esse cantor...

Todos: *gota*

Grilos: Eiii... Não vai dizer quem escolheu a musica dessa vez?

Zetsu: *olha entediado pro quadro* Foi a Amanda_Potter!

Lo-chan: De novo?

Kamy: Sim e tem mais vindo dela hehehe...

**Se droga fosse álcool eu morria de cirrose**  
><strong>Se álcool fosse droga eu morria de overdose<strong>

Pain: Será que esse cara se tocou que o que ele falou não tem sentido nenhum?

Konan: Pior que acho que ele devia ter fumado um baseadão antes de compor...

Kamy: Pra mim, álcool é sim uma droga!

Tobi: Então quem bebe algo alcoólico pode morrer de overdose?

Todos: *capotam*

Kamy: Eu não sei Tobi, eu não sei... *suspira desanimada*

**Sou vampiro doidão, sou o vampiro doidão**  
><strong>Eu to muito louco, etá baseado do bom!<strong>

Madara: Ele ainda acha que é um vampiro?

Kisame: Pelo menos ele acertou na parte do doido, pois é isso que ele é!

Itachi: Eu é que vou ficar muito louco se continuar a escutar essa musica...

Kamy: Ah vá... Para de reclamar, pois a musica é boa!

Zetsu: Fala isso porque gosta das musicas desse cara...

**Estava no escurinho, comendo a empregada**  
><strong>alguém abriu a porta e eu comi a bunda errada<strong>

Dani: Huuum... Estava no escurinho! *maliciosa*

Madara: Opa e tava comendo a empregada, é? *mega malicioso*

Tobi: Que tom foi esse que você usou Uchiha Madara? *olhar maligno*

Hidan: Hehehe... Tem alguém com ciúmes por aqui hehe...

Madara: Calma Tobi-kun...

Tobi: Responde homem! *irritado*

Madara: *abraça Tobi* Tobizinho... Só tenho olhos pra você! *da um selinho em Tobi*

Tobi: *devolve o abraço* É bom mesmo!

Lo-chan: Fui só eu, ou mais alguém reparou que na musica o cara comeu a bunda errada?

Kamy: Hahahaha é mesmo hahaha... De quem será que era essa bunda? Hahahaha...

**Eu sou o vampiro doidão, eu sou o vampiro doidão**  
><strong>Só faço sexo dentro do caixão<strong>

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEE?

Hidan: Caralho, esse cara tem uns fetiches estranhos!

Dani: Eu que o diga...

Todos:...

Grilos: *lixando as unhas*

Kamy: Ei, vão trabalhar, seus folgados!

Grilos: Chaaaataaa... *sussurram*

Kamy: *sangue no zóio*

Grilos: cri-cri-cri... *medo*

**Gosto das moças virgem e das moças honradas**  
><strong>Mas o que eu gosto mesmo é de festar com a putalhada<strong>

Tobi: Tobi ta ficando com medo dessa musica. *abraça Madara*

Madara: Calma Tobi-kun, eu protejo você dessa musica malvada! *retribui o abraço*

Lo-chan: *fazendo gracinha para os bebês* Se eu fosse o Tobi, teria medo era do Madara e não da musica!

Dani: Apoiado. *passando esmalte*

Sasori: Tipo assim... Moças honradas, não são virgens? *confuso*

Kamy: Aí depende, né meu filho... Hoje em dia a moça pode ser virgem, mas não se dizem ao respeito...

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Só chupo sangue de menstruação.<strong>

Todos: ECAAAA!

Deidara: Agora deu vontade de vomitar... *faz careta e corre pro banheiro*

Tobi: Tobi também ficou enjoado! *corre para o banheiro*

Kamy: *se ajoelha no chão com as mãos para o alto* NÃO KAMI-SAMA, NÃÃÃÃO! *cara de choro*

Lo-chan: Que deu nela?

Dani: Vai saber! *mudando de penteado*

Hidan: Vai ver que Tobi embuchou também! *com Akira no colo*

**Quando eu nasci, no bico da cegonha,**  
><strong>Na minha mamadeira foi dois quilos de maconha.<strong>

Mieko: Cegonha! *bracinhos pro alto*

Zetsu: A primeira palavra dessa garota é cegonha? *pasmo*

Kenji: Mamadeia... *estica os bracinhos pra Hidan*

Dani: E esse só pensa em comer! *gota*

Deidara: *voltando do banheiro* Como alguém nasce no bico da cegonha?

Hidan: Ei loiro, aprende uma coisa... Na musica o cara consegue até nascer do rabo do cavalo! *dando mamadeira pra Kenji*

Madara: Eu fico imaginando o tamanho da mamadeira pra poder ir dois quilos de maconha...

Pain: Nem imagine, vai que acontece!

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Eu fumo todas, e não abro mão.<strong>

Sasori: Essa parte já não tocou?

Kamy: Sei lá, só sei que to doidona. *balançando as mãos no alto*

Tobi: Que rola? *voltando*

Kamy: *distraída* Uma rola na sua piroca!

Todos: AHN?

Kamy: Opa, foi mal, me distraí! *gota*

Todos: *capotam*

**Não sei como é que eu posso, não sei como é que eu pude,**  
><strong>Comer caco de vidro e cagar bola de gude.<strong>

Konan: KAMI-SAMAAAA! ESSA MUSICA NÃO ACABA NUNCA? *desesperada*

Lo-chan: Fica quieta que to gostando. *dançando pra Akira*

Kisame: Quando a bateria dessa garota acaba?

Itachi: Espero que logo!

Kakuzu: O cara deve ser bem mais do que idiota pra comer caco de vidro!

Kamy: Pelo menos na saída foi bolinha de gude, pois senão, coitado...

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Eu quero morrer todo peladão.<strong>

Hidan: Também quero morrer pelado...

Kamy: O dia que você morrer, o mundo acaba!

Madara: *cara de pensativo* Seria legal mesmo morrer peladão!

Lo-chan: Do jeito que você é, seria mais capaz do coitadinho do Tobi morrer todo peladão. *pega Akira no colo pra dançar com ele*

Kakuzu: Ei, não desvirtua meu filho não! *tira Akira do colo da Lo-chan*

**Marcelo é meu amigo, Marcelo é meu colega,**  
><strong>Eu vou fazer com ele o que o cavalo fez com a égua.<strong>

Dani: Huuum... Boiola!

Kami: Ainda ta com isso na cabeça? *pasma*

Dani: Fazer o quê? Culpa tua!

Lo-chan: Do que estão falando?

Hidan: De um vídeo que essa daí... *aponta pra Kamy* Mandou pra fic da Dani!

Lo-chan: Quero ver! *olhos brilhando*

Konan: Nem queira... É traumatizador! *amamentando Mieko*

Tobi: O que o cavalo fez com a égua?

Pain: *segurando a mãozinha de Mieko* A mesma coisa que Madara faz contigo em quatro paredes!

Tobi: *assustado*

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Passo o dia dormindo e a noite eu fumo um baseadão.<strong>

Kisame: Cara vagabundo esse hein?

Itachi: Vagabundo e maluco... Acha que é vampiro mesmo!

Zetsu: Essa porra de musica vai acabar não? *entediado*

Deidara: *acariciando a barriga* Com medo de o cara confundir você com um baseado? *irônico*

Zetsu: Provoca não, rapa! *olhar assassino*

**Eu vi papai Noel, montado num urubu,**  
><strong>Tomando Coca-cola e arrotando pelo cu.<strong>

Kenji: Papa nél! Papa nél!

Kamy: *pega Kenji no colo* Olha fofinho, se estiver falando do seu pai, ele é um papa anel mesmo... Já papou o anel do seu outro pai até!

Dani: *tira Kenji do colo de Kamy* Ta loca? Olha o que você ta ensinando pro moleque!

Hidan: *pega o rostinho de Kenji e o faz olhá-lo* Filhinho, não liga pra o que aquela maluca fala... Jashin-sama irá punila por isso!

Tobi: Perguntinha! *levanta a mão pra perguntar* Como o urubu aguentou o papai Noel?

Kamy: Vai ver que ele usou o posinho de piri-pim-pim no bicho pra aguentá-lo.

Lo-chan: Ou usou o jutsu de invocação!

Dani: Noel ninja!

Tobi: E papai Noel porco... Ta arrotando pelo cu... Apesar de eu não saber como se faz isso! *confuso*

Kamy: É que ele não ta exatamente arrotando e sim peid... *tapam a boca de Kamy*

Sasori: *com a mão na boca de Kamy* Vamos terminar a musica, né?

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Eu to muito louco, eita baseado do bão.<strong>

Dani: Aff... Já entendemos... Você é um vampiro doidão, agora cala a boca!

Kamy: Até eu que amo essa musica já to me irritando. *bufa*

Itachi: Por tudo o que mais amam nesse mundo... Da pra irmos pro próximo refrão?

Lo-chan: Konan, posso brincar com a Mieko também? *olhinhos pidões*

Konan: Claro... Só não deixe ela perto da Kamy. *olha maligna pra Kamy*

Kamy: Sinto que alguém não gosta de mim!

**Humberto era careta, um cara retardado,**  
><strong>Fumou bosta de vaca e ficou muito pirado.<strong>

Kisame: Mui amigo esse hein?

Pain: Acho que quem fumou bosta de vaca foi esse cantor...

Kamy: Vê lá como fala do Raul Seixas! *irritada*

Madara: Pensei que já estava irritada com a musica...

Kamy: Só porque estou irritada com a musica, não quer dizer que vou deixar vocês insultarem o rei do rock brasileiro!

Todos: Aff...

Grilos: Maluca!

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Só faço sexo dentro do caixão.<strong>

Tobi: Por Kami-sama... Diga que não temos que falar de novo sobre esse refrão?

Kamy: Temos não!

Todos: Ufa...

Grilos: Então vamos fazer o que aqui?

Lo-chan: *com Mieko em seu colo* Que tão dizer qual é o nome de vocês?

Grilos: PROXIMO REFRÃO, POR FAVOOOOR!

**Eu fui ao cemitério e sentei na catacumba,**  
><strong>A puta da caveira beliscou a minha bunda.<strong>

Hidan: Caveira tarada!

Kakuzu: Também, o que ele foi fazer no cemitério?

Dani: Nem quero saber...

Lo-chan: *olha pros grilos* Ainda quero saber, seus nomes!

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Só chupo sangue de mestruação.<strong>

Kenji e Akira: Buááááááá... Buáááááá...

Hidan: Calma filhão... A musica chata já ta no fim! *pega Kenji*

Kakuzu: É isso aí e se caso não estiver, papai extermina a "apresentadora" dessa joça! *pega Akira*

Kamy: Eiii! *indignada*

**Pulei de pára-quedas, o pára-quedas não abriu,**  
><strong>Mandei o fabricante para puta que pariu.<strong>

Hidan: Não mande o fabricante pra puta que pariu...

Konan: Isso!

Hidan: Faça um ritual a Jashin-sama e use o corpo dele!

Konan: *gota*

Kamy: E porque raios ele pulou de para quedas?

Lo-chan: *brincando de dancinha com Mieko* E eu que vou saber?

**Eu sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Eu fumo todas e não abro mão.<strong>

Zetsu: *se pendura no ombro de Kamy* É impressionante o quanto esse cara já fumou e ainda está vivo!

Kamy: E é impressionante o tamanho da sua folga! *olha torto* Qual é... Só porque é gatinho, não quer dizer que pode ficar abusando assim!

Zetsu: *aproxima seu rosto do de Kamy, sedutoramente* E vai dizer que não gosta?

Kamy: *vermelha-pimentão*

Madara: Já reparou que nem estamos mais "arrumando" as musicas pro povão?

Dani: Dane-se! *arrumando a bagunça que os gêmeos fizeram*

**Quando eu morrer não joguem flores no caixão,**  
><strong>Podem jogar maconha que é pra eu subir doidão.<strong>

Pain: Como se desse pra fumar depois de morto!

Sasori: Isso prova o quanto esse cara é viciadão... Até depois de morto quer as maconhas por perto!

Deidara: Vou estourar o caixão desse cara, assim ele sobe rapidinho...

Itachi: Pior que ele nem quer subir rápido... Ele quer subir doidão mesmo.

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Eu quero morrer todo peladão.<strong>

Kisame: Quer morrer pelado? Vai nadar no rio Tiete sem roupa então!

Tobi: Assim, ele morre antes de por um pé na água...

Todos: ...

Grilos: É nossa deixa povão! *cri-cri-cri*

**Larica não tem hora, também não tem lugar,**  
><strong>Larica ta me dando mais vontade de fumar.<strong>

Tobi: Que ser larica? *confuso*

Madara: Vem com Mada-sensei que vou te ensinar o que ser isso! *olhar pervo*

Kamy: *olha desconfiada* Olha aqui... Posso também não saber o que é larica, mas duvido muito que seja o que está passando pela mente do Madara!

Kakuzu: E não é mesmo... Esse que não perde a oportunidade! *põe Akira no chão pra tentar fazê-lo andar*

**Sou vampiro doidão, eu sou vampiro doidão,**  
><strong>Passo o dia dormindo e de noite eu fumo um baseadão<strong>

Deidara: E ainda falam mal do Edward de Crepúsculo, que não chupa sangue!

Zetsu: Pelo menos esse vampiro não é branquelo com a boca vermelha e não foge quando a mulher quer trepar...

Kamy, Dani e Lo-chan: FATO!

Kisame: Calem a boca, essa musica já acabou... Simbora cambada! *se levanta e puxa Itachi*

Kamy: Eeeiii... Temos mais fics, pra ver!

Itachi: Nós voltamos depois... *some com Kisame*

Todos: *pasmos*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>E aí povão, demorei? Espero que não hehehe... Bom, como não sei o que falar, só digo que espero que tenham gostado =)<strong>

**Sinto que isso aqui já ta perdendo o humor kkkkkkk**

**Como estou sem assunto só digo uma coisa...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ \O/**


	24. Maluco Beleza

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Tobi: Huuum... *cara de dor*

Madara: *preocupado* Tobi-kun, o que foi? *faz carinho no rosto de Tobi*

Tobi: Tobi ta enjoado...

Kamy: Ahhh nããão... *medo*

Lo-chan: É o que estou pensando?

Dani: Sei lá, mas só a um jeito de saber!

Kamy: Eu resolvo... Enquanto isso, coloquem a musica em andamento! *some*

Todos: *pasmos*

**Enquanto você**  
><strong>Se esforça pra ser<strong>  
><strong>Um sujeito normal<strong>  
><strong>E fazer tudo igual...<strong>

Sasori: Antes de tudo... Quem foi que pediu a musica?

Kakuzu: *olha pro quadro* Adivinha? *irônico*

Deidara: Amanda_Potter?

Kakuzu: Bingo!

Hidan: Essa vai mandar pedidos por um bom tempo, pelo jeito...

Zetsu: E o que o cara quer dizer com esse começo de musica?

Pain: Vai ver que é sobre aqueles tontos que gosta de agradar os outros mesmo sofrendo depois!

**Eu do meu lado**  
><strong>Aprendendo a ser louco<strong>  
><strong>Maluco total<strong>  
><strong>Na loucura real...<strong>

Konan: Olha querido, essa é sua musica hehehe...

Pain: Minha nada, é do Hidan isso sim!

Hidan: Pelo menos, na minha maluques, eu não sou "Deus"! *sarcástico*

Tobi: Tobi dodói... *cara de choro*

Kamy: *aparece com algumas pessoas* Pronto Tobi, já, já vamos descobrir o que você tem!

Hidan: A não, esse cara de novo não!

Dr. Costelinha: Olá! *todo sorridente*

Kamy: Doutor, é aquele ali! *aponta pra Tobi*

**Controlando**  
><strong>A minha maluquez<strong>  
><strong>Misturada<strong>  
><strong>Com minha lucidez...<strong>

Lo-chan: Paro tudo... Desde quando maluco é lúcido?

Dani: Boa pergunta...

Kisame: *aparece todo sorridente* Yo... O que se passa?

Madara: Um maluco que ta falando que é lúcido...

Itachi: *cara de cansado* E desde quando isso existe?

Lo-chan: É disso que também quero saber! *começa a balançar Mieko, fazendo ela rir adoidado*

**Vou ficar**  
><strong>Ficar com certeza<strong>  
><strong>Maluco beleza<strong>  
><strong>Eu vou ficar<strong>  
><strong>Ficar com certeza<strong>  
><strong>Maluco beleza...<strong>

Kamy: *levanta as mãos* Também vou ficaaaar... *cantarola*

Konan: Oh loca, tu já é maluca, não precisa se esforçar pra ficar! *sarcástica*

Kamy: Ha ha... Engraçadinha você hein?

Zetsu: Pra que diabos ele repete?

Dani: Pra ficar mais legal! *sorriso colgate*

Madara: *ao lado de Tobi* E então doutor... O que ele tem? *nervoso*

Dr. Costelinha: Ele tem um filho, isso sim... *sorri pra Madara* Parabéns papai!

Madara: *desmaia*

Grilos: AFF...

**E esse caminho**  
><strong>Que eu mesmo escolhi<strong>  
><strong>É tão fácil seguir<strong>  
><strong>Por não ter onde ir...<strong>

Pain: Cuma?

Kisame: Como assim não tem pra onde ir?

Itachi: Pior... Se não tem pra onde ir, como fica fácil seguir esse caminho?

Lo-chan: E vai perguntar pra gente?

Deidara: Por Kami-sama, parem com todas essas perguntas! *faz uma careta*

Sasori: Dei-dei o que foi? *preocupado*

Deidara: Acho que... Argh...

Sasori: Acha que o que?

Hidan: *olha pra poça perto de Deidara* VAI NASCER!

Dr. Costelinha: Ainda bem que ainda não fui embora... Tragam ele aqui! *empurra Tobi que cai de bunda no chão*

Tobi: Eiii... Mais cuidado... Tobi ta grávido aqui!

**Controlando**  
><strong>A minha maluquez<strong>  
><strong>Misturada<strong>  
><strong>Com minha lucidez<strong>  
><strong>Eeeeeeeeuu!...<strong>  
><strong>Controlando<strong>  
><strong>A minha maluquez<strong>  
><strong>Misturada<strong>  
><strong>Com minha lucidez<strong>

Kamy: *cantando* Misturada com minha lucidez... Eeeee...

Deidara: Aaaaahhhhh... *parindo*

Sasori: *soando frio*

Dani: Não sabia que madeira transpirava...

Sasori: *olhar assassino* Espere meu filho nascer pra você ver só...

Kakuzu: E vamos corrigir essa parte na musica não? *entediado*

Konan: E o que tem pra corrigir além de um cara que afirma que é maluco e ainda diz que tem lucidez?

Todos: Verdade!

**Vou ficar**  
><strong>Ficar com certeza<strong>  
><strong>Maluco beleza<strong>  
><strong>Eu vou ficar<strong>  
><strong>Ficar com certeza<strong>  
><strong>Maluco beleza<strong>  
><strong>Eu vou ficar<strong>  
><strong>Ficar com toda certeza<strong>  
><strong>Maluco, maluco beleza...<strong>

Kakuzu: *senta no chão* Céus, a musica acabou!

Kamy: Num gosti... Quero mais!

Kisame: Que quer mais o que...

Lo-chan: Vamos corrigir essa estrofe?

Kamy: Vamos não, pois esse já foi corrigido... *olha pra Kakuzu* Ei, porque sempre senta no chão? Aqui tem cadeiras, sabia?

Kakuzu: Sabia, mas assim fica mais fácil brincar com meus filhos! *olhar psicótico* Ou não posso mais?

Kamy: *medo* Pode...

Dr. Costelinha: NASCEU! *corta o cordão umbilical e entrega pra enfermeira limpá-lo*

Lo-chan, Dani, Kamy, Tobi e Konan: DEIXA EU VER! *correm pra verem o bebê* Ouwww... *olham para um bebê de pele clara, olhos azuis, cabelos ruivos e pequenas boquinhas em suas mãos* TI FOFOO!

Deidara: *deitado com cara de cansado* Quero ver meu filho!

Tobi: Tobi leva... Tobi já quer ir treinando. *pega o bebê e leva até Deidara*

Deidara: *pega o filho* Olha Daichi...

Sasori: Meu filhão! *se aproxima de Deidara e faz carinho no loiro e no filho*

Lo-chan: Podemos encerrar aqui né? *emocionada*

Kamy, Dani, Konan e Tobi: SIIIIM... *também emocionados*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>YOOOSHI o**

**Demorei? Espero que não xP**

**Ando tão empolgada com uma fic (que acho q vai ficar livro =D) que acabo tempo preguiça de postar o resto dessa fic rsrsrs... Mas postei xP**

**Espero que tenham gostado e cada vez mais está perto do fim '-'**

**Mas ainda tenho trocentas fics pra fazer, maioria de CDZ (eles são meus vicios, fazer o q? =P) Agora Bjokas geladas e...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIIIIIZ!**


	25. Pais e filhos

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Lo-chan: Daichi... Olha a titia aqui! *fazendo caretas pro bebê*

Sasori: Meu filho mal nasceu e já quer assustá-lo?

Lo-chan: Tenha mais respeito com uma dama! *empina o nariz*

Sasori: Como se você fosse uma! *arqueia a sobrancelha sarcástico*

Deidara: Opa... Pó'parando, acabei de parir aqui, então não quero briga perto de mim, senão explodo todo mundo! *amamentando Daichi*

Kamy: *aparece do nada* Yo cambada, como vai à vida?

Konan: Saiu da onde o loca?

Pain: Melhor perguntar, como ela saiu daqui sem a gente ver!

Kamy: Sai saindo, ué... Vocês é que não aprestam atenção nas coisas...

Tobi: *olha pros lados* Gente... Cadê o Zetsu-senpai?

Zetsu: *também aparece do nada* To aqui! *para ao lado de Kamy*

Madara: Huuum... Acho que já sei do porque do sumiço desses dois... *olhar malicioso*

Kamy: Que bom pra você, pois agora vamos diretinho pra musica!

**Estátuas e cofres e paredes pintadas**  
><strong>Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu.<strong>  
><strong>Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar<strong>  
><strong>Nada é fácil de entender.<strong>

Dani: Verdade... Nada ta fácil de entender mesmo! *olhando pra letra da musica*

Hidan: Quem pediu essa bagaça? *ninando Akira*

Itachi: A Amanda_Potter, quem mais seria? *sarcástico*

Kisame: O que as estátuas, cofres e paredes pintadas, tem a ver com a mulher se jogando do quinto andar?

Tobi: Vai ver que o marido dela colocou umas estátuas feias, roubou o dinheiro do cofre e pintou as paredes com sangue e ela não gostou.

Kakuzu: Jura que essa foi a melhor lógica que você conseguiu? *incrédulo*

Tobi: Aff... Tobi fica quieto na próxima, também! *cruza os braços emburrado*

**Dorme agora,**  
><strong>é só o vento lá fora.<strong>

Sasori: Ma hein?

Deidara: O que o povo não faz pra um pouquinho de rima...

Kamy: Esse é o Brasil! *suspira pesarosa*

Dani: Tipo assim... Ele esperava que tivesse vento dentro de casa também?

Lo-chan: Vai ver que a casa dele é bem abertona aonde só da vento, então dessa vez não ventou dentro de casa...

Hidan: Sério... Pare de conversar com Tobi... A loucura dele já ta te afetando...

Lo-chan: Que amigo fui arranjar...

Hidan: Nem sou seu amigo!

Lo-chan: *chora*

**Quero colo! Vou fugir de casa!**  
><strong>Posso dormir aqui com vocês?<strong>  
><strong>Estou com medo, tive um pesadelo<strong>  
><strong>Só vou voltar depois das três.<strong>

Kakuzu: Ele vai fugir de casa e ainda quer colo?

Kisame: Espera... Ele não ia fugir? Pra quer dormir com sei lá eu quem?

Tobi: Calma... Ele já saiu, olha! *aponta pra musica* Ta falando que vai voltar só depois das três.

Lo-chan: Três da tarde ou da manhã?

Dani: Não faça pergunta besta a uma hora dessas...

Kamy: Genteeeeee... To tentendo nadaaaaaa! *surtando*

Zetsu: O que será que o cara que fez a musica cheirou?

Grilos: Cola é que não foi!

**Meu filho vai ter nome de santo**  
><strong>Quero o nome mais bonito.<strong>

Hidan: Eu queria que meu filho tivesse o nome do meu Deus...

Kakuzu: Nem vem, que eu não vou ter um filho com nome de Jashin!

Kamy: E nome de santo não é o mais bonito? *confusa*

Lo-chan: Da última vez que eu vi, era.

Konan: O cara é doidão gente, porque dão tanta importância assim?

Todos: Verdade...

**É preciso amar as pessoas**  
><strong>Como se não houvesse amanhã<strong>  
><strong>Porque se você parar pra pensar<strong>  
><strong>Na verdade não há.<strong>

Kamy: Cacete, só agora é que reconheci a musica! *pasma*

Todos: *capotam*

Grilos: BAKA!

Lo-chan: Mas convenhamos, até que o refrão é bonito!

Dani: Uma pena que as pessoas não fazem isso hoje em dia.

Deidara: E eu não sei? O que já vi de crimes com os próprios parentes é impressionante.

Madara: Maior pena ainda, é que as pessoas não levam esse tipo de musica a sério, só o maldito do funk é levado a sério. *irritado*

Dani, Lo-chan e Kamy: Nem brinca!

**Me diz, por que que o céu é azul?**  
><strong>Explica a grande fúria do mundo<strong>  
><strong>São meus filhos<strong>  
><strong>Que tomam conta de mim.<strong>

Tobi: E agora o Tobi lá vai saber por que do céu ser azul? *irritado*

Kamy: O que a gravidez não faz a uma pessoa! *pasma*

Hidan: A grande fúria do mundo eu não sei, mas a minha é por causa dessas musicas sem noção que aparecem por aqui!

Pain: Caraca, o cara só fez filho pra eles tomarem conta dele, que folgado.

**Eu moro com a minha mãe**  
><strong>Mas meu pai vem me visitar<strong>  
><strong>Eu moro na rua, não tenho ninguém<strong>  
><strong>Eu moro em qualquer lugar.<strong>

Zetsu: Certeza que é só um cantor? Não tem mais ninguém cantando com ele?

Kamy: Por quê?

Zetsu: O cara mora com a mãe, mas logo diz que não tem ninguém... Como assim kami-sama?

Sasori: Agora vai perguntar pra gente a burrice dos compositores?

Konan: Burrice é uma coisa, mas isso daí já é demais!

**Já morei em tanta casa**  
><strong>Que nem me lembro mais<strong>  
><strong>Eu moro com os meus pais.<strong>

Kamy: Também já morei em muitas casas e não fico por aí comentando. *indignada*

Itachi: Só ele mesmo pra não lembrar de todas as casas... Eu consigo lembrar em todas que já morei! *nariz empinado*

Madara: E o desespero de rimar voltou, pois esse final, tem nada a ver.

**É preciso amar as pessoas**  
><strong>Como se não houvesse amanhã<strong>  
><strong>Porque se você parar pra pensar<strong>  
><strong>Na verdade não há.<strong>

Pain: Temos que corrigir esse refrão de novo?

Kamy: *lendo e pensando* Huuum... Temos não!

Lo-chan: Que bom, pois quero saber os nomes dos grilos! *olhos brilhando*

Grilos: *cri-cri-cri*

Dani: Nem vem, que também fiquei curiosa!

Grilos: *saem correndo*

Todos: *pasmos*

**Sou uma gota d'água,**  
><strong>sou um grão de areia<strong>  
><strong>Você me diz que seus pais não te entendem,<strong>  
><strong>Mas você não entende seus pais.<strong>

Kakuzu: Ta confirmado... O cara é louco... Ele é água, é areia, daqui a pouco diz que é pássaro e tenta voar!

Kenji: Voa... *abre os bracinhos*

Kamy: Bem que achei isso aqui quieto demais... *olha pra todos os babys* Tão tudo dormindo... Tirando um, claro!

Kisame: As duas frases aqui no final até que tem sentido, mas esqueceram de algo...

Todos: Tipo...?

Kisame: Que são os dois que não se entendem... Os pais nunca querem entender o lado dos filhos, pois acham que só eles tem que estar certos e os filhos nunca querem entender o lado dos pais, que fazem de tudo para protegê-los!

Dani: Nossa... Isso foi profundo...

Lo-chan: Itachi que o diga, né? *perva*

Itachi: *vermelho*

**Você culpa seus pais por tudo, isso é absurdo**  
><strong>São crianças como você<strong>  
><strong>O que você vai ser<strong>  
><strong>Quando você crescer?<strong>

Tobi: Pros pais ainda serem crianças, eles teriam que ter os filhos aos 10 ou 14 anos...

Kamy: Desde quando uma criança sabe o que será quando crescer?

Itachi: Verdade, todas as crianças que queriam ser médicas, policiais, etc... Agora estão tudo atrás das grades, então não faça pergunta besta que criança não pode responder!

Todos: Apoiado!

Kenji: Poado!

Kamy, Todi, Deidara, Dani, Konan e Lo-chan: KAWAAAAAAAII! *olhos brilhando*

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoas, desculpem a demora... Eu ia postar semana passada, mas acabei tendo problemas familiares... Minha mãezinha veio a falecer semana passada e ainda não me recuperei do choque.<strong>

**Então estou postando para não deixar isso aqui parado e tbm, para dizer que talvez volte a demorar a postar, até eu estar melhor =/**

**Orem muito por ela lá no céu, ta ^^**

**Bjokas geladas a todos e o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	26. Carçará

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *dormindo*

Lo-chan: *com cara de tédio*

Dani: *lixando as unhas* Ninguém vai falar nada, não?

Zetsu: Essa daí *aponta pra Kamy* Demorou tanto que nem sei mais o que falar!

Tobi: Que tal dizer que Tobi está de 7 meses?!

Kamy: *acorda de repente* Legal, mais um guri e... Qual é o sexo?

Tobi: São um casal gêmeos!

Lo-chan: E já tem nome?

Madara: Ainda estamos pensando nisso...

Itachi: Legal, agora, vambora pra musica!

**Carcará**  
><strong>Lá no sertão<strong>  
><strong>É um bicho que avoa que nem avião<strong>  
><strong>É um pássaro malvado<strong>  
><strong>Tem o bico volteado que nem gavião<strong>

Hidan: Quem diabos escolheu essa musica?

Dani: *disfarça*

Kisame: *olhando no quadro* Foi a DanielliJB, espera... *olha pra Dani* Foi você!

Dani: Foi sim, pq... Algum problema? *olhar enfezado*

Itachi: Sim... Todos! *olha bravo* Agora temos mais uma bomba pra resolver!

Madara: *acariciando a barriga do Tobi* Ta meu netinho, agora cala a boca e vamos nos livrar logo dessa musica...

Tobi: Por falar na musica... Esse bicho é macumbado?

Kamy: Porque pergunta?

Tobi: Ora... Ele voa feito o avião, mas tem bico de gavião... Daqui a pouco vão falar que tem penas de bem-ti-vi e pernas de cegonha!

Konan: Olha que duvido disso não hein?! *amamentando Mieko*

**Carcará**  
><strong>Quando vê roça queimada<strong>  
><strong>Sai voando, cantando,<strong>  
><strong>Carcará<strong>

Kamy: Sacanagem esse pássaro. Vê a roça toda queimadona lá e ainda canta!

Kakuzu: Pra ver que nem os bichos estão mais respeitando a natureza *ajudando Kenji a mandar*

Hidan: Tbm queriam o que? Os humanos não respeitam nem a natureza, nem os animais, como eles que é um ser pequeno e indefesos vão poder fazer algo? *ajudando Akira a andar*

Dani: Caramba, ter filhos fez esse cara mudar mesmo! *pasma*

Lo-chan: Pra vc ver! *igualmente pasma*

Carinha do correio: *entra na sala do cinema do nada* QUEM É UCHIHA ITACHI?

Itachi: EUUU! *corre até o carteiro e pega o envelope*

Zetsu: Err... Perdemos algo? *confuso*

Kisame: Nada... Deve ser só um exame médico dele! *da de ombros*

Kamy, Tobi, Dani, Lo-chan, Madara e Konan: EXAME MÉDICO? *correm até o Uchiha*

Madara: Você tá bem? Ta passando mal? Em que o vovô pode ajudar? *preocupado*

Itachi: *olhos brilhando* Vão terminar essa porra de musica, isso vai me ajudar bastante...

**Vai fazer sua caçada**  
><strong>Carcará come inté cobra queimada<strong>  
><strong>Quando chega o tempo da invernada<strong>  
><strong>O sertão não tem mais roça queimada<strong>  
><strong>Carcará mesmo assim num passa fome<strong>  
><strong>Os burrego que nasce na baixada<strong>

Pain: Inté?

Kamy: Cantor caipira!

Sasori: Que nojo... Comer cobra queimada *faz careta*

Lo-chan: Reclama, mas não tem nenhum nojinho pra comer o Dei-Dei né?!

Deidara: Ei, tem crianças no recinto! *tampa os ouvidos de Daichi*

Tobi: O que ser burrego?

Kamy: Também não saber!

Itachi: *grita do nada* VOU SER MAMÃE! *pula no pescoço de Kisame*

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE?

Itachi: Ca-ham, digo... Vou ser papai! *olhos brilhando*

Kamy: Aiiin, mais um não... *cai na cadeira*

**Carcará**  
><strong>Pega, mata e come<strong>

Dani: Fala sério, eu não tenho que escutar isso...

Hidan: Tem sim, já que foi você quem escolheu essa porra!

Grilos: PEDIMOS DEMISSÃO! *arrumando as malinhas*

Kamy: Quê? Por quê?

Grilos: Estamos cansados dessas musicas doidas e não estamos a fim de aturar crianças berrando! *apontam pra Mieko chorando e vão embora*

**Carcará**  
><strong>Num vai morrer de fome<strong>

Kakuzu: E eu com isso?

Zetsu: Eu só quero saber quando essa musica acaba *lado negro* Que foder um pouco e nem posso por causa da maldita musica...

**Carcará**  
><strong>Mais coragem do que home<strong>

Madara: Não devia ser "mais CORAGOSO do que homem"?

Deidara: Devia, mas vai reclamar com gente que não sabe escrever?!

Kamy: Meus grilinhos pediram demissão! *chorando*

**Carcará**  
><strong>Pega, mata e come<strong>

Hidan: Porra, de novo isso?

Pain: Vamos pular, pois to afim disso não...

**Carcará é malvado, é valentão**  
><strong>É a águia de lá do meu sertão<strong>  
><strong>Os burrego novinho num pode andá<strong>  
><strong>Ele puxa o umbigo inté matá<strong>

Tobi: *acariciando a barriga* Então esse bicho é uma águia?

Kisame: Pelo jeito sim...

Itachi: *senta no colo de Kisame* Mas desde quando andar tem acento?

Sasori: Faço a mesma pergunta sobre matar! *ninando Daichi*

**Carcará**  
><strong>Pega, mata e come<strong>

Zetsu: Aaahh de novo não! *lado negro* Assim vou me atirar num poço! *lado branco* Como se isso fosse nos matar! *lado negro* Não mata, mas pelo menos não escutamos essa porcaria!

Lo-chan: *nem liga pra musica ou pra Zetsu* Ei Ita-chan, vc está de quantos meses?

Itachi: Vai fazer um mês já! *olhos brilhando*

Kamy: Meu grilinhooos! *ainda chorando*

**Carcará**  
><strong>Num vai morrer de fome<strong>

Kakuzu: Pode não morrer de fome, mas se essa porcaria não acabar eu o matarei. *estressado*

Dani: Eu fico imaginando a educação que essas crianças vão ter!

Kakuzu: Ainda ta bravinha por eu ter comido o cara dos seus sonhos? *sarcástico*

Dani: *cantinho da depressão*

Kamy: Buáááá... Meus grili... *é amordaçada*

Konan: *joga Kamy pra Zetsu* De um jeito nela!

**Carcará**  
><strong>Mais coragem do que home<strong>  
><strong>Carcará<strong>

Sasori: Nem vou dizer nada desse erro de novo...

Deidara: *deita a cabeça no ombro de Sasori* Veja o lado bom... Acabou!

Hidan: Até que em fim!

Pain: Agora só falta sabermos os nomes dos filhos do Madara e do Tobi *olha pro casal*

Tobi: Huuum... A menina, irei chamá-la de Yuki!

Madara: E eu irei chamar o menino de... Kaji!

Kisame: Lindo, gelo e fogo, nada mal...

Lo-chan: Kaji é fogo? *confusa*

Itachi: Também!

Dani e Lo-chan: Legal!

Zetsu: *ainda com Kamy amordaçada no colo* Então podemos acabar com essa joça?

Todos: Claro!

Zetsu: Ótimo! *levanta e sai do recinto*

**continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, eu sei, demorei d+ da conta e peço perdão por isso...<strong>

**Mas juntando a morte da minha mami e os problemas q só aumentam, fiquei sem saber o q fazer...**

**Mas aqui está um cap novinho e estamos na reta final da fic hehehe**

**Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem pelos erros q devem ter =P**

**Bjokas geladas e...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	27. O cadilaque

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: CARAAACAAAAA NÃO TO AGUENTANDO MAAAAAAAAIS! *grita do nada*

Dani: Não ta aguentando mais o que? E quando chegou?

Kamy: Cheguei agora a pouco e não aguento mais ler musica ruim *faz careta*

Itachi: A culpa é sua, quem mandou inventar isso?

Kisame: Pior, quem mandou prometer 50 CAPITULOS disso aqui?

Kamy: Esta bem, vou mudar meus planos!

Hidan: Que seria?

Kamy: Primeiro, nunca mais prometo as coisas, senão me ferro depois...

Kakuzu: Uma burrice a menos... *sussurra*

Kamy: Segundo, vou mudar de 50 capítulos pra 30! *decidida*

Deidara: Opa, então podemos comemorar? *com Daichi no colo*

Kamy: Por quê? *confusa*

Lo-chan: Porque falta pouco pra 30 hehe...

Kamy: Eita, nem tinha percebido... *olha pra Tobi e Itachi* Então é bom essas crianças nascerem logo, quero ver as fãs de vcs reclamando depois, não!

Tobi: *faz careta de dor* Então fique feliz, pois Tobi ta parindo...

Madara: *desmaia com a noticia*

Dani: Frouxo!

Todos: *olham pra Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: Já sei, querem que eu faça o parto?! *pergunta calmo*

Tobi: PARE DE PENSAR E ANDA LOGO PORRA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Todos: *pasmos*

Sasori: Então Kakuzu faz o parto, vamos pra musica, né?! *ainda pasmo*

Peguei meu cadilaque 1960

e nele eu me sentia com metade de quarenta

em meu cadilaque, em meu cadilaque

Kamy: Eu queria ter um cadilaque...

Pain: Nossa, mas é um carro velho!

Kamy: Ele é CLÁSSICO e é lindo demais *olhos brilhando* Era a ferrari dos anos 60!

Konan: E como assim com metade de quarenta? Ele era tão velho assim?

Kamy: Na época eu não sei, mas agora tem mais de 70 ou 80, sei lá...

Zetsu: E quem pediu essa musica?

Hidan: Foi a gabihh, mas duvido que tenha sido essa...

Kakuzu: *abrindo a barriga de Tobi* Porque acha isso Hi-chan?

Hidan: Porque quando essa praga *aponta pra Kamy* foi procurar a musica, viu dois tipos de musica com o mesmo nome!

Kamy: Reclama não, pois agora já foi! *da de ombros*

Sai pela cidade me sentindo um jovenzinho

e na primeira esquina parei ao lado de um brotinho

em meu cadilaque, em meu cadilaque

Kamy: *lê só até "cidade" e começa a cantar outra musica* SAI PELA CIDADE, LOUCO DE SAUDADE, CORAÇÃO NA CONTRAMÃÃÃÃO!

Lo-chan: *brincando com Kenji* Xiiii... Pirou de vez!

Konan: Mania de homem, só pq tem um puta carro, tem que parar ao lado de uma garota pra se exibir pra ela achando que vai conseguir algo...

E o brotinho do meu lado

ao sair deixou comigo o seu passado

Zetsu: Agora boiei com essa frase...

Kakuzu: *retirando Yuki* Vai ver que ele não tinha coisa melhor pra por aí! *entrega Yuki pra Dani que está ajudando no parto*

Tobi: Quero ver meu bebê!

Dani: Deixa só eu limpar ela... *vai limpar a menina e depois entrega a Tobi*

Tobi: Minha Yuki! *olhos brilhando*

Fui a casa da dorinha minha antiga namorada

e como nos velhos tempos parei em cima da calçada

em meu cadilaque, em meu cadilaque

Pain: O que ele foi fazer na casa da ex?

Hidan: Vai ver que foi tentar reconquistá-la... *vigiando os filhos que estavam engatinhando pela sala do cinema*

Lo-chan: Mas é um barbeiro, né?!

Dani: E ainda se orgulha disso!

Madara: *acordando* Perdi algo?

Sasori: Sim... sua filha nascendo...

Veio um cara lá de dentro perguntou a que eu vinha

e cheio de intimidade eu perguntei pela dorinha

meio sério ele me disse

a dorinha é minha agora e é melhor você chamar dona dora

Hidan: HAHAHAHAHAHA... SE FUDEEEEEEEU HAHAHAHAHA!

Kakuzu: *tirando Kaji* Bem feito, a Dorinha casou hahaha...

Meu cadilaque lindo longo convercível estravagante

quase seis metros de vermelho cintilante

me lembro bem da minha juventude linda

tudo era alegria eu me lembro bem ainda

a tarde vinha vindo e pra casa eu voltava

peguei o meu amor que no caminho me esperava

em meu cadilaque, em meu cadilaque

Madara: *com Yuki no colo* E cadilaque tem tudo isso de tamanho?

Kamy: Sei lá, nunca vi um pessoalmente *da de ombros*

Tobi: *paparicando Kaji* Nossa, já tem outra esperando por ele?

Dani: Pra você ver!

Kisame: Esse "em meu cadilaque" já ta irritando! *acariciando a cintura de Itachi*

Depois de um longo beijo contei a ela as novidades

que eu viajei no tempo estava doido de saudade,

saudade dela em meu cadilaque

Deidara: Depois a Akatsuki que é doida... *trocando a frauda de Daichi*

Itachi: Nós somos normais perto dessa musica... Ai é, como a fic é doida, eu já estou com 3 meses e vou ter uma menina! *fala como se não fosse nada*

Lo-chan: Eu sei q o tempo na fic é doido, mas isso já é demais! *pasma*

Konan: Já pensou em um nome?

Itachi: Ainda não... *pensando*

Lo-chan: Que tal Aiko?

Kisame: Até que é bom...

Itachi: Também gostei!

Já na garagem o pé no breque

o cadilaque ao lado do meu calhambeque

Todos: HEEEEEEEIN?

Kamy: Tendi nada...

Pain: Além de cadilaque o cara tem um calhambeque?

Zetsu: Vou começar a tomar remédio pra traumas... *lado negro* Tomar remédio, porra nenhuma... Vamos partir pro veneno mesmo, o efeito é mais rápido!

Madara: Então, antes que alguém se mate, vamos pra próxima!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>*ressurge das cinzas*<strong>

**Err... Sumi né? '-'**  
><strong>Então, a culpa é toda do Arashi, me viciei nessa banda e não consigo mais parar de escrever fanfic deles .<strong>

**Mas digo que nunca esqueci essa fic e como terminei minha ultima, estou trazendo cap novo (será q alguém ainda lê esse troço?)**

**Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem por possiveis erros .**  
><strong>Mas pra relembrar...<strong>

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! O/**


	28. Fugidinha

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

**Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki**

Pain: Quero mais não! *senta-se no chão*

Konan: Não quer mais o que, homem?

Pain: Ter que escutar musica chata!

Lo-chan: Eu jurava que quem era a criança dali, era a Mieko e não ele... *arqueia a sobrancelha*

Dani: Aqui, querida, você verá de tudo! *da de ombros*

Kisame: Beleza, agora da pra calarem a boca e irem pra musica?

Kamy: *cara de tédio* Tá né...

**O Oooooooooo O Oooooooo**

Itachi: Kami-sama, que isso?

Lo-chan: Michel Teló!

Deidara: E quem mandou esse troço?

Hidan: Foi... A-Nonima... *arqueia a sobrancelha* Ela se acha anônima com essa porra de nome?

Kamy: Ei, mais respeito, pelo menos ela não tem apelido de "Hi-chan"!

Hidan: *vermelho*

**Tô bem na parada**  
><strong>Ninguém consegue entender<strong>  
><strong>Chego na balada<strong>  
><strong>Todos param pra me ver<strong>  
><strong>Tudo dando certo<strong>  
><strong>Mas eu tô esperto<strong>  
><strong>Não posso botar tudo a perder<strong>

Todos: Playboy!

Kakuzu: Ta se achando, só pode!

Itachi: E onde ele ta bem na parada?

Sasori: Deve ter posto isso, só pra rimar com balada! *revira os olhos*

Deidara: Se estivesse esperto, não teria escrito essa musica, un.

**Sempre tem aquela**  
><strong>Pessoa especial<strong>  
><strong>Que fica na dela<strong>  
><strong>Sabe seu potencial<strong>  
><strong>E mexe comigo<strong>  
><strong>Isso é um perigo<strong>  
><strong>Logo agora que eu fiquei legal<strong>

Zetsu: Nem todas as pessoas especiais, sabem seu potencial! *olha pra Kamy*

Kamy: *olha pros lados* Que foi?

Madara: *fazendo Yuki dormir* Ficou legal do que?

Dani: Vai ver que sofreu alguma decepção amorosa.

**Tô morrendo de vontade de te agarrar**  
><strong>Não sei quanto tempo mais vou suportar<strong>  
><strong>Mas pra gente se encontrar<strong>  
><strong>Ninguém pode saber<strong>  
><strong>já pensei e sei o que devo fazer<strong>

Hidan: Mas que filho da puta!

Tobi: *dando mamadeira pro Kaji* Porque ninguém pode saber hein?!

Kakuzu: Vai ver que o safado deve ter namorada!

Zetsu: Ou pior, vai ver que a garota é quem tem!

Lo-chan: Já repararam que não estamos mais analisando a musica e sim só criticando?

Todos: JÁ!

Dani: Mas assim é mais divertido! *pisca divertida*

**O jeito é dar uma fugidinha com você**  
><strong>O jeito é dar uma fugida com você<strong>  
><strong>Se você quer<strong>  
><strong>Saber o que vai acontecer<strong>  
><strong>Primeiro a gente foge<strong>  
><strong>Depois a gente vê.<strong>

Kamy: Agora que a gente presta atenção na letra é que vemos com mais clareza...

Lo-chan: O que?

Kamy: Que bosta de musica!

Hidan: E vc só se toca dessa porra agora?

Sasori: E você não tem vergonha de falar palavrão na frente de crianças? *tapando os ouvidos de Daichi*

Hidan: *olha pros filhos*

Kenji e Akira: *olham pro Hidan, com olhos brilhantes*

Hidan: Gomen! *cabisbaixo*

Deidara: Agora pasmei...

Kakuzu: Aff...

Tobi: Gente explica aqui pro Tobi... Ele diz que a moça sabe o que vai acontecer, mas depois de fugirem, eles veem o que... Como assim?

Dani: Isso foi só pra rimar, pois não tem sentido essa frase!

**O Ooooooo O Oooooooo**

Todos: PULA ISSO!

Itachi: POR KAMI-SAMA, ANTES QUE EU ME MATE!

Kamy: Povinho estressado esse...

Todos: *sanguenozóio*

**Tô bem na parada**  
><strong>Ninguém consegue entender<strong>  
><strong>Chego na balada<strong>  
><strong>Todos param pra me ver<strong>  
><strong>Tudo dando certo<strong>  
><strong>Mas eu tô esperto<strong>  
><strong>Não posso botar tudo a perder<strong>

Kakuzu: E tem como entender esse baka?

Deidara: Retardados, todos param pra ver mesmo, hn...

Zetsu: Cara, você já pôs tudo a perder com essa sua musica!

Madara: *mimando Yuki* Meu filho, tem nada dando certo pra ti, vai por mim!

**Sempre tem aquela**  
><strong>Pessoa especial<strong>  
><strong>Que fica na dela<strong>  
><strong>Sabe seu potencial<strong>  
><strong>E mexe comigo<strong>  
><strong>Isso é um perigo<strong>  
><strong>Logo agora que eu fiquei legal<strong>

Dani: *boceja* Já não corrigimos essa parte?

Kamy: *pintando as unhas* Sei lá, acho que sim...

Lo-chan: *brincando com Kaji, Daichi, Akira e Mieko* Tbm, é nisso que da enrolar com a fic!

Kamy: Ando ocupada...

Hidan: Claro... Ocupada com outras fics que esquece da gente!

Kamy: ei, deixa o drama pro emo barrigudo ali! *aponta pra Itachi*

Itachi: *ativa sharingan* Olha o respeito, hein?!

**Tô morrendo de vontade de te agarrar**  
><strong>Não sei quanto tempo mais vou suportar<strong>  
><strong>Mas pra gente se encontrar<strong>  
><strong>Ninguém pode saber<strong>  
><strong>já pensei e sei o que devo fazer<strong>

Kisame: Eu tbm não sei qnto tempo mais suportarei... ESSA MUSICA DO CACETE!

Todos: OLHA AS CRIANÇAS!

Pain: Se ninguém deve saber, é porque a garota é de menor, querem apostar quanto?

Kakuzu: Pare de ficar querendo apostar... Ta pensando que dinheiro da em arvore?

Hidan: *sussurra* Xiii... começou!

**O jeito é dar uma fugidinha com você**  
><strong>O jeito é dar uma fugida com você<strong>  
><strong>Se você quer<strong>  
><strong>Saber o que vai acontecer<strong>  
><strong>Primeiro a gente foge<strong>  
><strong>Depois a gente vê.<strong>

Konan: O jeito é nada, meu filho! Ninguém vai fugir com ninguém aqui...

Kamy: só pq eu ia dar uma fugidinha agora com o Zetsu-sama... *suspira desanimada*

Sasori: Apaga esse fogo mulher, daqui a pouco fica igual ao Uchiha ali!

Kamy: *olha pra Itachi* Esquece, vou fugir não! *treme*

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo foge **

**comigo oooooooooooooooooooo Foge comigo**

Lo-chan: Fujo não, to fora, bem!

Dani: Se eu for fugir, vai ser dessa musica, isso sim!

Itachi: Nem precisa, ela já acabou hehehe

Todos: ALELUIA SENHOR! *jogam confetes*

Kamy: Ta blz, mas o que fazemos agora?

Madara: Ué, acaba o cap!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Aeeew o**  
><strong>Nem demorei dessa vez, né? 8D<strong>

**E aí gostaram? **  
><strong>A fic está mais próxima do fim .<strong>

**Bjokas geladas e...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	29. Exagerado

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Lo-chan: *se levanta em um pulo* Vambora pra musica!

Hidan: O praga, sossega o facho aí.

Lo-chan: Oxe, ta estressadinho por quê?

Hidan: Porque essa fic não acaba nunca!

Dani: Fique feliz então, pois esse será o penúltimo capitulo *lixando as unhas*

Kakuzu: *olha pra Dani com a sobrancelha arqueada* Você só sabe lixar unha?

Dani: Não... Sei tirar cutícula, passar esmaltes, cortar unha tbm...

Kakuzu: *sangue no zóio*

Dani: Xiii... Ta estressadinho... Melhor irmos pra musica! *se afasta de mancinho*

**Amor da minha vida**  
><strong>Daqui até a eternidade<strong>  
><strong>Nossos destinos<strong>  
><strong>Foram traçados na maternidade<strong>

Kamy: *sai saltitando* Valeu Myllinha-chan!

Konan: Nossa *olha pro telão* Não é que a letra é linda?

Lo-chan: É que é de outra época... Quando as musicas tinham letras e algum significado! *suspira pesarosa*

Tobi: Mas tipo assim... Eles se conheceram na maternidade?

Kamy: *para pra pensar* Taí...

Hidan: Taí o que?

Kamy: Taí uma coisa que não sei!

Todos: *capotam*

**Paixão cruel desenfreada**  
><strong>Te trago mil rosas roubadas<strong>  
><strong>Pra desculpar minhas mentiras<strong>  
><strong>Minhas mancadas<strong>

Pain: Putz o cara roubou as rosas e ainda conta!

Deidara: Mas se vê que ele está desesperado, pois a paixão ta sendo cruel e desenfreada com ele!

Sasori: Também, quem mandou mentir e sair dando mancadas por aí?

Kisame: Fala como se fosse santinho... *sarcástico*

**Exagerado**  
><strong>Jogado aos teus pés<strong>  
><strong>Eu sou mesmo exagerado<strong>  
><strong>Adoro um amor inventado<strong>

Itachi: Ele é exagerado mesmo... Precisa se jogar aos pés da pessoa?

Mandara: Pior, ele gosta de amor inventado... Deve viver no mundo da fantasia.

Kamy: Vc não entende de amor, é por isso! *empina o nariz*

Hidan: Falou a encalhada!

Kamy: *vai pro cantinho*

Lo-chan: *sussurra* Ela não tava com o Zetsu?

Dani: *também sussurra* Tava, mas parece que brigaram...

**Eu nunca mais vou respirar**  
><strong>Se você não me notar<strong>  
><strong>Eu posso até morrer de fome<strong>  
><strong>Se você não me amar<strong>

Zetsu: *lado negro* Pera lá que aí já é drama demais *lado branco* Só porque não te notaram vai parar de respirar? *lado negro* Mas é bestão mesmo...

Kamy: Eu tbm vou morrer de fome! *cruza os braços*

Itachi: *faz careta* E eu de dor... *segura a barriga*

Kisame: Kami-sama, minha filha tinha que nascer em meio a uma musica? *segura Itachi*

Itachi: Tbm não gostei da ideia, mas tem jeito não... aaaaaaahhhhhhhh

**E por você eu largo tudo**  
><strong>Vou mendigar, roubar, matar<strong>  
><strong>Até nas coisas mais banais<strong>  
><strong>Prá mim é tudo ou nunca mais<strong>

Lo-chan: Ta parecendo a história de vida do Itachi... *com Mieko no colo*

Itachi: *deitado em um colchãozinho, com Kakuzu abrindo sua barriga* Vê lá como fala, sua folgada...

Lo-chan: *da de ombros*

Dani: Mas precisa mesmo matar ou roubar? Que exemplo ta dando?

Hidan: *amamentando Kenji* Ele deve ter nos conhecido e feito a musica em nossa homenagem!

Kamy: Se acha não, bem...

**Exagerado**  
><strong>Jogado aos teus pés<strong>  
><strong>Eu sou mesmo exagerado<strong>  
><strong>Adoro um amor inventado<strong>

Sasori: Já falamos dessa parte!

Deidara: Então fazemos o que, un?

Sasori: Sei lá...

Madara: Nossa, foi de grande ajuda... *sarcástico*

Tobi: Yuki e Kaji estão com fome... E Tobi tbm!

Kamy: Uma criança cuidando de outras duas. *gota*

Pain: Você tá precisando de um macho, hein... *olha de canto pra Zetsu*

Konan: *sussurra pra Pain* Ela ta assim pq Zetsu brigou com ela pela demora...

Lo-chan: *entra de butuca* Agora ta explicado!

**E por você eu largo tudo**  
><strong>Carreira, dinheiro, canudo<strong>  
><strong>Até nas coisas mais banais<strong>  
><strong>Prá mim é tudo ou nunca mais<strong>

Hidan: Esse cara ama mesmo, pois largaria até o _dinheiro_! *olha de esguelha pra Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: *engasga com a saliva* B-bem... Aiko já nasceu. Só falta limpá-la! *disfarça*

Hidan: Humf... *vira a cara*

Dani: Mas Cazuza devia estar apaixonado mesmo, não é? *pensa romantica*

Kamy: Ai, que romantico! *faz carinha apaixonada*

Lo-chan: *arqueia uma sobrancelha*

Kamy: *se recompõe* Mal aew... É que lembrei de Carrossel!

**Exagerado**  
><strong>Jogado aos teus pés<strong>  
><strong>Eu sou mesmo exagerado<strong>  
><strong>Adoro um amor inventado<strong>

Zetsu: *se aproxima de mansinho pra perto de Kamy*

Konan: To a fim de corrigir essa parte de novo não *ninando Mieko*

Madara: Aí nem tem o que corrigir, pois foi a melhor musica até agora!

Tobi: Até que teve umas boazinhas tbm, mas Tobi acha que essa ganha!

Kamy: Povinho todo apaixonado, hein? *nem percebe Zetsu ao seu lado*

**Jogado aos teus pés**  
><strong>Com mil rosas roubadas<strong>  
><strong>Exagerado<strong>  
><strong>Eu adoro um amor inventado<strong>

Kenji e Akira: CABOOOO! *levantam os bracinhos*

Lo-chan: Como eles sabem?

Kakuzu: Meus filhos são inteligentes, por isso sabem! *entrega Aiko pra Itachi*

Itachi: *olhos cheios de lagrimas* Minha menina! *olha pra menina azulada, com brânquias nas bochechas e cabelos negros*

Kisame: Será que ela herdou seu sharingan? *emocionado*

Itachi: Espero! *olhos brilhando*

Zetsu: *agarra Kamy do nada*

Todos: *pasmos*

Zetsu: Gomen, né?

Todos: *mais pasmos ainda*

Madara: Estou escutando coisas, só pode!

Deidara: Então todos nós também estamos, un!

Sasori: Melhor pararmos por aqui, antes que fique mais bizarro ainda!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opa gente, foi mal, acabei esquecendo de postar o cap .<strong>_

**_Dei uma corrigida básica aqui, então espero que me perdoem por futuros erros m(_ _)m_**

**_Alias, espero que tenham gostado =)_**

**_E o de sempre... _**

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! O/_**


	30. No dia em que sai de casa

**Olá povinho o/ Vim aqui postar uma nova fic e dessa vez será com a turma de Naruto \o/ Espero que gostem dessa fic e já aviso, os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem, uma pena, mas nem tudo na vida são flores u.u**

**E pra quem lê no Nyah, vai achar uma fic de DanielleJB e fala de musicas internacionais e ainda tem vídeos, então não venham dizer que é plagio, ainda mais e até falei com ela e tudo... Agora calo minha boca e deixo vcs desfrutarem de loucura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas nacionais com a Akatsuki<strong>

Kamy: *começa a cantar* VOU CHORAAR, ME DESCULPE, MAS EU VOU CHORAR... *balançando os braços*

Madara: Vish... baixou o santo, foi? *vestindo Yuki*

Pain: *ajudando Mieko com o andador* Vai chorar porque o doida?

Kamy: De emoção, homem!

Todos: Hein?!

Dani: Da pra explicar, benzinho? *ninando Aiko*

Kamy: Carai mano, não perceberam que é o ultimo capitulo da bagaça?

Hidan: Ohhh... e você ainda se lembra dessa porra de fic? *sarcástico*

Kamy: Olha como fala da minha fic!

Kakuzu: Culpa sua que a largou!

Kamy: Larguei por motivos pessoais, mas duvido que o povo aqui queira saber. *da de ombros*

Deidara: Se querem saber eu não sei, mas bora pra musica pra podermos acabar com isso aqui de vez, um!

**No dia em que eu saí de casa  
>Minha mãe me disse:<br>Filho, vem cá!**

Kamy: VALEEEEEEEU MAKASHI_UCHIHA! VALEU MESMO! *comemorando*

Lo-chan: Opa, essa garota é boa. Escolheu bem!

Dani: Pior que é...

Konan: Mas tipo... A mãe dele falou depois que já foi embora, ou antes dele sair? *confusa*

Sasori: *gota* Eu esperava essa pergunta vindo do Tobi!

**Passou a mão em meus cabelos  
>Olhou em meus olhos<br>Começou falar**

Itachi: Coisa fofa... passou a mão nos cabelos do filho, olhou nos olhos... *suspira* Lindo demais!

Lo-chan: *cof cof* Emo *cof cof*

**Por onde você for eu sigo  
>Com meu pensamento<br>Sempre onde estiver**

Kisame: Tenso... a mãe vai segui-los com os pensamentos.

Kamy: Mas não deixa de ser lindo a mãe cuidando do filho mesmo a distancia.

Zetsu: *emocionado* Isso faz eu lembrar de qndo ainda era uma simples plantinha... *lado negro* Se recomponha, baitola!

Hidan: Ihhh... Oh o preconceito, hein?!

**Em minhas orações  
>Eu vou pedir a Deus<br>Que ilumine os passos seus**

Itachi: Ai que lindo, que lindo!

Deidara: *com Daichi no colo* Mamãe amorosa essa.

Madara: Todas são... a minha era um amor!

Kisame: E ainda se lembra? *divertido*

Madara: Olha o respeito!

**Eu sei que ela nunca compreendeu  
>Os meus motivos de sair de lá<br>Mas ela sabe que depois que cresce  
>O filho vira passarinho e quer voar<strong>

Dani: É sempre assim, mãe nunca compreende...

Kakuzu: Olha, acho que ela até compreenda, mas não quer q o filho saia de baixo das asas dela.

Tobi: Como assim vira passarinho? Tobi não entendeu.

Hidan: Significa o que o Kuzu-chan falou, criatura!

**Eu bem queria continuar ali  
>Mas o destino quis me contrariar<br>E o olhar de minha mãe na porta  
>Eu deixei chorando a me abençoar<strong>

Kamy: ... *olhar choroso*

Zetsu: *abraça Kamy* Que foi, louquinha?

Kamy: Quero minha kaa-chan! *chora*

Deidara: Agora ta explicado a demora pra escrever esse cap. *distraído, solta Daichi no chão*

**A minha mãe naquele dia  
>Me falou do mundo como ele é<br>Parece que ela conhecia  
>Cada pedra que eu iria por o pé<strong>

Konan: Gente ta difícil criticar, a musica é linda demais!

Hidan: *solta Kenji no chão* Pior que até eu to gostando.

Kakuzu: Idem!

**E sempre ao lado do meu pai  
>Da pequena cidade ela jamais saiu<strong>

Pain: Pequena cidade?

Lo-chan: Jeito carinhoso de chamar a roça. *vê Kenji e Daichi se aproximando*

**Ela me disse assim:  
>Meu filho, vá com Deus<br>Que este mundo inteiro é seu**

Kisame: Pena que tem uns bestas que entendem errado essa parte da musica. *suspira pesaroso*

Kamy: Ta falando dos políticos? Hahaha...

Kisame: Hahaha bem isso hahaha

**Eu sei que ela nunca compreendeu  
>Os meus motivos de sair de lá<br>Mas ela sabe que depois que cresce  
>O filho vira passarinho e quer voar<strong>

Madara: Já corrigimos essa parte, e agora?

Lo-chan: Vamos pra próxima dãããã...

**Eu bem queria continuar ali  
>Mas o destino quis me contrariar<br>E o olhar de minha mãe na porta  
>Eu deixei chorando a me abençoar<strong>

Tobi: De novo?

Sasori: Dessa vez não reclamo, só pq gostei da musica. *se acomoda na cadeira, vendo Kenji segurar o rosto de Daichi* O que esse filhote de imortais quer com meu bebê?

Kenji: *enquanto segura o rostinho de Daichi, se aproxima e dá um selinho* "Maido"!

Deidara: Que marido o que! * pega o filho* Olha o que esse mini imortal pervertido ta fazendo. Vocês não olham seus filhos não?

Kakuzu: Ei paquita, segura a franga, pois são só bebês!

Lo-chan: *sussurra* Mas não deixou de ser kawaii.

Dani e Kamy: *seguram o riso concordando*

**E o olhar de minha mãe na porta  
>Eu deixei chorando a me abençoar<br>E o olhar de minha mãe na porta  
>Eu<strong> **deixei chorando a me abençoar**

Pain: E FINALMENTE CHEGAMOS AO FIM DA FIC! *sai pulando pela sala do cinema*

Kamy: Ahhh... logo agora que estavam acertando as musicas?

Dani: Fazer o quê? É a vida!

Lo-chan: Pior que eu estava me divertindo aqui hihihi...

Tobi: Tobi teve uma ideia! *corre sussurrar pra Kamy a ideia* O que acha? *olhos brilhando*

Kamy: Huuum... *pensando*

Madara: O que meu amorzinho pensou?

Kamy: Huuum... *ainda pensando*

Kakuzu: Não é por nada não, mas ainda temos que pagar a conta da sala, então ande rápido com esse pensamento antes que fique mais caro!

Kamy: Huuuuum... *pensando mais*

Todos: FALA LOGO, PORRA!

Kamy: Kyaaahhhhh... *pula assustada* Eita povo doido, calma!

Deidara: Então diz qual é a ideia, un!

Tobi: E o que achou dela!

Kamy: Bom, eu gostei.

Tobi: Ieeew! *comemora*

Itachi: E a ideia é...?

Kamy: Pegar as musicas que não foram usadas e fazer uma segunda temporada!

Todos: *olhares raivosos* TOBI!

Tobi: Todos reclamam, mas Tobi sabe que vcs curtiram! *empina o nariz*

Todos: *encolhem os ombros rendidos*

Dani e Lo-chan: Vamos aparecer na próxima?

Kamy: Pensar aqui, pois é muita gente pra controlar.

Kakuzu: E mais caro a conta fica!

Hidan: Então vamos parar de falatório povo doido!

Kamy: É isso aí povin, chegamos ao final e aguardem uma nova temporada!

Todos: BYEEEEEEE!

Kakuzu: Só não pensei que será tão cedo, pois ainda tenho que pagar essa aqui! *sai da sala*

Todos: *gota*

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram do cap? E da surpresa?<strong>  
><strong>Espero que sim *-*<strong>

**Só não começarei agora a segunda temp. pois tenho muita coisa pra fazer (incluindo fanfics), mas qndo começar, irei fazer a fic primeiro, antes de sair postando e acabar acontecendo o que foi com essa e ninguém quer isso, né? **

**Então, o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! O/**


End file.
